Total Drama Superior
by Lowland Warrior
Summary: Shortly after Total Drama Vengeance, Chris and Chef aim to give the TDI cast a proper farewell season while introducing a new cast to pass the torch over to! It's 17 veterans versus 17 newbies, which means new friends, but many more new opponents! Read, review and enjoy!
1. 0-20: A Few Faces In The Crowd

**Total Drama Superior**

 **(A little more than) 3 years after the start of Total Drama Vengeance, Total Drama Superior was written!**

 **So, here it finally is, the sequel of Total Drama Vengeance, (Which you're not required to read per se), Total Drama Superior!**

 **Well, I have to stay real here. It won't fully start yet! You see, this season of Total Drama from my personal canon will introduce a new cast which will take over the baton from the first generation TD contestants, whose contracts will expire when they turn 20. Which they will be soon! Not only that, but Chris is without a doubt curious of how newbies and veterans would treat each other!**

 **So you need to have a clue of what these newbs are like, am I right? And that's what the first 4 chapters will be about! In these chapters, Chris and Chef organize the season and you'll get to how that happens in a pseudo-documentary format! Along with that, they pick the new contestants! Before they watch a contestants audition tape, you'll get the information you need to know (With enough room to speculate about their plot and contribution to this season). And I swear that I've put a lot of effort and went great lengths to make the newbies as original and teen-like as possible. I even asked for other people's help (For which I thank you by the way, Blue Saturday, Zak Saturday and Toxic Smiling!)! At the end of these chapters, you'll find another brief description about the newcomer if necessary!**

' **But why would you do it this way?' That is a good question!**

 **Most people introduce a season's cast by making them arrive 1 by 1 in the first chapter. But not only does these descriptions take the flow of a chapter away, I find this entire concept and how they react often incredibly tacky!**

 **Also, a few important things to keep in mind that this story takes place through the summer of 2012 and the newbies will all be 17 while the veterans are 19. Also also, there WON'T be any couples between newcomers and veterans, that doesn't feel right!**

 **You'll get all the details concerning the competition once the first official episode gets posted!**

 **The story will be rated T, and this will be the only notification!**

 **Again, you don't have to read Total Drama Vengeance per se, as no truly important things are continued in this story. With that, I want you to forget Total Drama Vengeance (Safe for the details and the established character developments). It will look terrible compared to this story!**

 **For future reference, if you want to skip directly to the story, go to chapter five (You know, once it's actually there). That's where it officially begins!**

 **Now, on with the pre-season!**

* * *

 **Chapter (Episode) 0.20: A Few Faces In The Crowd.**

* * *

Chris and Chef were walking through Downtown Ottawa at early morning, eventually entering a large office building. Trailing behind them was a small 3-strong camera crew, recording Chris and Chef.

''Who are they?'' Chef asked Chris before he agitatedly pushed the camera away. ''Don't film me you punk!'' He ordered as the camera stepped back a bit.

''Don't mind them Chef, they're shooting our documentary about how a Total Drama season is made!''

'' _Our_ documentary? I never agreed to that!'' Chef objected.

''They're in college so they don't cost much!'' Chris explained, ignoring Chef's complaint.

''But what would we need a documentary for?'' Chef asked rather puzzled.

''To excite the viewers! It'll be the 1-hour special preceding the season premiere!'' Chris gleefully announced, lightly punching Chef's shoulder.

''Sure.'' Chef begrudgingly grunted.

''So anyway, I quickly talked to our shareholders on the way here, and they greenlit another season for next month!'' Chris explained to Chef as they walked through the lobby at a pretty quick pace. ''Oh, and your mom said hi!'' He quickly added with a smirk.

''I regret giving her those shares.'' Chef quietly grumbled a little embarrassed while covering his face up with his hand. ''But how do you want to organize a season from scratch?! We no longer own the island! We have barely any challenges ready! And-''

''We'll get through!'' Chris bitterly cut off Chef's rant before approaching the elevator and pressing the button to hail it. ''We have plenty of challenge concepts left! I think I still have the deed to another camp, or island somewhere and we've got a bunch of new teens picked in no time! The janitor left them all in the office! Believe me, we'll be ready long before the air date with organizing this!'' Chris optimistically promised.

''Why did you want this season to happen so close after Total Drama Vengeance anyway? Don't you think that people will get sick of so much Total Drama in such a short time?'' Chef asked cynically as they all quickly entered the elevator after it had arrived and huddling themselves up in the elevator with the camera crew having difficulty placing their equipment in the small room.

''That is true, but if we take it easy on the marketing and don't force it down their throats, a season so quickly after last one means that we'll be able to further cash in on the hype and attention from last season! And It's not like we have much of a choice! This is the last summer we can get the veterans to participate!'' Chris explained, moving his hands around a bit. ''And I feel it's our duty to the fans to give them a proper farewell season while simultaneously introducing the next!'' He added with a devious undertone, after which both men shared a short chuckle as the elevator slowly ascended.

''I mean, have you noticed the hype those 2nd gen cast brought with them? It created the best ratings since Total Drama Island!'' Chris calmly continued after a few seconds in silence. ''Now imagine what those ratings would be like if we pitted newcomers against our friends from TDI!'' Chris suggested.

''They'll go through the roof.'' Chef calmly answered until the elevator doors opened again and they stepped out.

''Exactly! The cast everyone loves with a new cast to excite yourself over!'' Chris concluded before he walked over to the door of an unremarkable office and allowed them all entry after unlocking it. ''And after this season, we either continue with the Revenge Of The Island cast or this new one!'' He contently continued. ''Or both!'' He quietly contemplated even happier.

''But then there must be teenagers eager to be newcomers on Total Drama! And after all the crap we've pulled them through these past 5 seasons, I wonder how much auditioned!'' Chef pointed out as they walked through the mostly empty office until Chris opened a door, which led into a conference room. Chris and Chef were greatly surprised by copious amounts of envelopes laying on the sole, large table in the room, leaving Chris and Chef with their mouths wide agape.

''I guess that much.'' Chris said pretty impressed, placing his hands on his hips and smiling at the pile of discs.

''Teens still will do anything to be on TV.'' Chef noted.

''Absolutely!'' Chris agreed before he walked over to a file cabinet. ''Now If you make us a can of coffee, I'll get started.'' Chris asked Chef as the former began to roll the cabinet towards a chair, sat down it and began browsing through the files inside.

''A large can?'' Chef suggested.

''Yes! We're going to need it!''

''Chris, were you-'' The cameraman tried to ask after a moment.

''Chris? That's Mr. McLean for you, buddy!'' Chris interrupted the question pretty annoyed.

''Mr. McLean, were you the one who thought of Total Drama?'' The cameraman resumed his question.

''No, I wasn't. I was only asked as host in the beginning. It wasn't until Total Drama World Tour that the producers gave me all influence to decide how a season should go down!'' Chris answered.

''What about Chef? How big is his influence?'' He continued asking.

''At first, it was all me and me alone! But I became unsure when selecting the Total Drama Revenge cast, because there was no other opinion than my own! That was when I let Chef help organize a season! But don't get me wrong, Chef isn't all that influential in the process on his own, I let him be!'' He explained.

''Going to the topic of hosting, have you ever thought about what the show would be like if Blaineley had accepted the job as hostess?'' Another female member of the crew asked. Chris looked incredibly displeased by the question.

''No comment.'' He muttered as he placed his hand over the lens.

* * *

A few hours later, Chef was sorting out the envelopes. He read the information disclosed in them and occasionally watched a DVD containing auditions while Chris was still digging through the files and worked with his laptop.

''Say Chris, I'm busy sorting out our new bunch of cast members, but which of the old one should we pick?''

''Good question Chef!'' Chris remarked before he stood up, walked over to a whiteboard standing in the office and took a black marker, after which he wrote down the name of every contestant of the first generation. ''Which of these teens would make an interesting cast of…'' Chris paused for a few seconds as he thought of a number ''…17 for their farewell season as they face off against 17-something newbies?''

''Fan favorites!'' Chef directly answered.

''Absolutely!'' Chris agreed as he wrote it down on the board. ''Remember when it was revealed that Cody and Noah were going to be on World Tour? The fandom went crazy!'' Chris enthusiastically reminisced while drawing an asterisk behind Cody and Noah's names. ''We should definitely add Total Drama's flagship teenagers, like Duncan or Gwen, or Owen as well!'' He continued just as eagerly, also putting an asterisk behind their names.

''Many, but not all of them.'' Chef suggested.

''Why not?''

''I've regularly heard the complaint that they were considered 'screenhogs'. They are the most popular yes, but if we put them and them alone in the spotlight, the audience will quickly grow bored with them and long for lesser focused on contestants! I guess that's why those geeks are so popular.'' Chef explained as he walked up to the whiteboard as well.

''Agreed. Good thinking.'' Chris quietly complimented Chef, pressing the back of his marker on his chin as he thoughtfully eyed the whiteboard. ''Having said that, I think we should add the teens who hardly had much significance to the show too.'' Chris said before he added an asterisk to some more names.

''And that should give us a watered-down list of contestants!'' Chris happily predicted before he noticed that behind practically every name stood an asterisk now, much to his annoyance. He frowned and quickly wiped them all away. ''Forget this! Chef, if you had to name 2 contestants right now you'd love to see return, who would it be?'' Chris asked Chef, who began to thoughtfully watch the list of contestants.

''I'd say…'' Chef grunted before he thoughtfully browsed through the list of names. ''…Owen, I feel that there's more to just his farting and eating. And if there isn't, then it's at least 1 complaining teen less in the cafeteria.''

''Classic.'' Chris quietly responded before he erased Owen's name and wrote it down at the other side again.

''And Eva!'' Chef finished with a smirk.

''Eva? Why Eva? She hasn't done a thing in all those years!'' Chris objected.

''Exactly! And that's why she aroused my interests! We know hardly anything of her and I'm curious how she'd fare if given the chance!'' Chef explained.

''Sneaky, I love it!'' Chris happily expressed before he wrote Eva's name under Owen's.

''Who do you choose?'' Chef curiously asked.

''Believe it or not, but the first 2 I'm adding are Bridgette and Geoff!'' Chris announced, to Chef's surprise, as the former added their names to the other side of the board.

''That sickening lovey-dovey couple? Why wasting 2 spaces to them out of all people? They'll kiss all day long!'' Chef bitterly predicted.

''I doubt that. The last time they did, they were voted off first, and a burnt baby dreads the fire, am I right?'' Chris asked Chef, bearing a smile which disappeared after Chef shot back a distrusting glare. ''They're college bound! At least 1 of them has to realize that they can't smooch their entire life away!'' Chris reasoned.

''I guess you got a point.'' Chef admitted after a short sigh.

''Aside from that, if they're in the contest, they're not in the Aftermath Studio messing up my show!'' Chris quickly added as they both glanced at the whiteboard. ''Alright, that settles it for now. Let's get back to organizing!'' Chris called before they both returned to their original places.

''How does the process of auditioning for Total Drama happen?'' The cameraman asked.

''Mostly it goes down like this: Chef sorts out the auditions. If he finds an teen that looks interesting on first glance, he watches the audition tape and if he likes what he sees, he shows the audition form and tape to me. After which I judge whether the teen's cut out to be an interesting contestant!'' Chris answered, finishing with a smug grin.

''And what are you looking for in possible contestants Mr. McLean?'' The cameraman inquired.

''I-'' Chris tried to say before being interrupted by a huff from Chef Hatchet. ''I mean we, are looking for teenagers that can really add something interesting to the show while they have to be really like your typical teenager at the same time!''

''Because the viewer needs to see himself in the contestants, but also be able to be moved or entertained by them!'' Chef continued explained as he read an audition, much to Chris's annoyance.

''With the TDRI cast, we tried to look for more extraordinary contestants you know? That's why we added the likes of Dawn and Mike.'' Chris resumed from Chef's explanation as he stretched his arms out. ''But the problem is that we've picked teens so odd, that the few who were pretty normal were considered boring!'' Chris continued, sounding almost as if he was complaining.

''So that's why we're, and with that I mean myself, are looking for more normal newbies again!'' Chef finished in a small lament.

''Speaking of newbies, what kind of possible fresh meat have you found in this bunch Chef?'' Chris eagerly asked after noticing the large pile.

''Meh, so far it are mostly the same kind of applications as what we got when we were recruiting our second cast. Tragic backstory this, orphan adopted by a gang that.'' Chef dully summed up as he threw a disc aside for every example that he named. ''Evil but not so evil after all, psychic or something like that. They're either ridiculously special or just too boring to even look at. I also notice a lot of people say they are from Japan or claim to have MPD, thank you for that Mike.'' Chef continued while reading another application.

Chris sighed. ''This happens a lot. People are trying to make themselves look interesting this way! But it only hurts their chances!'' He clarified to the camera crew. ''If people want to be on Total Drama they should start giving the truth in their audition forms!'' He grumbled bitterly before taking a sip of coffee.

''And it's not that I don't like a tragic backstory, but most of these applicants overdo it majorly! Don't you have anyone that looks remotely interesting, yet believably teen-like?'' Chris asked Chef mildly annoyed.

Chef browsed through the files he had looked through already. ''Well, I got this girl here.'' He grunted after he had found a file. ''She looks... _remotely_ normal.''

''Let me see.'' Chris demanded before Chef handed Chris the application over the table before the latter began reading it.

* * *

Name: Judith Penn.

Label: The Terminal Teenager.

From: Goderich, Ontario.

Character biography:

Judith is just like every other girl of her age, except for that she's survived more deadly diseases than the common teenager. Born with a frail health, she has perhaps spent more days being sick than being healthy (Despite living in a healthy rural environment), and in periods that she is feeling healthy, she worries about getting seriously sick again.

A glimmer in her life was when her sister Margo was born a few years back. She was instantly enamored with her, knitting clothes for her baby sister and happily taking care of her by any means. Judith would list hearing Margo's first words among the best moments in her life. Yet, sometime later, Judith's fear came true and got really sick. Now Judith began to believe that she'll die soon, and because Judith doesn't expect to live for more than a few years anymore (Something which her doctors have never confirmed), she has made a bucket list she's hell-bent on clearing before she 'kicks the bucket'.

-General appearance-

Judith has dull black hair that she usually pulls back in a small messy bun (Out of which several strands of hair escape). She has muddy brown eyes in a slightly gaunt face thanks to past medical treatment, which is noticeable by her cheekbones being more prominent. Judith has slight bags under her eyes and she is unhealthily skinny and pale (Because of the treatments but also because of her lifestyle) and her ribs show. She is 5.6 foot (Or 1.70) tall.

Everyday wear: Judith wears a brown sweater with a wide turtleneck collar, white jeans and sandals.

Sleepwear: She wears a thick, grey striped pajama shirt and matching grey pants.

Swimwear: A black and aqua-grey sleeveless rashguard and teal colored bikini bottoms.

-Personality-

Judith tries to complete everything on her bucket list, which include illegal (Flipping off a policeman), weird (Getting sprayed by a skunk) and highly dangerous (Playing chicken with a train) goals. Because of this she's rather fearless. But beside her many law and death-defying activities, Judith is a very gentle girl who'd enjoy sitting an summer evening on the porch of her house as much as base-jumping off the CN tower. Additionally, she's also very nurturing because of her big sister instincts, more than happy to take care of others. Whenever she isn't trying to fulfill her bucket list, she can be very responsible. Conclusively, Judith is pretty emotional and quickly attaches sentiment to a lot of things.

However, as Judith wants to complete her bucket list to an almost desperate degree, she prioritizes completing goals on her list over other, more important things and people. If she can't fulfill any goals for a while, she'll gradually begin to panic. Judith has a omnipresent irresponsible side and can be too reckless for her own good at times and has little self-preservation, regularly engaging in activities way too dangerous for her. She also has the habit of using her condition(Which is of questionable existence) to guilt-trip people for a variety of reasons (How she got her expensive rashguard for example). Because Judith is so emotional, she's pretty frail and easily made to cry. Lastly, Judith's well developed sister instincts lead her to nag quickly.

-Interests-

Judith has a very soft spot for infants, instantly becoming awestruck upon seeing one. This began when her little sister was born, during this time she also developed a interest in knitting. Judith likes ambient music, she enjoys the peaceful spacious tones. Her favorite group is Malachite Dream. Judith has a knack for solving jigsaw puzzles. Judith also likes to go to amusement parks of any kind (Such as theme parks and water parks) and has fond memories from them. Lastly, Judith loves reading everything from Shakespeare to the Starvation Games trilogy and has quite a bit of knowledge because of it.

Judith has a distaste for videogames, she finds most of them too hectic and violent. She only likes a few puzzle games. She also dislikes loud music genres (Rock, metal and the likes) and can't deal with loud noises very well altogether. Judith has a prominent dislike for cutting weather because she gets cold easily. Judith doesn't like to hear cuss words and never swears herself. She has also developed a hatred for hospitals after having spent a greater part of her childhood in there.

* * *

''A terminal teenager huh?'' Chris scoffed. ''Is she really the best available?'' He asked Chef a little unimpressed.

''Of this bunch, she is.'' Chef answered.

''Well, she isn't a total disaster compared to the others, so let's give her a chance.'' Chris admitted before he placed the disc included into the drive of his laptop and played the clip while Chef Hatchet walked over to watch as well.

* * *

The tape showed Judith sitting in a very cramped metal room. In the background, sounds of what sounded like plane engines implied that she was inside a small plane of some sorts. Judith herself wore an all brown jumpsuit and a headset.

''So, hello Total Drama selection board!'' Judith calmly yet nervously told the camera as she stood up from her seat, revealing that her jumpsuit had fabric between her legs and under arms that connected to her sides. ''It has recently become a dream of mine to be on Total Drama, and when I heard you were recruiting new contestants, I immediately began to plan my audition!'' Judith told the camera.

''I do hope that I have time to actually appear if you decide to choose me.'' She expressed as she retrieved a notebook from her pocket and scrolled through the pages before she crossed something out with a pen. ''I've got so much more things to do and life's so short, especially mine!'' Judith explained before she pocketed the notebook again and stood up, supporting herself against the hull of the plane.

''You see, I have a frail health, and I've been seriously sick for a while now!'' Judith sadly confessed. ''Literally any day could be my last. So that's why I've made a bucket list, and appearing on Total Drama was 1 of them!'' She continued before she went up close to the camera. ''And you wouldn't deny a dying girl 1 of her biggest wishes would you?'' She asked with teary eyes and pouting lips. After a second, Judith backed away, her sad expression immediately changing into a curious one as she held her hand on her headset.

''Oh, we're above the dropzone! I got to fly! I hope you'll pick me!'' Judith told the camera as she backed towards the sole door and slid it open before she turned her back to the camera, spread her arms out (Revealing the jump suit to actually be a squirrel suit), and jumped out. After which the clip ended.

* * *

''That girl is sick.'' Chef grumbled, slightly disgusted.

''Of course she's sick! Haven't you heard her? She's dying!''

''For someone who is, she's very unclear of what she's exactly dying of and still oddly fit to do such a stunt as skydiving!''

''Hmm, I kind of like her!'' Chris said, rubbing his chin and smiling. ''And wingsuits would make for an awesome challenge as well!'' He quietly added.

''What's there to like her for? She didn't even name any qualities!'' Chef objected.

''She didn't _name_ any qualities, but showed quite a few!'' Chris cheerfully countered. ''She has tons of valor. She's a delight of life and most importantly, not above using her sickness to get her way!''

''She isn't even sick!'' Chef assured Chris.

''Even if she isn't, who am I to deny 1 of her dying wishes?'' Chris rhetorically asked with a bright gleam before he put the DVD back in the envelope and laid it next to him. ''She goes onto the 'Definitely' pile!'' He declared. Chef shook his head, grunted, and both men went back to their business.

''And according to the information she gave us, she's about everything we just discredited as being annoying characteristics!'' Chef added after having retrieved the paper containing said details. ''Except for that she isn't from Japan.'' He quietly added.

''Definitely, pile!'' Chris smugly told Chef, pausing midsentence for emphasis. Chef grunted and returned to his place, where he resumed sorting out envelopes. He picked some envelopes up and tossed them aside 1 by 1 until he read the name of the last one.

''Julien Delacroix.'' Chef grumbled the name that was written on it before he opened the envelope and read the information inside.

* * *

-General information and biography-

Name: Julien Delacroix.

Label: The Bro.

From: Caraquet, New Brunswick.

Biography:

Spending most of his childhood sitting on the docks while catching fish in the town he was born in, Julien grew up with 2 separate lifestyles. 1 life contained his parents, his mother and her refined cooking arts and his father, who's captaining a ocean liner and has been to every corner of the world, which interested Julien very much. And the other life consisted of him and his mecs (bros) from the town having a good time and getting into all kinds of shenanigans, which interested Julien very much as well.

Over the years, Julien had numerous girlfriends already because of his tender, polite and refined personality (Courtesy of his parents). Yet, because he spent so much time with his friends, he became a true bro, which is why he'd always quickly become single again after 1 very misplaced remark.

-General appearance-

Julien is 6 foot (Or 1.83) tall and has a large, rather muscular build. He has medium long brown hair in a front wave hairstyle. Julien is pretty hairy, he has a stubble beard and sufficient amounts of body hair on his chest and arms. Julien has a beige skin tone and teal-colored eyes. Furthermore, Julien misses the top cone of his left middle finger. Though Julien is a native Francophone, he can speak English (Reasonably well) without much of an accent.

Everyday wear: A nylon vest with a few pieces of fishing equipment in the single chest pocket. Underneath he wears a white, very short sleeved T-shirt. Greenish blue wide fitting jeans and dark brown, worn out smart shoes.

Sleepwear: A red and white plaid, flannel shirt (With the upper buttons undone) along with grey sweatpants.

Swimwear: A Bordeaux-red tight-fitting tank top with cerulean-colored board shorts.

-Personality-

Julien is generally calm and possesses a lot of patience, let it be with activities or other people. He is very bold, probably because he knows little fear. Julien is pretty masculine and he makes friends with other males easily and enjoys typically male things. Yet despite his masculinity, Julien also has a cordial, warm and suave attitude and he can act pretty sophisticated and refined. Conclusively, Julien can be supportive and comforting in a very intimate, trusting manner.

Julien's patience and gentleness has made him considerably lazy too when he thinks that there's little to no priority in completing a task, said patience also has made fastidious to the point where he won't consider anything he's eager to work on finished until the smallest detail is taken care of. Even though he speaks English, he doesn't master the language completely, leading to him regularly having miscommunications. Julien can get pretty crabby when someone else excels in activities or topics he thinks he's good in or likes. His rather direct social approach may repel other people for a bit and Julien's masculine nature can make him act rather cheeky, both in behavior (Shamelessly scratching his crotch in plain sight) and socially (He may tell pretty offensive things and lewd jokes in the presence of people he may know it doesn't sit well with).

\- Interests-

Julien's foremost hobby is fishing and takes great pleasure in catching fish. He's also a passionate cook from always looking at his mother's cooking and knows how to prepare a lot of recipes. Julien is very interested in the shipping business and boats in general, from fishing boats to subs. He already knows how to drive one (But he's not licensed). Julien's favorite sport is baseball, but he also takes a liking to bar games such as pool and darts. He is also fascinated by the deep-sea, which is a little related to his fishing hobby. Julien also collects knickknacks from around the world. His collection is pretty big because his family (But not Julien himself) have gone to many places in the world.

Julien is deathly afraid of voodoo, but only of voodoo. He doesn't have problems with other things paranormal at all. Because Julien is so passionate about food, he takes having to eat badly prepared food as an insult. He also takes a slight dislike to fast-food, but he doesn't mind eating it occasionally. Julien takes a dissaproving stance to beauty products, which he finds superficial and pointless as he prefers thing to be natural. Julien also has very little tolerance for blood and gore and tends to pass out or vomit at the sight of it.

* * *

''Hey Chris, what about this guy?'' Chef asked after he had watched the audition tape before he handed Chris the form over the table, which was followed by a DVD Chef retrieved from his laptop shortly afterwards.

''He reminds me a lot of Geoff, only French-Canadian.'' Chris declared a bit bitter after having read it.

''The way I see it, he's like Geoff and Alejandro with a tiny, yet obvious snuff of Ezekiel!'' Chef replied before he placed his finger on a certain line. ''See how he describes himself? Charming, yet bold and masculine! Those traits don't mix very well! Just watch the audition, I have a good feeling of this guy and what he can bring to the show!'' Chef optimistically assured Chris. The latter just glared back unimpressed at him.

''Okay then.'' Chris reluctantly agreed. He removed the DVD from the envelope and inserted it into his laptop.

* * *

The clip opened up with Julien sitting on a dock, holding a fishing rod that was being violently tugged by something. Several other people stood behind Julien and cheered him on, but because of the way the camera was placed, only their legs were shown.

''Allo, je suis Julien.'' Julien greeted before he attempted to reel in whatever he had on his rod. ''The past 17 years of my life, I've mostly spent here in beautiful and rustic north New Brunswick, surrounded by my friends, or mecs…'' Julien explained as he paused to present his friends to the camera, and who subsequently briefly cheered while Julien almost lost the rod because he held it with 1 hand while showing his friends.

''…And by my people. But aside from visiting some family down south last year,'' he continued. ''with mixed success,'' He interrupted himself in a wry undertone. ''I've come to realize that while my family lives and comes in the most unique places of le monde, I have so little experience with life even outside of good ol' Caraquet!'' Julien explained as he continued struggling with his fishing rod.

''My current bros are as good as they are, obviously, as I grew up with them. But there are more fishes in the sea and more people in the world I'd like to get to know just to broaden my horizons a little!'' Julien continued, his speaking becoming gradually more strained as he pulled back the fishing rod with all his force until he finally managed to reel in a rather large cod with his friends cheering him on in the meantime. Julien smiled contently as he briefly inspected his catch (Which still thrashed around in Julien's grasp).

''Jeannette, petite dame! Il te ressemble, n'est-ce pas?'' Julien jokingly called out to someone off-screen while patting the head of the fish. A female hand grabbed the fish out of Julien's grasp and slapped him with it. Julien's friends winced a bit before cheering or laughing. ''Qui était le numéro 7.'' Julien muttered before he looked into the camera and remembered that it was still recording.

''Don't feel bad for me, we're all part of the same people here! She was probably closely related to me anyhow!'' Julien shrugged off, smiling slightly while rubbing his sore cheek. ''And besides, if you'd pick me, I'll have plenty of chance to find a new girlfriend!'' He confidently told the camera. ''Merci beaucoup for your time, a bientôt!'' Julien greeted before the clip ended.

* * *

''See what I mean? He told his girlfriend that that fish looked like her! And when she slapped him, he muttered that it was the 7th time already! He just can't be both masculine and the charmer he claims to be without side effects!'' Chef enthusiastically explained.

''Eh, I still don't see it that much.'' Chris admitted. ''I see a natural leader, but not what you are after.''

''Look, I let you approve that sick girl, the least thing you can do in return is accepting this guy as well!''

''Fine!'' Chris begrudgingly admitted before Chef put the envelop on top of the other laying next to Chris, after which both men returned to their business.

* * *

The sun outside was setting, but Chris and Chef were still busy with what they were doing. Chris had laid practically all the papers contained in the file cabinet he worked with on the table, with only a few more remaining in the cabinet itself.

''Ah, finally!'' Chris groaned in relief, holding up a brown file.

''What is that?'' Chef asked before tossing aside an application envelope.

''The file containing the deeds to the things we bought on the military's garage sale!'' Chris answered while beginning to scroll through the file. ''If I remembered right, we had bought more things besides the decommissioned heavy chopper, landmines and air command centre-''

''You mean the blimp?'' Chef clarified.

''Like I said, the air command centre.'' Chris finished slightly annoyed, briefly stopping with scrolling through the files to glare at Chef. ''Because…'' Chris said before he paused and retrieved a piece of paper from the thick file. ''Yes! We had also bought that abandoned army base slash research facility on Michipicoten island!''

''That island in Lake Superior?'' Chef asked.

''That's the one! And with Wawanakwa no longer being in my possession, the film lot put back into use as an actual studio, the Total Drama Jumbo Jet laying in pieces on lake Wawanakwa and not having enough time to construct that artificial island we once mused about, I think that this is the best option we can go for this season! The other options we have is a prison camp in Drumheller...'' Chris began summing up as he read a paper containing details of the location.

'''Brings back too many memories.'' Chef calmly denied.

''A crumbly mall just outside Edmonton...'' Chris continued, reading from another piece of paper.

''Maybe better for a next season.'' Chef pondered before he took a sip of coffee. ''What does this army base island have?'' He asked, cutting off Chris as he was about to name another location.

''They weren't very clear on what it all had when we signed the deeds. From the very few info I have here, there are a few barracks, a cantina, a landing strip and small dry docks close by those buildings and a few battlements at the south end of the island!'' Chris answered while reading the information on a another paper.

''What would they've needed those battlements for?'' Chef pondered.

''I dunno, I bet Canada and the States weren't always such big buddies after all!'' Chris laconically suggested before stuffing the papers back into the file. ''Anyway, are you cool with this spot?''

''I'm okay with it.'' Chef shrugged.

''Okay then, then we have our location!'' Chris cheerfully announced while eagerly rubbing his hands. ''Time to think of some challenges! I hope we can stick to a certain theme.'' He declared before he gathered some papers scattered over the table and read them while Chef resumed reading applications.

''What qualifies as a spot to record a Total Drama season at?'' The cameraman asked, startling Chris a bit.

''I forgot that you were still here!'' Chris admitted as he panted a bit. ''Well, as long as you use your imagination, any spot will do! Like how the original organizers came up with the summer camp theme when I-''

''Hey, look at this!'' Chef interupted after opening an envelope. Chris looked up and saw that Chef was holding a golden DVD.

''What's up with that?'' Chris asked, raising a eyebrow.

''It's made of solid gold!'' Chef answered after inspecting it for a bit. ''It's from your buddy, Aziz!'' Chef added while reading the enclosed documents as Chef watched the audition.

* * *

-General information and biography-

Name: Aziz Al Zogby

Label: The New Money

From: Doha, Qatar.

Biography:

Aziz's childhood was as normal as any other kid whose parents took maximum advantage of the ever increasing demand for oil after finding it on their land. And this fact didn't escape from his perception, even at a young age. And despite his conservative family trying to raise him against it, Aziz began to obnoxiously flaunt his wealth to others simply because he thought he could.

Eventually, Aziz came across an American cartoon and was an instant fan despite his father denouncing it as trash. This couldn't stop Aziz from discovering western culture as his house had just been plugged onto the internet, this led Aziz to discover a world beyond his own that he couldn't stop being enthusiastic over. As Aziz's father favored him over his older sister to succeed his growing business empire, he took Aziz with him every time he could to teach him the tricks of doing business. Eventually, Aziz saw his chance to convince his father to expand their business empire to the west, so he could finally get to see what that the western world really is like.

-General appearance-

Aziz is 5.7 (Or 1.72) and has a light olive skin tone. He has very short, black hair which he usually has combed back. Aziz also has a small chin strap beard. He has a rather chubby build and has dark grayish green eyes. Aziz has significant amounts of hair on his arms as well as some chest hair.

Everyday wear: A dark red basketball jacket with gold details (Which covers up his fatness pretty well) and matching track pants along with high-class black running shoes.

Sleepwear: Aziz wears a pair of wine red sweatpants of high quality while going bare-chested.

Swimwear: A pair of maroon swim trunks.

-Personality-

Aziz is a quick spender and by extension pretty generous, he will give money to practically anyone for any reason in the right mood. Aziz is a hedonist, he strives to have fun and can heartily take enjoyment from practically everything, even things that aren't very enjoyable at first glance. He is a surprisingly complex thinker at times, especially if construction is involved. He has a well developed sense for business and sees many ways to make money out of people and situations. Lastly, he might not realize it, but he can be extremely grateful.

Aziz is incredibly decadent. He fancies the idea that money can buy him everything and acts like it. He may give money to everyone for any reason but he wastes it on opulent, useless stuff and for stupid things just as easily (To flaunt his wealth for example). Additionally, he is incredibly lazy and will often pay others to do his work. Having poor self-control, Aziz is often pretty quick to give in to temptations without outside help. Despite his enthusiasm for western culture, he is very Ignorant about the do's and don'ts, and he may unavoidably insult people without him even realizing it. Lastly, Aziz can be a little lacking in common sense at times.

\- Interests-

It comes as no surprise that Aziz is fond of a lot of aspects from western culture, safe for a few exceptions. Aziz is passionate about horses, horse riding and horse racing and caring for his own steeds is about the only chore he always does himself. His favorite music genres are rap and hip-hop, even though he doesn't understand half of it. He has a knack for sports cars from the 60's and 70's, finding them to have more personality than present day's sports cars. He is always up for a game of chess, yet his win to loss ratio is pretty bad.

Aziz is a committed Muslim, and is therefore naturally a little wary of things he considers impure. Aziz dislikes feeling hungry and eats something to curb the feeling quickly. He is a little intimidated by large bodies of water, as he lives in a desert, he's not used to it. Classical music and operas bore Aziz to no end. He has spent his entire life in riches, so Aziz does worry about how his life would be if he lost it from time to time. Conclusively, he has a irrational fear of pigs.

* * *

''Ah, Aziz! I like that kid! He knows what living the good life is like! I wonder how he's been doing since we met him last season!'' Chris wondered.

''See for yourself.'' Chef replied a little gruffly before he handed Chris the DVD. Chris put it in his laptop and let the audition clip play.

* * *

Rap music played softly in the background as the camera seemed to be set up in front of a scale modeled building. The room it was in seemed rounded, looked rather narrow and had small windows orderly built into either wall.

''Chris! We meet again after our first meeting!'' Aziz happily greeted while I came into view, having his arms stretched out and holding another scale modeled building and some money bills. ''A meeting with lots of good stuff coming from it, because it helped me convincing my papa that there's big money to be made in North America. You know, acquiring shares, companies and timeshare apartments.'' Aziz explained as he began to pace around the room. ''Since we became rich, my papa and I, as his only son, did his best to stay that way! Because money is what makes the world go around!'' Aziz self-assuredly finished before he stopped pacing around and displayed the scale model he held.

''See this building? Throw a few bills around and bam, there is our newest skyscraper!'' Aziz shouted, forcibly slamming the scale model down on the table next to the other one. ''Completely plated with gold if you wish!'' He added. ''You want people to do things you don't feel like? Woosh!'' Aziz continued just as lively before he threw the money he held up in the air. ''You make it rain! And I know it works because I do it often!'' He assured while placing his hands on his hips while smiling confidently.

''So as my father is doing business and my mother and sisters, are going to shop for shoes, or clothes, or whatever, I'm free to explore this amazing continent once our private jet touches down! But what can I do? I could pay people to jump off the… ehrm, CN tower for my amusement, or even buy all tickets to a movie premiere! But all that can wait!'' He finished by horizontally swinging his arms before he briefly pointed at the camera.

''Because you, Chris McLean, made me want to appear on your Total Drama-rama dingdong show! I binge-watched it and I liked what I saw! I even loved what I saw! If you let me on, I'll make it the most bombastic, bling-tastic, season ever! Maybe I'll even start investing in it!'' He vividly promised.

''And if you don't think I can, there's a little something enclosed in the envelope that may hopefully make up your mind!'' He smoothly assured as he got close to the camera again before he back away after finishing his sentence. ''Right now, I got to pray. So Aziz out!'' He declared while he took on a pose before the clip ended.

* * *

''Heh, he actually added it!'' Chris said a little surprised as he held up the bills. ''This kid is even more entertaining than I thought him to be!'' He added as he counted the money.

''You are accepting bribes to let him on aren't you?'' Chef asked Chris in a disgusted and disappointed tone.

''I'm not accepting this as a bribe, it's going to charity!'' Chris defended, looking up from the money in his hand.

''Charity?'' Chef suspiciously repeated.

''Yup. That charity being me!'' Chris sneakily finished, bearing a slick smile as he pocketed the money and laid Aziz's file next to him on the table. Chef sorely grunted as he went back to his seat as well.

''You aren't really letting that slime ball onto the next season just because he gave you a wad of cash right?'' Chef asked for clarification.

''Not just because of that, but he bribes people often and I'm kind of curious how that would turn out in the competition!'' Chris explained.

''Don't you think that'll tarnish the show's integrity even further?'' Chef asked after rolling his eyes.

''I swear, I accepted it now, I won't do it again to change the rules just for him!'' Chris solemnly swore as he held his hand up.

''You can pledge all you want, but your credibility has long gone to me.'' Chef muttered before he resumed sorting out applications.

''Suit yourself then.'' Chris grumbled as he resumed working as well. ''And for the record, no I'm not bribable like that. I swear.'' He whispered t the camera crew.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chris yawned and leaned back into his chair. He looked out of the window and saw that it was dusk.

''Are your days always this long?'' The cameraman asked.

''We are in a bit of a hurry to get this season done, but we too need to realize when it's time.'' Chris answered before he rose out of his seat. ''Chef, shall we call it a day?''

''Hold on, I'm doubting whether I should pick this girl, or this one.'' Chef told him, having pressed his finger on both envelopes.

''Who are they?''

''This one is a girl named Scarlett, and this one's called Margaret. They seem to know each other and are pretty much alike.''

''What arouses your interest?'' Chris asked as Chef walked over to him.

''They are smart and also have something snobbish or pedantic because of it! We haven't had people like them yet!''

''We had Noah and Courtney.'' Chris flatly responded while reading 1 of the files included in the envelopes.

''But Noah was more cynical and sarcastic then snobbish. And Courtney isn't intelligent per se.'' Chef retorted.

''Hmm. Maybe you're right.'' Chris hummed as he read the other file.

* * *

-General information and biography-

Name: Margaret Bannister-Fletcher.

Label: The Teacher's Pet.

From: London, Ontario.

Biography:

Margaret always wanted to be a scholar. At least that's what her parents told other people. From a young age, Margaret was raised pretty firm and her parents made sure that she spent as much time on learning and her homework as her peers on playing. Eventually, Margaret began to spend practically all her time by learning or studying and forgot a little about having fun, considering learning to be fun instead. This mindset was earning her high grades and (What she assumed to be) her teachers' preferential treatment, which made her feel good about herself.

Margaret's high grades (And her parents' effort) made her eligible to enter a prestigious boarding school. There, Margaret was taken aback by how intelligent the other students were and how she wasn't favorable with the teachers anymore. So she learned even harder to impress them and even began to suck up to the teachers by doing all kinds of chores in order to feel good again.

-General appearance-

Margaret has a fair skin tone and a average build. She is a little on the short side at 5.7 (or around 1.70). She has long, strawberry blond hair and holds it back with a plastic headband. Margaret has brown eyes, freckles and she wears small, ill-fitting square glasses she often has to put back in position. She wears a little bit of makeup, the most notable part being her light pink lipstick and the rouge on her cheeks.

Everyday wear: A light yellow sweater vest with a short sleeved, white, button shirt underneath along with a blue necktie around her neck. She wears a black skirt over short shorts and walks on brown sandals.

Sleepwear: A dark blue buttoned shirt and grey black PJ pants

Swimwear: A black swimsuit with yellow and purple details. Margaret also wears a purple swim cap.

-Personality-

Margaret is pretty intelligent and knows many things, especially regarding academics. She is incredibly curious and then especially if she thinks she can learn something. She thinks and acts very efficient and can effectively do multiple things at once. Margaret is very prim and orderly, always keeping her belongings and places clean and orderly and also making sure that anything she has to work with is like that. Finally, Margaret is very mature and polite for her age because of her stern upbringing.

Margaret's prim and proper nature coupled with a borderline compulsive need to correct others and be correct leads her to be seen as snobbish, pedantic or even narcissistic, which she isn't always per se. Margaret makes quick rivals with others who she finds intellectually-threatening and always tries to show that she's smarter in order to make her feel the smartest. Even though Margaret knows a lot, she's more book smart and has little experience with putting much information to good use. Margaret is a pushover and rather easily intimidated by force. Lastly, she's an incredible suck up to anyone she considers authority (Or dominate her) and while she does have limits, she still goes pretty far to please.

\- Interests-

Margaret actually enjoys learning and is often found reading her textbooks (She doesn't mind reading a regular book as well). That she loves to watch documentaries of practically any subject is related to this. Margaret loves several styles of ballet and she practices traditional ballet herself. She has a fondness for all sorts of puzzles from crosswords to puzzle games because of the challenge of solving them. Margaret is a gifted Saxophone player, but she has lost her knack a bit because she didn't give herself time to practice anymore. Conclusively, Margaret enjoys to play tennis.

Margaret hates being called anything other than her given name, it can make her really angry. Margaret is phobic about getting dirty in any way and this stops her from doing many things. She also can't stand unclean objects and she is disgusted by many kinds of rodents. She takes a dismissive approach to religion because she finds it wholly unnecessary and impractical. Margaret loathes loud music genres, which prevent her from focusing.

* * *

''I see what you're aiming at. The way they describe themselves in here indeed sounds like they're blowing their own trumpet pretty loud!'' Chris agreed after he finished reading. ''Let me watch their audition tapes!'' Chris demanded as Chef handed him the disks.

The clip opened up with Margaret standing next to a large bookcase while holding a book under her arm.

* * *

''I am recording now.'' Scarlett whispered.

''Hey hello! I am Margaret! And this is my audition for Total Drama!'' She kindly introduced herself right after. ''It has come to my attention that you are seeking new competitors, and why I am not very well known with your show, I felt like I'm having ample chance at becoming 1 of your newest contestants. If I am allowed to say it myself!'' She expressed, fumbling a bit with her glasses and smiling a bit smug during her last sentence.

''My whole life has been in dedication to learning ever since I could, so it shouldn't have to be said that I am pretty intelligent!'' Margaret explained, finishing again with a smug smile etched on her face. ''To give an example, my roommate will now name a random number and I'll give you it's square root right out of my head!'' Margaret enthusiastically promised.

''Shush! Or do I have to ban you?'' A threatening hiss came at them from off-screen, which visibly startled Margaret.

''Sorry Ms. Hatfield, it won't happen again!'' Margaret meekly apologized, holding the book in front of her. ''Scarlett?'' She quietly requested.

''144.''

''Hmm.'' Margaret hummed as she thought while adjusting her glasses smiling smugly yet again. ''That has to be exactly 12! Am I?''

''It is correct.'' Scarlett sighed tiredly.

''See? And as such, I believe that I could be a valuable asset to my team while I can be a force on my own as well!'' Margaret confidently explained before a smug grin grew on her face again. ''In fact, I've never noticed anyone who intellectually stood out from the rest!'' She quietly boasted, rubbing her chest with her knuckles.

Margaret then put her book back into the bookcase and folded her arms behind her back ''I think I've made my point and I look forward to your response. Goodbye!'' She greeted before she walked away, returning seconds later to quickly move the same book to another shelf before she left again and the clip ended.

* * *

''Wow, she obviously hasn't watched this show very well! If she thinks she's the smartest, then she should have tea with Cameron!'' Chris remarked.

''So we can count them both in?''

''Meh, I don't want them both to join! Part of the magic of having a new cast is that they don't know each other or what they're up against!''

''So, who are we going with?'' Chris asked. Chris held up both auditions and pondered. ''Hurry up Chris, I don't want to stay here all night!''

''Settle down! We'll go for Margaret! Unless we miss something big with Scarlett, I think that Maggie's snobbishness is much more of an asset to our show.'' Chris explained as he put everything belonging to Margaret's audition on top of the pile for accepted contestants.

''So I can throw her with the rejects?'' Chef asked, holding up the envelope containing Scarlett's audition.

Chris looked like he realized something as he scratched his chin and smiled. ''No, don't do that just yet!'' Chris replied, after which Chef handed Chris the envelope. ''I think we can do something good with the teenagers that just missed out on making the cut! A challenge for example!'' He added before laying the envelope down on another place on the table.

''That sounds promising!'' Chef agreed before they all left the room, to come back tomorrow.

* * *

 **Huzzah! That was the first! 3 to go and then we're ready for the real thing!**

 **Newcomers: Aziz, Judith, Julien and Margaret.**

 **Veterans: Bridgette, Eva, Geoff and Owen.**

 **So to start, Judith isn't actually sick or terminal, she just thinks she is! And it sounds really hypocritical that she was accepted even after Chef's rant (Which also largely reflected my opinion as well), but that too is part of the joke or Chris's personality.**

 **Like Chris said, Julien seems to be a lot like Geoff on first glance, but I promise that I've done lots to prevent him from becoming a complete Geoff clone!**

 **While it's hard to believe, Aziz probably isn't always the outrageous decadent guy he appears to be in his audition tape. Maybe there's also a slightly more spiritual side to him. People who've read Total Drama Vengeance might remember him!**

 **Margaret, like you could guess, is Scarlett's roommate on the boarding school they attend. I conceived her before Pahkitew Island aired but like Julien, I made sure that she isn't a Scarlett clone or alike to any contestant in general!**

 **Now, everything said about the veterans or anything else for that could hint to a possible plot occurring in this season. Or it could just be a stinger! Curious? PM me!**

 **Oh yeah, and the information about the newcomer as you people read it isn't of course the same way as Chris or Chef read it!**

 **And with that, we conclude the first 'Auditioning' episode of Total Drama Superior! I hope you've liked what you read! And if you did, stick around!**

 **Eet niet te veel suiker, en af en toe een appel, ander wordt je kaal!**

 **:D,**

 **L.W.**


	2. 0-40: Grim Reapings

**Tota** **l Drama Superior**

 **Even when the fandom's going nuts over the Ridonculous Race leaks, I just keep on updating!**

 **Pabulover123: Yeah thanks! Like I said, it was an afterthought I got after thinking that this was the only part of the story not shot through a camera... it isn't anymore! It's pretty easy actually, anything happening in the fandom is easily translated into the story! That thing about TDRI is how I experienced it, some of them simply didn't feel as real teenagers anymore. Still, TDRI was pretty enjoyable! The roommate thing isn't just** _ **a**_ **tie to TDPI, it's 1 of** _ **several**_ **! But you'll see eventually! Also, congrats on the honors of first review!**

 **Also, you might've noticed it by now, but I'm holding back with the author notes (These one [1]). I mostly used them to clarify what a joke was referencing to, but that takes most of the joke away! The only time I'll use these things again to explain a joke if it's a really obscure one (And even then, I'll only give a clue)! I'll still use them if I have to point something out, hence the name,** _ **author**_ **notes!**

 **Take notice that this chapter introduces 2 of the major antagonists of this story along with a possible protagonist!**

 **There's nothing left here anymore! Get reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter (Episode) 0.40: Grim Reapings**

* * *

The following morning, Chris and Chef returned to the office, followed by the camera crew, as Chris was reading a magazine and Chef held a cup of coffee he occasionally took sips from. When they entered the conference room, Chris at down in his chair while Chef headed straight to the whiteboard and wrote down a new pair of names.

''What are you doing Mr. Hatchet?'' The cameraman asked.

''Please, call me Angus.'' Chef kindly requested (As kindly as Chef could), turning to the camera for a second before he resumed writing. ''Adding Gwen and Courtney to the list of veterans I'd like to see returning!'' He answered while finishing with putting their names down.

''Gwen and Courtney huh? Pretty risky. They stirred up quite some dust with their fans when Duncan cheated on her with Gwen. '' Chris remarked a bit lazily.

''I know, and I hope to see that solved or resolved! Gwen can't deny the cold shoulders she got for that forever!'' Chef replied.

''But know the risk you're taking here. Imagine if Gwen takes making up with Courtney too far and she… becomes a different person largely unlike the Gwen we know to name an example? That won't make her very likeable.'' Chris predicted, making small motions with his hands and arms at the same time.

''I know what I'm doing! They'll make splendid television!'' Chef gruffly promised him.

''Okay, but if it turns out to be a bust, I hold you accountable!'' Chris warned him.

''Not that that will lead to anything.'' Chef grumbled before he resumed sorting out the auditions.

''Do any of you feel responsible for the misfortune that has befallen some of your contestants?'' The female crew member asked.

''What do you mean exactly with _responsible for the misfortune_?'' Chris asked fairly puzzled, laying the magazine on his lap.

''To name an example or two is Ezekiel's loss of humanity and the countless feuds between the teens.'' She named.

''Look, I know you won't like what I'm going to say at, but they are responsible for their own mistakes… mostly.'' Chris seriously declared. ''Like what could I do to prevent Ezekiel from turning feral when he choose to stowaway onto the plane of his own accord?''

''You could've made sure he got the help he needed after you caught him.'' The female countered.

Chris stuttered a few times trying to start sentences, but he constantly cut himself off as he didn't fully know how to respond. ''I'm not continuing this conversation without a lawyer!''

''But-''

''This conversation is over!'' Chris snidely cut her off before he hid his face from the camera behind the magazine he had with him.

''Hey! They posted a review for Total Drama Vengeance in this week's TBA magazine!'' Chris called pretty surprised after scrolling through the pages of the magazine, revealing his face to the camera again.

''Let me hear!'' Chef eagerly requested, leaning towards Chris a bit.

''Total Drama's 5th season called Total Drama Vengeance was off to a hilariously bad start with its rather low production standards. A lot was wrong with the early episodes with the biggest offenders being the poor dialogue, plots that were recycled from last season, poorly thought out challenges and other out of place content. Additionally, the visited locations seemed to be represented rather poorly to the point of being offensive.'' Chris recited what stood in the magazine before he bitterly patted the magazine once with the back of his hand.

''What is this for crap? They treat it like we scripted the entire thing! It isn't called a reality show for nothing!'' Chris vocally complained to Chef.

''Keep on reading.'' Chef urged him.

''But as the season progressed, a change for the better became visible. Everything genuinely looked like it became better thought-out and this resulted in much more enjoyable episodes that did everything we demanded from Total Drama episodes. They surprised us, moved us, frustrated us and most importantly, entertained us! Thus, despite the false start, the remainder of the season grew to be rather enjoyable along with a very exciting and satisfying finish! And because of that, we give it 7 out of 10 stars.'' Chris finished reading, after which he closed the magazine with a content grin on his face.

''That's pretty nice!'' Chris contently concluded.

''Thumbs up for us all!'' Chef absentmindedly called, giving a thumbs up while he was reading an audition.

''Indeed!'' Chris agreed as he gently nodded his head and smiled. ''Oh look, there's even a separate review for me!'' He announced before he scraped his throat. ''The same also applies to Chris's hosting. In the beginning, his speech sounded unoriginal and a little stupid at times, but it got better with the progression of the season. Another curious thing is that we valued the rare moments that he wasn't trying to create drama himself or all-out cruel and unfair to his contestants. He even cut them some slack every now and then, which the reviewers of TBA magazine could really appreciate Chris for this as they reminded him of his season 1 hosting, which is still considered among his best in the entire series. So like the season, Chris Mclean gets a 7 out of 10.'' Chris read aloud, gazing at Chef Hatchet a bit hesitant after finishing.

''Should I throw the contestants a bone every now and then?'' Chris asked rather puzzled.

''If you do so very sparsely, the viewer will like you better while the contestants won't realize that you've gone soft!'' Chef advised, not looking up from his audition. ''But I'd say that you should take that advice of not creating drama at heart.''

''Why?''

''Because you driving a wedge between teens for the sake of drama doesn't feel real and it makes you're creating it for your own sick kicks! They're teenagers, they're overflowing with hormones and because of that, many of them can be a little snappy by default. Let them create drama by themselves, that feels and looks more genuine! And besides, that saves you input and reputation damage.''

''Yeah, you may have a point.'' Chris admitted after he thought it over and walked back to his place. ''I'll try to stand on the sidelines for a bit.'' Chris promised before he continued reading the magazine. After a while, a scowl grew on his face. ''Did you know Don gets a show again?''

'' _The_ Don?'' Chef responded a little shocked.

''Yeah! It says here that that wannabe's going to host a show called 'The Ridonculous Race', where couples battle each other all over the world! He calls it a 'heartwarming buddy comedy'!'' Chris angrily said before he gritted his teeth and furiously threw the magazine away.

''Is your relationship with Don troubled?'' The cameraman asked.

''To say the least!'' Chris angrily answered after taking a sip of his coffee. ''The hosting business is a cold world let me tell you that! But my hatred of him isn't just business anymore, it's personal! Because that soulless imposter is just copying me with his slick charmer attitude! He steals every idea of me and adjusts it a little! Once this season is over, I'm going to sue the pants off of him!'' Chris angrily declared, after which he stared out of the window and angrily pouted.

''If you're done throwing your tantrum, I think I got a nice newbie here. It's a familiar face as well!'' Chef announced, acting very uninterested in Chris's frustration.

Chris sighed and walked to Chef to take the audition details from him.

''Devika Chandrat- holy crap that's some name!'' Chris declared slightly startled as he began reading the form.

* * *

-General information and biography-

Name: Devika Chandrathreya.

Label: The Humanitarian.

From: Surrey, British Columbia.

Biography:

Devika was the 2nd child of what would become a large family. And as such, she didn't always get the attention she needed from her hard-working parents. Luckily for her, her grandma was always around and taught her in several native Indian arts and disciplines.

Because her parents believe in the importance of helping the community, Devika was brought to the local soup kitchen some years ago to help there. She didn't care much for it until a local newspaper dropped by and interviewed her because of all her efforts over the years. Of course, Devika loved the complimenting article about her and began to put much more heart and effort into the soup kitchen. She also picked up more volunteer jobs at the food bank and homeless shelter (Although she quit the latter quickly because she felt like she wasn't accredited enough for her work). But much to her disdain, she never felt that she got the same amount of acknowledgement she got from that interview again.

-General appearance-

Devika has a caramel skin tone and stands at 5.8 (About 1.73). Devika has black hair which is unusually long because of her devotion to Sikhism. To keep it practical, she keeps her hair folded up in a small turban. She has a lean but curvy build and light green eyes. She wears a metal bracelet around her right wrist at all times. Lastly, Devika wears significant amounts of dark eye shadow.

Everyday wear: A sage-colored Indian-styled tunic along with pale red pants and brown sandals.

Sleepwear: A short, dark green nightgown.

Swimwear: A avocado-colored full-bodied sarong.

-Personality-

It's in Devika's instinct to help other people, even if her help isn't needed very much. She's also very diligent and persistently puts lots of effort in her accomplishments if possible. As Devika almost always wakes up before sunrise, works several volunteer jobs and works part-time, she's very productive and can make a lot out of a day. She's very cultured, polite and generally behaves well. Conclusively, she's good at convincing other people and thorough to do so as well.

She commonly only wants to helps other for the compliments or the acknowledgement that she has helped someone. If she doesn't receive the recognition Devika thinks she deserves, she can get very nettled. She may be pretty ungrateful and she often doesn't consider returning the favor to a person who helped her. Devika grows spiteful of others quickly, even if whatever the other did wasn't done on purpose. She can get vengeful to a disproportionate degree, sometimes wanting revenge for small things as a way to settle it for her or to get even. Devika also tends to hold onto it for long periods of time. Additionally, she spends quite some time on her appearance because of the many care it has to be put into and can be considered a little vain.

-Interests-

Devika is an avid chai drinker and is very knowledgeable about herbs and their effects. She even works at a teahouse. She is a eager practitioner of Tai Chi, she ritually practices when she wakes up and it helps clear her mind. Devika is pretty skilled with some traditional Indian dances, which were taught to her by her grandmother. Devika's love for dance films and Bollywood movies is related to this. She's fascinated with elephants and it are her favorite animals. Lastly, Devika likes to listen to sitar music and plays it a little herself.

Devika is fearful of having her hair cut, as her religion generally forbids it. Reptiles quickly disgust her, so do wasps, of which she is greatly afraid. Devika is a real city girl and isn't used to living in the countryside, nor does it seem appealing to her. She prefers to dress and act conservatively and is quickly disgusted by gaudy clothing or behavior. As her schedule's always very busy, she loathes wasting time and being unproductive.

* * *

''Hmm, she loves to help people. Sounds rather boring.'' Chris dismissively noted, bearing a small frown. ''What do you see in her?''

''Watch her audition tape for that answer!'' Chef promisingly replied, ejecting the disk from his own laptop and handing it to Chris, who put it his own.

* * *

Devika's audition started with her standing in a soup kitchen, giving someone a bowl of soup.

''Hi! I am Devika and I'm shooting this tape for the purpose of auditioning for Total Drama!'' Devika charismatically introduced herself as she poured soup into a bowl without even looking at it. ''You've seen me dance in my brother's restaurant in India, but If I was to name my best quality, it is that I'm always out and down to help people or encourage them! Because it's a mandatory part of my lifestyle.'' She informed as she scooped up another spoonful of soup from the giant pan next to her and poured it into the bowl of another person.

''Thanks.'' The person receiving the soup quietly responded. Devika replied by smiling and nodding her head before he left and someone else took his place.

''My mother taught me that if all people would do some community work every now and then, that the world would be a much better place! And it feels so rewarding to see people in need be grateful for the little things they get!'' Devika explained as she gave another bowl of soup to someone and left quietly, after which Devika snorted and shot him a dirty glare. ''If they actually act grateful in the first place!'' Devika loudly finished while eyeing the person, hoping to catch his attention. After a moment, she shook her head and groaned quietly.

''But the occasional thanklessness should be taken for granted.'' She quickly shrugged off while folding her arms and turning to the camera. ''Now don't think that I'm a total wimp just because I spend a lot of time on community work!'' She vividly assured, pointing the soup ladle at the camera before she took another large scoop out of the pan and poured it into the bowl of another person, but as she kept eyeing the camera, most of it fell on the ground and Devika didn't notice.

''And I spent 17 years from sunrise to sundown as the oldest sister to 6 siblings without our parents being around to lecture them on their nasty behavior for most of the time! So I know how to deal with pesky people and I won't hold back much if they wrong me!'' She confidently said.

''Say lassie, am I getting more soup in my bowl or do I have to lick it off of my shoes?'' The patron asked very annoyed.

''Hey! You won't starve waiting for it so pipe down a bit!'' She brutishly sniped at the person, not having fully understood what the man was complaining about as she faced the camera again.

''So yeah, the conclusion, helpful, but not a pushover! I hope I'm interesting enough to appear on your show! Goodbye!'' Devika concluded, finishing with a polite nod of her head before the clip ended.

* * *

''I see what you meant, she's rather volatile. But still… helpfulness being her most primary trait just sounds rather boring.'' Chris hesitantly told Chef Hatchet right after the audition ended.

''Her audition displays her volatility and need for appreciation.'' Chef perceptively noted.

''Yeah, I noticed.''

''Well, I can assure you Chris that that will become her primary traits eventually!'' Chef confidently assured Chris. ''After all, she wants people to be grateful of the help she gives, and I've had enough experience with teenagers to know that they usually aren't!''

Chris scratched his chin and looked away as he thought about Chef's arguments. ''I guess we can take the risk!'' He admitted, smiling a bit as he laid the envelope containing Devika's audition on the pile.

''Mr. Mclean, why weren't you convinced of Devika's possible worth to the show?'' Someone from the camera crew asked.

''Nice people just aren't as interesting, or they need to have something else going for them! Who would want to watch some peaceniks?'' Chris answered.

''So you'd rather pick contestants who are bound to fight each other?'' The female crew member asked.

''I'd hold back with your questions a little if I were you!'' Chris threateningly urged the crew member while pointing at her. ''Otherwise I'll hold back on your payments!''

''Well sir, you're not paying us. This is only giving us study credit.'' The cameraman cautiously pointed out.

''Then I'll give you bad references.'' Chris dully corrected himself as he turned back to working.

* * *

After some time, Chris got up from his place and walked over to the whiteboard.

''Who're you adding?'' Chef asked, looking up from the application form he was reading.

''Cody and Noah!''

''Because they-'' Chef tried to ask until he was interrupted by a loud, overjoyed squeal. Chris and Chef turned their heads to the camera crew.

''Was that you?'' Chris asked the female crew member pretty miffed, pointing at her.

''Yes, sorry. Major fan of them both. Carry on.'' She remorsefully urged them, waving at Chris to continue.

Chef coughed once and reassumed the position he just had. ''Because they're fan-favorites?'' Chef guessed.

''Yep. I wonder why I didn't add them yesterday.''

''Shouldn't you add Duncan? He'd be great creating some more drama in the love triangle he got himself stuck in.'' Chef suggested, scratching his head.

''Later, later.'' Chris shrugged off as he sat back in his chair and began sorting different kinds of papers until he noticed that Chef has held a certain audition for a while now. ''You got another potential debutant?''

''Well, there's this girl.'' Chef responded, as he removed the DVD containing the audition from his own laptop and handed it along with the audition form to Chris, who began reading it.

* * *

-General information and biography-

Name: Georgina Groenenwoud.

Label: The Feminist.

From: Calgary, Alberta.

Biography:

Ever since thinking she was being shunned from the junior soccer team for being a girl, Georgina detested every human that had more testosterone than estrogen in its body. When she was older, she began to realize that the world is wholly unfair to women and girls alike, so when she learned what feminism was, she was sold and became 1 too. She didn't take no half measures and began to abhor everything and everyone she considered misogynic and going a long way to fiercely take part in demonstrations and undertaking other similar actions, striving to make the world a better place for females.

However, she eventually found out that there were certain beliefs in feminism that she didn't agree with at all. Unable to cope with that, she began to develop her own stream of feminism (Adding a few extreme beliefs on her own) and began preaching it. Georgina takes a lot of satisfaction from doing so, but her mother would much rather want Georgina to settle down a bit and enjoy her teenage life.

-General appearance-

Georgina has a pretty tall build (1.76 or 5.8), bears a pale skin tone with a spot here and there and has dark green eyes. She has light brown hair with curly ends that reach the bottom of her neck while she almost always wears it in a small, low ponytail. Georgina is generally fit but still has a small amount of stomach pudge.

Everyday wear: A orange-red jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows over a white baggy T-shirt, along with blue tight fitting jeans and tan colored boots. She wears a necklace with a star of David at all times.

Sleepwear: A red and white soccer jersey of AFC Ajax bearing number 11 on the back with black track pants.

Swimwear: An grayish black sport bra-like top with orange accents along with wide-fitting black shorts.

-Personality-

Georgina is a very proud and confident girl and she doesn't let insults or remarks easily ruin her self-esteem. She is very outspoken about her opinions, complaints and principles and doesn't shy away to voice them, whether people like it or not. Georgina is very sororal and becomes friends with other females rather quickly. Georgina can be pretty charismatic and is great at rallying and uniting people for any circumstance. Conclusively, she is very supportive of other females.

Georgina is an incredible hypocrite, both intentional or accidental and regularly contradicts her own principles or changes them on the spot to suit her. This also extends to having double standards. As she believes males to be vastly inferior to females, she's fairly dismissive towards them by default. Additionally, she gets quickly offended by guys and she is hard to reason with afterwards. Georgina is so up in her feminism that she's become a little cold and out of touch with her feelings and (for example) doesn't realize that she's crushing on someone. Georgina's pride has made her stubborn and it has become difficult for her to admit she was wrong or accept the truth as it is.

\- Interests-

Georgina actually takes joy in preaching about and protesting for feminism, it makes her feel important. Georgina used to swim competitively with her club and teach youngsters to swim, until something made her quit that. She still likes to swim laps. Georgina also used to play soccer competitively and is a big fan of AFC Ajax, where her older brother plays (And who she's a little envious of). Georgina likes winter sports and then especially snowboarding and ice skating. She has a sweet tooth and especially likes licorice candy.

As expected, Georgina despises many things she finds are even remotely degrading to women. She especially hates bikinis and advertisements that try to force beauty standards on females. Georgina fears vomiting and panics when she thinks she has to. Georgina is very dismissive towards fashion. She considers it an opinion made fact to make money off of mindless sheep. Georgina isn't hot about (modern) art and doesn't like to draw either because she believes she is terrible in it. She hates to be tickled, as she loathes both being touched and the feeling of powerlessness. Georgina is a poor cook, partially because she has a real dislike for preparing food.

* * *

''Lookie here, a feminist!'' Chris sneakily mumbled while he was halfway through reading the audition form. ''You know what things I like most about these teenagers who are so up in their beliefs?'' He asked Chef, bearing a devious smile.

''Hmm, let's see.'' Chef hummed as he scratched his chin. ''Is it the chance that they can develop a god complex?'' He guessed.

''Yes, what else?''

''The high drama potential they'll create when they learn that whatever they're fanatical about isn't so great after all?'' Chef guessed again, now smiling a bit smug.

''That too! But what I was aiming at is that they may be total hypocrites, no matter how hard they believe in it! And the way this girl has written herself down, I just feel that she's of that kind!'' Chris predicted while he eagerly rubbed his hands, after which he inserted the DVD in the envelope into his laptop.

* * *

The clip opened up with Georgina standing in a bedroom (that was most likely her own), which visibly had quite some posters hung the walls. Georgina herself was painting something on a wooden board. As the board stood with its back to the camera, it wasn't visible what she was painting onto it.

''Why should I be a part of the next Total Drama cast? Well, I can unite people for a good cause, well mainly unite girls for a good cause. Guys...'' She said before she shuddered and nodded her head furiously. ''... not so much. I don't get along with males since a long time, probably because they feel threatened by my hardcore feminism!'' She harshly continued.

''After all, since males have oppressed us since the dawn of humanity, I don't feel like I should have to get along with them either! They make us do the hard work, risk our health or even lives bearing the children they constantly impregnate us with, and still the best reward we get for that is a beating!'' Georgina passionately ranted, making frantic arm movements to accompany her rant. ''To name only 1 of the many grave examples how the superior gender is treated.'' She calmly, yet coldly finished as she folded her arms behind her back.

''I aspire to be your first female Total Drama winner,'' Georgina dreamily expressed. ''because I don't know why, but fate never seemed to favor the _better_ gender!'' She finished, putting an emphasis on better as her speech slowly formed into a grumble, after which she continued painting. ''Now I know that my chances of actually winning aren't very big, but aside from that, I want to show that there are many girls, teenager or otherwise, that can make decisions independently! Girls who aren't lead by how people will think of them or whose main pastime is being noticed by boys!'' Georgina continued, looking every other second at the camera from her paintwork, and finishing her sentence with a audible shudder.

''I too hope that I'll give a progressive image that hopefully can make me someone's role model, like my own are the Suffragettes, Joan Of Arc, Robin The Riveter and even Elaine Ridley!'' Georgina hopefully finished. ''But before I can do that, I'm going to stick it to the man! And I do literally mean, 'the man'!'' She declared before she put her brush away and showed the front of the board to the camera, revealing it to be actually a protest sign where Georgina had painted a female gender symbol surrounded by flames, although rather poorly. She smiled proudly at the camera before the clip ended.

* * *

''See? Real feminism isn't about women being 'the superior gender', it's about equality!'' Chris pointed out to Chef, who had joined him to watch.

''How do you know?'' Chef asked with a raised eyebrow.

''My sister's a feminist too! A real one, unlike her!'' Chris quickly answered to rapidly change back the subject. ''The hypocrisy is dripping off of her! She's in! Definitely!'' He eagerly declared before he put the DVD and the audition form back in the envelope.

''Absolutely.'' Chef humbly agreed.

''You do?'' Chris responded rather surprised.

''We haven't had someone fully like her yet, she'll be a good addition.'' Chef quietly explained.

''That's a first since we started with this!'' Chris remarked a little surprised as he laid the envelop on the pile.

''You're looking for uniqueness in contestants as well I may guess?'' The cameraman presumed.

''We do. But the sad truth is that we'll inevitably end up with teens who the fans just think that they are like former contestants. Ask the Total Drama Revenge crew. It isn't that they didn't live up to their expectations or potential with the fans, but...'' Chris explained as he started to hiss, not knowing what to say next. ''they'll keep comparing them to the original TDI cast anyhow. I guess the original cast sticks with them the most.'' He guessed.

''And that's bound to happen with all other generations to come. Like how this girl will probably be compared to Gwen once the promos get broadcasted.'' Chef predicted. The 2 continued working in silence for some minutes until a scripted voice from Chris's laptop notified him that he had received an e-mail.

''I'm not expecting anything. Who could it be?'' Chris wondered. He opened the mail and read it, after which he quietly snickered for a bit. ''Hey, you know who I just got mailed me?'' He asked Chef, who looked up and eyed him rather puzzled.

''Who?''

''Scott! He wants to have Dawn's address!''

''Oh boy, I wonder what he wants to visit her for!'' Chef sardonically wondered. ''Does he sound desperate?'' He curiously asked afterwards.

''He wouldn't admit it, but if Scott was to come here, he'd be crawling through the dirt and beg me on his bare knees, willing to be doing nothing short of anything! He already gave me an incentive by telling that the paparazzi loves this kind of gossip!'' Chris answered with sadistic glee, after which Chef quietly laughed.

''It'd be selfish if we didn't share this piece of utter desperation! Post it on 2Gag!'' Chef suggested between a few snickers.

''Nah, I think I'll just give it! The tabloids do pay good money for this kind of stuff they can speculate about, and I think we do need every penny we can get!'' Chris answered thoughtfully before he began typing.

''Are you really sure we can't post it on 2Gag?''

''No.'' Chris answered before a short pause. ''Not yet at least!'' He added with a devious grin, which Chef shared for a second afterwards and Chris got himself a cup of coffee and both men resumed working. Minutes later, Chef took a very thick envelope from the pile and looked inside. [1]

''This guy sent a whole video tape!'' Chef noted rather surprised, pulling the cassette out of the envelope.

'' Back when we were picking auditions for Total Drama Island, everyone sent tapes and it's all DVD's now! How time flies!'' Chris reminisced while Chef began to read the audition papers. ''Luckily we haven't got the time yet to put that old TV over there with the trash!'' Chris noted, nodding his head over at a corner. The cameraman aimed his camera at a TV of a older model and the video player beneath it, both of which were covered in copious amounts of dust.

* * *

-General information and biography-

Name: Novak Stojakovic.

Label: The Reporter.

From: Hamilton, Ontario.

Biography:

Being the 2nd child to immigrants fleeing from a country that was falling apart, Novak didn't have much as a child and learnt that he didn't need much either. While Novak had no problems with living in Canada (Having been born there, unlike his parents and older brother, who had difficulty with the language and many customs). His parents, not having much money, raised him with a thrifty, communist-like mentality and as such, he found many things to save money business as usual, such as sharing a room with his siblings, wearing his older brother's clothes when he grew out of them and working for his parents' carpentry business without question while growing up. Aside from this, Novak was also raised to do a lot of volunteer work for organizations like the soup kitchen.

In middle school, Novak joined the school's newspaper club and he discovered that journalism suited him, and he aimed to become a correspondent. He began writing about the thing that irked him most, the rich and popular crowd of students, which he despised because of their arrogant treatment of other students, slamming them in incredibly critical articles about every single one of their bad qualities while still remaining solemnly objective. Despite all the backlash he got from them, he felt that he did the right thing for exposing them for who they are.

-General appearance-

Novak has a olive skin tone and black hair which he usually has trimmed into a buzz cut. He is also growing a small beard around his mouth. Even though Novak has a burly stature from himself, he doesn't stand taller than 5.7 feet (1.75). His limbs are rather hairy and he has a small patch of chest hair as well. Additionally, Novak speaks with a slight southeastern-European accent due to his upbringing and has grayish blue eyes.

Everyday wear: A blue and black baseball tee along with mossy green cargo pants and 2 tone grey converses

Sleepwear: Novak wears a large black tank top along with dark blue boxer shorts

Swimwear: A pair of worn-out dark grey cargo shorts.

-Personality-

Novak is (For most of the time) very opinionated for a teenager, being able to give opinions both based on facts as well as his own thoughts. He is down-to-earth and views situations from a realistic viewpoint. Despite Novak usually acting rather stoic, he is very compassionate, being there for others without question or much of a doubt and handing out what he doesn't need to folks he thinks need it more. Novak is also fairly selflessly minded, having no problem taking a blow if it means that others get off easier. Lastly, Novak was raised to be very solemn, he has a lot of faith and respect for his own principles.

However, when Novak gives his opinion, he doesn't hold back and may voice it in a incredibly brutish fashion if he doesn't like it no matter how well he means. He is fairly cynical about people's actions, hardly ever believing that there isn't anything behind someone's good intentions. Novak can be self-righteous, fiercely trying to justify his errors when he feels he has done right (Whether he actually has done right depends on the situation). Novak holds unreasonably little respect for people who he finds to have undesirable traits (Mostly arrogance, selfishness and greed) and he can also be rather rancorous or cold, showing no pity at all for those who he believes don't deserve it. Finally, he often sticks to the first impression he gets of someone or something, whether it's negative or positive.

\- Interests-

Novak loves to discuss with others about news and other relevant topics, a fondness which he developed since he joined the newspaper club, joining said club also gave him a interest in photography. He is very attached to the few family members he has in Canada and they are important to him, knowing that the others are still far away. Novak likes things much better if they're handmade, it can be everything from pies to chairs. His favorite music genre is Eurodance and his favorite sport is soccer.

Novak outright hates decadence and it often frustrates him that the money spent isn't used better, he doesn't like wasting either for similar reasons. He is largely against the concept of celebrities, finding it idiotic to almost worship people just because they're famous. He hates the glorification of war, he especially hates video games that depict one. Novak also has a hatred for big companies, it irks him how greedy they can be. Similarly, he doesn't like fads and trends either, calling them schemes and crass consumerism. Novak has difficulty with understanding and using slang and for this reason doesn't like it very much.

* * *

''Novak Stojacovic, that name reminds me of a tennis player.'' Chris whispered as he let the name sink in. ''We ever had a Russian contestant before?'' Chris asked Chef after concluding his thoughts. ''Not counting Svetlana.''

''He isn't Russian. He's a Yugoslav.'' Chef pointed out.

''All the same.'' Chris carelessly shrugged off before he approached a TV, wiped some dust off of it and turned the TV on.

''I dare you to say that to his face.'' Chef grumbled before Chris inserted the video tape and the audition began playing.

* * *

The audition started with a shot of Novak, sitting behind a computer and intensely typing on the keyboard until he looked up into the camera. The video quality was a bit grainier than the other auditions.

''Zdravo, I am Novak and this is my audition for the next Total Drama season.'' He formally stated while he folded his hands on the desk. ''My goal is to become a renowned correspondent. To cover the most important events of the year and be a voice for the faceless people who were struck by famine, oppression or war!'' Novak told, becoming gradually a bit more passionate.

''I especially take that last one to heart. Because all the examples I named where factors that made my parents flee the old country and settle here. They never had much and even less when they arrived, so as a result, I didn't have as much as others when I grew up.'' Novak continued a bit numbly, turning his away from the camera a bit and sniffing aloofly.

''But I've grown to be happy with how I turned out. After all, I can't miss what I never had. And that surely will benefit my stay at whatever poor accommodation you make us stay in!'' Novak assured, beginning to sound more lively again.

''When I win, I'll use the million dollar to fund me a nice college degree, and the rest is going to the old country to help out the members of my family who couldn't make the jump to here. Because I care for them, and I don't want to keep the money for myself, I'm afraid it'll change me into the rich jerks who haunt this school, almost driving over anyone like they rule the joint or even worse, judge others by their possessions or appearances!'' Novak explained with increasing fury as he began to frown. ''I hate them so bad.'' He muttered under his breath while looking away for a second.

''Thankfully I could combine my ambition and my membership of the school's journalism club to write about their disgusting behavior. In fact, I'm doing it right now!'' Novak announced before he twisted the computer screen to face the camera, showing that he was typing an article. ''Strangely, the editor-in-chief finds them borderline slanderous, but I am just writing down what I've experienced!'' Novak assured, pounding his fist on the desk once.

''But now that he doesn't accept my stories about the rich kids anymore, I had to look for another thing to write about, and what would be a more interesting article for a teenager than a contestant's firsthand experience on Total Drama?'' He rhetorically asked.

''So, if you want a new contestant that's compassionate, hardworking and doesn't shy away to speak his mind, then take me in. I thank you for your time.'' He formally finished as he returned to typing his article right before the clip ended.

* * *

''Compassionate, hardworking, and incredibly hate bearing.'' Chef grumbled as he crossed his arms.

''Reason enough to accept him!'' Chris chirped as he put the video back into the envelope along with the audition papers and laid it on the respective pile.

* * *

Several hours later, Chris was again sorting out documents from the file cabinet he worked with earlier.

''You know, I think we can't make the challenges of the season stick to a certain theme.'' Chris disappointedly declared. ''Because I've got lots of concepts left from what we couldn't get around doing in previous seasons. Like a 'Build your own fort with giant building bricks' challenge or a paintball territory war,'' Chris explained, holding up the documents containing said challenges. ''but they don't have anything in common aside from a faint military link! But it probably won't be a popular theme!'' He continued complaining while sorting them out again.

''Why do you care about what theme the season's about?'' Chef grumbled.

''Because it's good to stick to a theme! Do you know why Total Drama Island is such a fan favorite?''

''Because it was the first season?'' Chef guessed.

''No, because it had the authentic summer camp feel! Same goes for Total Drama Action. If you're having a season on a film lot, then it's nothing more than logical than that you stay true to the theme! We wouldn't hold a England-themed challenge in Germany too right?'' Chris explained.

''I understand.'' Chef sympathetically agreed. ''But do something about it in the time you still have or quit whining!'' He continued a bit ticked off.

''I will!'' Chris determinedly snapped back before he frantically dug through the file cabinet.

''I've got another interesting newb for you to see! The name's Riley.'' Chef announced minutes later while stretching his hand holding the audition form out to Chris, who kept on working with his documents.

''Show me later! We need another boy first to keep the gender ratio even!''

''Riley _is_ a boy!'' Chef clarified a bit annoyed while still having his arm stretched out.

''Oh.'' Chris gasped, realizing his mistake. ''Sucks to be him!'' He chuckled before he accepted the document from Chef and began reading it.

* * *

-General information and biography-

Name: Riley O' Sullivan.

Label: The Information Hoarder.

From: Halifax, Nova Scotia.

Biography:

Being the youngest of 4 brothers and the 2nd youngest sibling in the family overall, Riley has always been the runt of the litter. Being the physically weakest of the bunch didn't help improving his position of power either. While it mostly stuck to teasing typical for brothers, there were times where they really made his blood boil.

Fascinated by spy movies and cold war films, Riley began to follow a programming course, of which he got some hacking skills, learnt from the internet how to open locked doors with hairpins and got some equipment like bugs and cameras. While Riley first used these for his own amusement, he quickly figured that they can be used to discover secrets and dirt on his brothers too, with which he'd blackmail them into doing his biding, which gave him a much more influential position among his brothers.

-General appearance-

Riley has a slightly unhealthy pale skin color, which is dotted with a few spots. He has mid-short, brown, slightly unkempt hair with quite some stray locks laying on his forehead. Riley has a prominent frown thanks to his bushy and naturally arched eyebrows. He is of pretty short stature (5.6 or 1.68) and comes over as smaller a little smaller as he walks with a very slight hunch. He doesn't have any significant muscles, but he's in shape nonetheless. Furthermore, Riley wears small rectangular glasses and can't see very detailed without if he doesn't squint his eyes.

Everyday wear: A dark brown polo shirt over a white undershirt with slightly longer sleeves along with grey jeans and pale green running shoes. He also wears a bare, metal medallion tied to a lace around his neck.

Sleepwear: A dark green, buttoned pajama shirt and black pajama pants.

Swimwear: A pair of brown shorts with green accents. The waistband sags a bit and it reveals that Riley wears something black under the shorts.

-Personality-

Riley is a smart guy, knowing a lot of things about different subjects. He is pretty shrewd and is thorough with ways to reach his objectives. Riley is easily humored and has no problem with being the butt of jokes (Save for a few exceptions), he commonly even resorts to self-deprecating humor. While Riley won't admit it, he can be a real softy and often begrudgingly gives in to his close ones' (Family, close friends, significant other) begging, even if he really doesn't feel like it or want to. Riley has a very good insight in human natures, though his predictions and judgments aren't always correct. Conclusively, he is pretty mellow and can be genuinely understanding of someone else's feelings and ideas.

However, Despite being labeled as a softy, Riley can be incredibly stoic and business-like too, having no regret if he undertakes questionable actions to reach his goal. Related to this is that Riley becomes easily corrupted once he has power or influence over others. Riley may be smart but a lot of his knowledge consists of useless trivialities. He isn't always as perceptive either and things regularly slip his attention and he may get careless if he's feeling good about a situation. He has become a little superstitious from all the mythology he has read, this alternates between actually believing it and acting like it, as he wants it to be real. He's often pretty cynically grim about everything (Including himself) and his humor may reflect on this.

\- Interests-

Riley is a big fan of cold war spy movies, he's intrigued by their niftiness and the atmosphere they give off. In a similar vein, he likes heist movies for their sophistication. He is a real dog person and loves his own dog with all his heart. Riley has a fondness for building with building bricks, which is a relic from his childhood. Riley likes soccer and closely follows especially the English competition. He likes to read about history (And then specifically about the cold war) and mythology of any kind or any culture. He likes smooth jazz and has a soft spot for organ music. Last but not least Riley is rather proud of his strong Irish heritage.

While Riley would never outright hate his brothers (Or his younger sister), they are often a pain to him. Despite Riley's like of mythology, he has a big fear of banshees and greatly dreads the moment he hears/sees one. Riley has a prominent hatred for wrestling, he finds it a barbaric sport. Similarly, he isn't a big fan of American football either, he finds it a pretentious, wimpier, rip-off of rugby. He is easily frustrated by the common image of hipsters, who he finds braggarts and hypocritical. His dislike of indie theater is related to this. Riley doesn't like spicy food and a lot of rice-based dishes. Riley gets quickly annoyed by know-alls and isn't very keen about snobbish behavior either.

* * *

''He has a sneaky mug.'' Chris noted while looking at the enclosed photograph. ''I'm curious! Give me his audition tape!'' Chris curiously demanded, and inserted the disc into his laptop after Chef gave it to him.

* * *

The audition opened up in a bedroom, the camera being pointed at a desk.

''You know what's the hardest element of growing up is?'' Riley asked as he appeared into the shot. ''Siblings! Brothers especially!'' He answered his own question as he picked up a photo frame standing on the desk.

''Unfortunately, I have 4 of 'em, am the youngest of them all and we hardly get along.'' Riley told mildly upset as he clearly showed the photo in the frame, which was a family photo. ''And that often means that the youngest son dangles at the bottom of the social food chain! And I am no exception of that rule! Really, my brothers even respect our dog more than me!'' He clarified with increasing annoyance. ''But, that's not so special, we all love that dog.'' He quietly added as he nodded his head a bit smiled humbly.

''Anyway,'' Riley continued, getting a more confident and serious attitude as he stepped back so that his whole body was in the camera's vision and stretched his arms out. ''As you can see, I'm not very effective physically, well at least not as much as my brothers. So what do I do to keep my ugly hide from being hassled? I find ways to convince them not to! And I did so by being smart… and by buying electronics to spy on them!'' Riley answered with a sly grin as he removed a very small camera from the back of the photo frame.

''Now I will find out who's been stealing from my candy stash in my room! Now I literally caught them with their hands in the cookie jar!'' Riley quipped as he displayed the mini camera before he chuckled a few times. ''Joking aside, I've planted bugs and microphones all over the house! I can hear everything, I can see everything! _Everything!_ And when I can, that means that there's dirt bound to be dug up and used against them!'' Riley stated, finishing with a noticeably dark grin. ''And often, that's reason enough for them pests to keep it

''And they don't just do wonders at home, they work like a charm at school as well! After all Chris, knowledge is power!'' Riley assured, softly burying a finger in 1 of his temples for a moment. ''So, years of childhood pestering and counteracting that has made me confident that I'll be a good contestant for your next Total Drama season!''

* * *

''He looks like a good contender indeed! Sneaky, thorough, but he does not seem fully unbeatable!'' Chris summed up. ''We need a guy like this!'' He eagerly assured Chef.

''This guy's cameras and bugs makes me value my privacy even more.'' Chef said as Chris ejected the DVD.

''Eh, what's privacy these days with Facemag rampantly harvesting everyone's data?'' Chris laconically asked. ''I say he's in!'' He semi-declared as he put the DVD and the audition papers back in the file.

''Fine.'' Chef agreed a little begrudgingly as he walked back to his own place while Chris laid the envelope on the pile and both men resumed working.

After a dozen more minutes, Chris began to act nervous and stressed. He eventually the documents he worked with aside and clenched his hands to his head.

''What's up?'' Chef asked.

''I can't think of a theme!'' Chris whined before he let his face slam into the table. ''Days like these can really give you a one-way ticket to a shrink!'' Chris assured the camera crew.

''You're really letting yourself get worked up this theme thing right?'' Chef guessed, after which Chris nodded his head. ''I think you're overworked and that we should get back at it tomorrow.'' Chef suggested.

''Yeah, maybe I'll get some ideas after some intense R&R.'' Chris agreed as he picked up the documents that had fallen on the ground and laid them on the table, after which he followed Chef out of the office.

''I know a good place a few blocks from here.'' Chef informed Chris before locking down the office. ''You guys want some too?'' He asked the camera crew as they left.

* * *

 **There you have the second batch!**

 **[1] This part lays a link to another story of mine called Second Chances, where Scott mails Chris for the exact same purpose and receives a similar response. If I get around it, I may update it again sometime soon.**

 **Newcomers: Aziz, Devika, Georgina, Judith, Julien, Margaret, Novak and Riley.**

 **Veterans returning: Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Eva, Geoff, Gwen, Noah and Owen.**

 **Like Chef and Devika herself hint, she appeared before in Total Drama Vengeance and out of all newcomers who made a cameo in said story, she had received the biggest overhaul in personality! She used to be a bit of a tartly seductress before I changed her into the character she is now by merging her with a scrapped character called Nigel, who possessed most of Devika's current personality traits. Lesson learned, never introduce an OC until you're completely sure it's ready!**

 **Take note that this story (And its predecessor) take place in a separate canon from Total Drama Pakihtew Island, so as not to spoil too much, but there hasn't been a female winner when Georgina shot her audition as the finale of Total Drama Vengeance still had to happen too. Like Devika, Georgina also had a cameo appearance in TDV, though she changed barely at all. Also, can you name the characters Georgina is referring to?**

 **Novak incorporates several teenager stereotypes in one. But despite that, his reporter character remains the dominant one... by far. Additionally, 10 internets for anyone who can determine which country Novak means with 'the old country' before he reveals it himself!**

 **Riley's stereotype is among the least teen-like of the bunch, but he's meant to be that 1 sneaky kid that seemingly knows everything about everyone and what he doesn't, he gets to know.**

 **When all these newbies are posted, I'll start a poll where you can vote for your favorite (Without any effect whatsoever, just for fun!).**

 **So once again, if you've liked it, leave a review, favorite and/or follow. But only if you want of course!**

 **Until next update!**

 **Feyenoord FTW next season.**

 **:D,**

 **L.W.**


	3. 0-60: Another Pick For The Brawl

**Total Drama Superior**

 **Hello again!**

 **Jeptwin: Sorry pal, this isn't a SYOC story. Should've made that a little clearer early on and I already did. But I hope I settled it well enough with you with that little deal we made!**

 **Pabulover123: Of course the world of TV hosting is cruel! Your entire career and financial situation can depend on 1 missed gig! And you caught on to my little scheme, smart!**

 **Fika1999: I was already wondering where you were. I opted to message you, but that felt clingy!**

 **Sorry for the delay. But not only was I halfway done with the next chapter when I first published it (Hence the quick update), I was in France for a few days and I couldn't work on it there. I tried to finish this chapter before I went, but I think you'll know how well deadlines work for me if you've been around my stories for some time! To make up a little for it, there's a little extra for those people who've watched Pahkitew Island hidden in this chapter!**

 **1 thing I forgot, the interests could be for practically any reason you can think of. They could foreshadow a future plot, friendship, hostility or just be an addition to their character! Which one is which? Go read for yourself once the story starts and commit yourself to finding them!**

 **There's nothing left here anymore! Get reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter (Episode) 0.60: Another Pick For The Brawl**

* * *

Chris, Chef and the documentary crew sat in a speedboat as they were heading towards the shore of an island in a enormous body of water a few days later.

''3, 2, 1, and rolling.'' The female crew member counted down as Chris picked up a clipboard and fixed his hair a little before the cameraman started recording.

''So, we're about to arrive at the eastern tip of Michipicoten Island to check out the location! We inspect the accommodations, the possibilities and see what more there is to it!'' Chris explained, louder than usual to overcome the noise of the motor, to the camera crew after the cameraman had hit record.

''Shouldn't you've checked it out _before_ you choose it?'' The female crew member asked.

''Well, we've already chosen this location because it was an improvement over the other picks. Now we just need to know what it needs and what else we can do with it!'' Chris answered before they approached a concrete dock.

''What's this place called?'' Chef asked as he eyed the campgrounds in front of him as the boat came to a stop.

''Camp...'' Chris browsed through the papers on his clipboard. ''...Classified?'' He confusedly finished.

''That's a strange name.'' Chef noted as he moored the boat to a metal post.

''No, there's a large 'classified' stamp on the name!'' Chris clarified, pointing at the obscured word.

''So we can think of a name ourselves?''

''No one's here to stop us, so yup.''

''Well, camp Classified.'' Chef quickly suggested.

''That sounds nice! I like your style!'' Chris smiled before he, Chef and the camera crew stepped onto the dock and watched the panorama in front of them.

The site consisted of a network of sand roads around the grounds, 2 single level concrete barracks with wooden porches and separate sections, another concrete building that looked like a mess hall and another cylindrical metal barrack, which was much smaller compared to the other two. At the north side of the campgrounds was a very badly maintained dry-dock that could easily fit 2 medium sized boats and to the south of the grounds, yet close to the shore was a large open spot with cracked tarmac. In the back was a warehouse-like building that, judging by the specific doors on the side, could also function as a garage. Aside from the buildings, there were also plenty of foundations around, meaning that there were once more buildings. Conclusively, the entire area was surrounded by a heavily rusted chain link fence with behind that heavy forestation on uneven terrain.

''Looks like Wawanakwa.'' Chef remarked with a raised eyebrow. ''A fairly industrial looking Wawanakwa.''

''There doesn't seem to be any bathroom facilities on first glance. That can be solved with some porta potties and mobile showers.'' Chris noted, scribbling on his clipboard as everyone walked onto the sandy beach the dock was built on and headed straight for 1 of the concrete barracks. Chef unlocked 1 of the barracks' doors and entered, seeing 4 bunk beds standing in the room with moth eaten bedding. Chris walked to a green tiled room in the back while the camera crew stayed behind with Chef.

''We're going to need new bedding.'' Chef called out to Chris after plucking it for a bit.

''But the bathroom problem is no more.'' Chris responded from the other room, peeking his head through the door opening, which lacked a door. ''It's all here in the back. Toilets, groups showers, everything!'' He summed up as he scratched out what he just read and both left the room to check the other barracks.

After checking all barracks, Chris and Chef inspected the mess hall. It was a plain hall with wooden panels on the walls. Several plastic picnic tables were scattered around the dining area and a U-shaped barriers separated a path from the rest of the room which led to a large opening in the wall from where the food was served in the kitchen. On the ceiling were several ceiling fans installed.

Chris turned on the ceiling fans by means of a button on the wall, after which they slowly swiveled. Chris pouted his lips a little nodded approvingly as Chef went to the kitchen. ''This seems alright.'' He shrugged, scribbling on his clipboard once again. ''How's the kitchen?'' Chris shouted at Chef as the camera crew followed Chris into the kitchen.

''It'll do.'' Chef stated as he looked around and successfully turned a gas ring on and off before they all left. The kitchen had a walk-in freezer, broom closet and the walls and floors had the same green tiles as in the washrooms. The appliances and cupboards itself looked dated, at some places a little damaged, but functional.

After the kitchen, Chris and Chef headed straight for the metal barracks at the right-hand side of the mess hall. Chef unlocked the door and they entered a more luxurious barrack than the other two. It contained a private bathroom, bedroom and a small office. Chris smiled widely at the sight of it all.

''This will be my room!'' He gleefully announced, sounding like a happy child. ''It has everything I need! My own bathroom, enough room to store all the documents, it's perfect!''

''And where do I have to sleep?'' Chef asked in a rather protesting manner.

''You can sleep in the kitchen right?'' Chris meekly suggested as they walked out of the barrack and he locked the door. Chef muttered incomprehensibly everyone made their way over to the dry-docks.

Chris examined the crumbling dock and scratched his head in puzzlement. ''Can we do something with this?''

''I doubt it. We are better off breaking it down before someone badly hurts themselves on it. And if they sue, we're in trouble.'' Chef responded.

''Noted.'' Chris told Chef, writing it down before they went to the warehouse. As Chef slid open the large door, it was revealed that there quite some wooden crates in all sizes stacked atop of each other.

''Pretty sloppy of our dear army to leave such potentially dangerous experiments behind.'' Chris said, scratching the back of his head as he gazed at all the crates.

''We can use whatever's in these crates to create challenges.'' Chef enthusiastically proposed.

''Meh, rather not. Not only don't I want to be responsible for setting off a nuke, I thought of what you said back at the office and maybe I should try to come off as a little less cruel.'' Chris calmly rejected. ''I'll let the military pick them up.'' He added as he wrote on his clipboard again.

''If the crates are gone, maybe we have a nice place for challenges?'' Chef suggested.

''Hey, I think I just got a sweet idea!'' Chris contently announced, rapidly jerking his pen in the direction of the crates a few times. ''The theme is going to be picked every day there's a challenge!'' He excitedly announced.

''Care to explain that a little?'' The cameraman requested.

''Simple. Someone chooses a crate containing the description for a challenge and with that we'll go along! We don't need a central theme as much as we can use a new one every day! '' Chris explained as everyone exited the warehouse.

''Hmm, it's okay, but it needs a lot of preparation. Both before the season starts and when the theme is chosen.'' Chef cautioned Chris.

''Don't worry about it! I've read almost all the files at the office! There are plenty of challenge concepts we can easily set up! We just need to buy the stuff required and we'll be set!'' He carelessly shrugged off while they approached the large tarmac pad and stopped walking to look at it, seeing that it was actually a helicopter landing pad, as a big H was still discernible in the chipping paint.

''Are you also thinking that we this season's Of Shame should be a helicopter?'' Chef asked.

''Yeah.'' Chris agreed, smiling a little. ''We should put the elimination area close by, about there.'' He suggested, pointing at an area between the shore and the barracks. ''That leaves only the task of buying a helicopter, dishonor it a little if necessary and set up the area and then we're having covered the elimination area as well!'' Chris contently summed up as he noted it down and walked towards the woods. ''Let's scout the woodlands on our property and then we can head back!''

''Really? Because I have the feeling we're forgetting something important.'' Chef pondered as he stayed behind with the camera crew and thought. [1]

''You forgot-''

''Time's a wasting Chef!'' Chris called out, cutting off the cameraman. Chef shrugged and followed Chris.

* * *

Several days later, everyone returned to the office's conference room to resume their work.

''Let's stick to our tradition here.'' Chris suggested as he walked over to the whiteboard immediately after entering. ''Of the veterans, we need some heavy hitters put into the mix! Who would you suggest Chef?'' He asked Chef before taking the marker.

Chef leaned back in his chair and thought for a few seconds, scratching his chin. ''Alejandro.'' He determinedly answered.

''Why him? Everybody knows what he's like now, he won't stand a chance a quarter as big as it was in World Tour!'' Chris pointed out rather puzzled, while writing his name down nonetheless.

''He was trapped in that machine for quite some time, that can leave a, slightly narcissistic, man of honor like Alejandro bitter, _very_ bitter! He may not be able to play it sly anymore, but I bet he can still be dangerous with a much more direct and... vengeful approach!'' Chef explained, finishing with a devious undertone as he squeezed his hand into a fist.

''What makes you think he'll become like that?'' Chris wondered.

''5 seasons of this show gives you a good insight in teenagers.'' Chef plainly answered while he began to read auditions again.

''Well,'' Chris started before starting to write down another name. ''in that light I'm adding Heather. I'm curious whether they'll be able to cooperate now!''

''Doubt it. Alejandro's probably furious at her and I've heard that she's been a emotional wreck the past few days.''

''Now what could wreck Total Drama's own Heather that way? Broken nails?'' He sarcastically wondered, crossing his arms and chuckling a bit.

''Don't joke around with that! It really hurts!'' The female crew member interrupted their conversation. A silence briefly fell and both Chris and Chef gave her annoyed glares. ''Don't mind me, continue.'' She calmly encouraged them, waving frantically at them.

''I heard that it's because of her failing grades in college.'' Chef responded, continuing as if the interruption didn't happen.

''Do you believe it yourself? She has a breakdown right when she's about to compete again? Real clever of her to make her look weak!'' Chris cynically shot down as he headed back to his own desk.

''Do you know what contestants do to prepare for the competition?'' The cameraman asked.

''Not really. Like what I Heather suspect of now, Ezekiel tried to boost his image by appearing in all kinds of tabloids and boasting about his chances before he was about to appear on World Tour.'' Chris answered, twisting his chair to face the camera. ''And we all know how that turned out.'' He wryly muttered, frowning into the emptiness until he shot up and walked back to the whiteboard.

''Are you adding who I think you're adding?'' The female crew member asked a little annoyed.

''Yes, Ezekiel.'' Chris answered before he finished scribbling his name down. ''Because that guy can't possibly get himself booted first again. 3rd time's a charm they say right?'' He asked before he chuckled a bit. When he realized no one even grinned, he frowned intensely and turned back to the whiteboard. ''And now that I'm here, I might as well add...'' Chris paused and pressed the marker on his chin as he thought, eventually writing down a name. ''Leshawna.''

''Did you choose her to contradict the ongoing controversy of your racist remarks back in Botswana?'' The third member of the crew, the man in charge of holding the microphone, spontaneously asked. Chef furrowed his brow and leaned towards Chris right after.

''Alright, first off that wasn't a racist remark, just a reference! And second, no I'm not adding her because of that but because she adds sass to the competition!'' Chris vehemently defended himself.

''Sure, sure.'' Chef insincerely agreed, applauding cynically. ''Before you're throwing in any more poor excuses, I've got an interesting newbie for you.'' He informed Chris as he resumed working. Chris walked over to Chef and began reading the audition form he was offered.

* * *

-General information and biography-

Name: Raine Szyslak.

Label: The Doomsday Prepper.

From: Christopher Lake, Saskatchewan.

Biography:

Raine was an average small-town teenager. Then she began to listen to the conspiracies of her neurotic next-door neighbor, after which she too became convinced that the world would end soon (Yet her neighbor wasn't very clear by what cause). Instead of becoming a neurotic doomsayer like her neighbor, she instead became determined to outlive doomsday.

Raine was already into camping out in the woods, but she began toughening herself up by getting her priorities straight and practicing to make several animal traps. She also began to harvest necessities like tools and seeds of different fruit and vegetable-bearing plants. making plans for a completely self-sufficient encampment that'd allow her and others to live permanently in the forest for when doomsday would come, having found an ideal location, drawn a blueprint schematic, organized a society structure and having opened an account at the local bank to fund her fortress. The only thing left to do for Raine is recruiting other people to survive doomsday with.

-General appearance-

Raine has a burly build for a girl, is above average tall for her age (1.78 or 5.9) and has a peachy skin tone. Her hair is black and so short that she can completely tuck it away under the do rag (Safe for a few strands) bearing a red paisley motif she wears. She has olive green eyes.

Everyday wear: A slightly oversized mossy green combat jacket over a white shirt with a torn neck hole and torn sleeves. Camouflage-patterned pants and beige hiking boots, everything pretty dirty.

Sleepwear: No jacket, no pants, no shoes, only her shirt and her lightly tattered grey briefs.

Swimwear: A green swimsuit with camouflage patterned gym shorts.

-Personality-

1 of Raine's defining trait is her ballsiness, she has a high pain tolerance and hardly backs down from anything that not everyone would easily do. Raine lives by a distinct pack- like mentality. She's rather distant (But by no means antisocial) but once she befriends people she finds useful (In the most friendly context of the word) to have around after doomsday or sympathizes with, she'll be incredibly loyal to them. Raine almost never hesitates because she makes decisions very quickly. She can (Temporarily) put her hatred for someone aside and work with said people without immediate problems. Constantly eating wild animals and being outside in the unspoiled woods of Saskatchewan has given Raine a very good health and she is barely susceptible to diseases. But IF she gets sick, she gets sick badly.

Raine is dangerously impulsive and makes risky, haphazard decisions very often, which may endanger others. She tends to be a bit cruel and try to dominate other people, especially people that annoy her. But she will begrudgingly respect them if her target holds his/her own against her dominance. Raine is a bit emotionally unstable and can get disproportionally furious with someone if she feels said person wronged her. She can't take advise and criticisms very well, especially if the adviser isn't flawless in her book and if she doesn't get along with the critic. Raine is very inconsiderate and lacks a lot of social grace mostly due to her rude behavior and violent tendencies. Lastly, Raine has poor hygiene and this is even worsened by the fact that she gets dirty easily.

\- Interests-

Raine really enjoys camping out in the woods and does so quite often. When out camping she also regularly catches her own food like deer or boar and has a certain level of pride for catching game. Despite that, her respect and treatment of animals is second to none and often likes to watch them as well as eating them. Raine also has a knack for raising crops. She likes to drive ATV's and dirt bikes and recently got a license to do so. Her favorite music is anarchistic in nature, to which she relates.

Raine hates being in cities (The bigger, the worse) and takes a specific hatred to her image of city folk who she considers shallow and hypocritical. She is very disinterested in politics and has a severe distrust in politicians. Raine loathes overly chemical products and prefers things to be as natural as possible. She has a fear-like hatred for pollution too, no matter what kind. Raine also has a sore dislike for TV shows of any kind. And she doesn't exactly know why, but she can't bring herself to get along with young children.

* * *

''Dangerous, impulsive, brutal, from what I just read of her, we got the need for this cast's loose cannon fulfilled if we add Raine!'' Chris enthusiastically said, after which took the DVD out of the envelope and inserted it into his laptop.

* * *

The clip opened up with Raine sitting on a small tree trunk in a dark forest at night, with the only source of light being a campfire just out of the camera's view in front of her.

''Hey, I am Raine.'' Raine briefly greeted before she used a stick to scratch her lower back. ''Usually, I don't even think of batting an eye to stupid TV shows like yours, but 2 of the poor idiots you had recruited just came by, looking for a giant ape and that got me thinking.'' She explained before she took a knife that she had lodged in another tree trunk and bent towards the fire with it.

When her upper body appeared again, she held a piece of roasted meat and took a bite out of it. ''Don't trust those commercials, if you want truly organic meat, you catch it yourself!'' She assured with her mouth full, holding the remaining piece of meat out to the camera as she accidentally spit a piece of chewed meat on the lens.

''Anyway, like any other teenager, I need money and I need it quickly!'' Raine calmly stated as she leant back. ''But not for unnecessary junk, but for a very important cause! Because by the end of the year, doomsday hits and society as we know it will be gone! End! Finito!'' Raine loudly predicted, making wild gestures.

''It will become a dog-eat-dog world, so of course, I prepare to survive it as the apex predator! I trained, gathered supplies, made out a plan and set up a fund at the local bank where people can donate money to build my fortified encampment with, which can endure every kind of doomsday event imaginable!'' Raine lively explained while she leaned towards the campfire again to retrieve another piece of meat. ''At least, I hope.'' She quietly added, sounding a bit insecure.

''But that's where the problem is! If those greedy little pests don't donate the money they worship so badly, then I can't make a safe haven! And since your piece of degenerate television offers a million dollars as the great prize, I thought I should give it a shot to fund it myself!'' Raine bitterly declared before angrily munching on another piece of meat before she scratched her crotch in plain sight.

''And maybe I can reach out to other people willing to believe that the end is coming!'' She humbly concluded before the clip finished.

* * *

''Another crazy teenager. This generation is really screwed up.'' Chef flatly noted.

''So much fear and desperation!'' Chris quietly cheered. ''We should definitely let her in!'' He enthusiastically told Chef while he put the DVD back in the envelope. ''If you find any more teenagers that are similar to her, yet interesting enough, you put them on their own pile!'' Chris reminded him.

''Like this guy?'' Chef responded, holding up another file he had just read.

''What about him?''

''His name is Shawn, just look at his tape and you'll see.'' Chef promised before he played the audition again on his own laptop.

The clipped opened in night filter. The camera was pointed at Shawn in a cramped and completely black space while he held a baseball bat close to his head.

* * *

''If this video reaches its destination, then it means that the postal services haven't fully turned yet. I am Shawn, and I want to use your show to see my zombie-proof bunker become a reality!'' Shawn told in a hushed voice. ''You heard me right, zombies! The apocalypse has hit already! They're everywhere, and only 1 mistake can lead to a fatal bite from them!'' He continued with increasing panic as he huddled up.

''I take precautions to avoid being bit at the most inopportune moments. I haven't slept in my own bed for months now because I mean; hello? I better lay down on a platter with a nice salad on the side so that a zombie can bite me! I've been sleeping in trees because the shufflers can't get you up there. I haven't been to a bathroom in ages as well, small rooms with little moving space you know. Luckily, you don't need a bathroom either when you're up in a tree, but you better hope that the tree's leafs are comfortable to wipe with.'' He explained, saying his last sentence with an awkward undertone.

''I also heard that you've been holding your shows on islands, and that could save all our lives! Abandoned islands are the safest places to go in heavy times, as long as you make sure no one's infected! Zombies can't swim, well can't swi-'' He professionally explained, abruptly stopping mid-sentence when he heard footsteps outside. He held his bat close to him and eyed the camera utterly terrified. ''They've found my hiding place!'' He wheezed in utter panic before he got really close to the camera as the footsteps came closer. ''If I don't respond to this video, then I have fallen! Learn from this!'' He warned before he shot up with the camera now shooting his legs, and opened the top part of the space, the light revealing the space to actually be a dumpster.

''Die again zombie!'' Shawn shouted before a clubbing sound could be heard before a thud. ''Mom? Oops.'' He guiltily exclaimed before the clip ended.

* * *

Chris and Chef were laughing loudly as the audition tape con concluded.

''It's a shame that we already got Raine, otherwise I'd definitely let him on!'' Chris said after catching his breath, still laughing a little. ''Put him with the other teens who were just not good enough!'' He told Chef as Chris walked back to his own seat.

''Zombies. I say it again, some crazy generation we've raised.'' Chef muttered as he laid the tape on the other pile, which had grown in height since the first tape was put there, and resumed their work in quiet.

''With that, I'd like to discuss something with you.'' Chris formally requested. Chef raised an eyebrow in response. ''We need to add new game elements and rules to make this season more unique!''

''What did you have in mind?''

''I was thinking about a thing for when the teams had merged.'' Chris began explaining as he walked over to the whiteboard and began writing on an empty part of it. ''We hold a challenge, a brutal one, and whoever wins it gets a major advantage for the rest of the competition safe for the finale! Said contestant will get the advantage, but will most likely make him or her a much bigger target! What do you think?'' He optimistically asked Chef for his opinion after writing down the basics. Chef scratched his chin as he thought it over.

''I have little faith in this.'' He eventually declared. ''Isn't it wholly unfair that whoever wins that challenge, even if it's with pure luck, gets to reap the rewards for the rest of the competition? Or even worse, what if that advantage allows that contestant to effortlessly win everything? That becomes predictable and boring and that is bad for ratings! We should stick with handing out advantages as rewards for challenges in the same episode.'' Chef dismissively concluded.

''Okay, you made your point. It sucks!'' Chris quickly agreed, a tad annoyed as he erased his text. ''Do you have a good idea then?''

''Well, there's this rule I've been thinking about for quite some time now. It involves handing out additional votes as reward for winning challenges after the teams have been dissolved.'' Chef told him.

''Votes as rewards for winning challenges?'' Chris repeated slightly puzzled, yet writing it down on the board despite not understanding it fully.

''Yeah, it's simple. Whoever wins the challenge gets an X amount of votes to use, maybe whoever get in 2nd and 3rd place as well, but fewer. As the teens can vote for multiple contestants at the same time, voting becomes much more unpredictable, even in the last episodes!'' Chef positively illustrated as Chris wrote down an abridged version of Chef's explanation using keywords.

''I kind of like it, yes!'' Chris humbly agreed after looking at what he just wrote down. ''Can they use the votes in other episodes or do they have to use them in the ones they won them in?''

''I think it's better that they can only use them in the episodes they won them in. Otherwise, they can hoard them and then they'll be nigh unstoppable.''

''Good point, good point!'' Chris mumbled as he wrote it down. ''You think we can insert something like this early on as well? We need something for the team phase as well and this will probably create diversion and voting camps!'' Chris eagerly suggested, turning to Chef again.

''Let's not overdo it. First we need to figure out how much votes would be suitable to reward them.'' Chef responded, having resumed his work.

''Yeah, okay.'' Chris agreeably muttered while looking like he thought about it, pushing his marker into his chin. ''I have this other idea too. What if the winning team has to forfeit a member of their team to attend the elimination ceremony of the other?''

''And what would stop them from constantly voting off the contestants from the other team?'' Chef suspiciously wondered.

''That they need the _vast_ majority of the votes! So if there's votes to be casted, then the _outcast_ has to receive 14 of them or something like that to actually be eliminated!'' Chris summed up, writing it down in the same abridged way as the previous concept.

''Somewhere, I like the idea of the winners having to sacrifice a member, but I don't see it working out like that. Even with that measure, they'll probably always eliminate the outcast.'' Chef predicted.

''Maybe so. But would it be a good idea if I tweaked the idea?''

''Then it could work.'' Chef absentmindedly replied, browsing through the auditions.

''How important do you consider rules like these?'' The cameraman asked, the crew closing in on Chris after having kept their distance for a while.

''Very! Without rules and twists to keep it fresh, a season can end up to be just a rehash of the other. Just in another setting! But it needs to be done very tenderly, if I was to break away from the basic formula too much, then it becomes a totally different show!'' Chris answered, pointing a pencil at the camera before going back to work.

* * *

Eventually, Chef opened an envelope and removed the audition form, he held the envelope upside down to get the disc out as well, but instead, a slip of paper floated out. Confused, Chef read it and checked the envelope another time.

''Hey what's this? This guy didn't put his audition tape in! Just a slip of paper with an internet address!'' Chef complained, flapping said slip around.

''Who's it?''

''His name is Darryl. He claims to host a popular web show and be something of an internet celebrity.'' Chef stated while reading the form.

''Is that guy really as full of himself as he sounds?'' Chris dismissively asked, sinking into his chair a bit.

''Darryl Cruz?'' The 3rd crew member curiously asked.

''Yeah, that's him.'' Chef replied.

''Oh, that's 1 of the hosts of Pogoschtick, a internet-based comedy duo. Their videos always crack me up and the few articles they've made so far are also pretty witty!'' The 3rd crew member stated, after which Chris began to think and eventually read the audition form.

* * *

-General information and biography-

Name: Darryl Cruz.

Label: The Internet Celebrity.

From: Sudbury, Ontario.

Biography:

Darryl has always been fascinated by the internet. He and his best friend Raymond would spend whole days browsing it in search for all kinds of stuff until they came with the idea to start their own video channel on Cliptube. They christened it 'Pogoschtick' and posted several sketches of rather unprofessional quality on it. The comment section wasn't all that flattering.

Needless to say, Darryl and Raymond were bummed, so bummed that Raymond was about to call quits. But Darryl, fuelled by what was probably envy of other people with successful channels, aspired to make their channel well-known. He bought semi-professional equipment and convinced Raymond to try again, with this time the two more careful in producing their sketches. These efforts resulted in a drastic increase of popularity and renown in a very short time and Darryl believed to be the sole reason behind this success. Within months, the boys set up a website and began to produce other things, such as articles, lists and a gaming channel to further build on their name. Something that almost got them expelled from school thanks to their falling grades and presense.

-General appearance-

Darryl is of slender built and with 5.6 (1.71) of below average height for his age. His hair is chocolate brown, rather curly and he often wears a reddish purple fez. Darryl has a olive brown skin tone and dark gray eyes.

Everyday wear: A white button shirt, pastel red pants and brown leather shoes.

Sleepwear: Darryl wears a light blue PJ top with matching pants.

Swimwear: Bermudas with a red and white Hawaiian print.

-Personality-

Darryl is quite the showman and is experienced with entertaining people. He is rather creative with approaches and always thinks out of the box. Darryl is straightforward and doesn't even bother to hold back with anything he has. He is more ambitious than his behavior and appearance lets on. He aspires big goals and puts effort in it to make them happen. Finally, he has a well developed sense of humor from writing and performing his comedy sketches.

Having his own popular web show made Darryl a narcissist and he tends to behave slightly disdainful to others by default. He's pretty selfish as well and quickly puts his own desires and needs before others. Darryl's sense of humor may be good (Or perhaps more hit-and-miss), but it can also be very outrageous and doesn't shy away to make rude jokes and remarks. Darryl also doesn't know when to stop joking around if it's an inappropriate time and he doesn't hold back against people who could seriously disadvantage him. Conclusively, Darryl has a lot of trouble getting his priorities straight.

\- Interests-

Darryl is fond of the internet and internet culture and spends a good chunk of his time on the web. This fondness is what lead him and his friend to create their web show. He's also an avid gamer, interested in many genres almost to a competitive degree. Darryl likes humor, especially satirical humor for its direct and referential approach. Additionally, he loves comedy groups and performances. Darryl's favorite music genre is rock.

Darryl can't stand elderly people or old-fashioned behavior in general. It should come as no surprise that his relationship with his grandparents isn't that good. Similarly, he loathes people who he thinks, are spoiling the fun. Despite his love of humor, he isn't much of a fan of sitcoms and cannot appreciate the slow pace most of them have. Darryl doesn't like to be disconnected from the internet, as this leaves him without the ability to check and update his website. Finally, Darryl relentlessly mocks the few gaming genres and games he doesn't like.

* * *

''Chef, do you think putting this guy on would add some celebrity appeal to the show?'' Chris wondered while he scratched his chin.

''How does he add it if he isn't a celebrity?'' Chef cynically asked in response.

''What was the name of his show again?'' Chris asked the camera crew.

''Pogoschtick.'' The 3rd member answered before Chris typed it in on his laptop and browsed through the web pages he had opened.

''I don't know, Chef, but I've looked it up on Yippee and he does have quite some fans!'' Chris pointed out slightly impressed. ''What could go wrong?''

''Well, the way this kid wrote his personality down makes him look like he's full of himself. And I have a feeling that he only wants to be on Total Drama to increase his own fame.'' Chef predicted, putting the audition he was reading down to look at Chris. ''Like that chick, what was her name, Montana?'' He asked, struggling to recall her name.

''You mean Dakota?'' Chris asked, which was followed by a quiet shudder.

''That's the one.'' Chef replied, pointing at Chris after the former remembered it again. ''And do you want the monstrosity she got us into to happen again?''

Chris alternatively eyed Chef and the audition. ''But this guy already has some fame to go for him.'' He hesitantly stated before he looked at the audition for a few more seconds until he determinedly laid it down. ''Give me that link!'' He demanded, stretching his hand out to Chef.

Chef lightly shook his head and quietly grunted before he handed the slip of paper over to Chris, who began to type down the URL. After doing so, Chris was brought to a video on the internet.

''I got to admit, I like his creativity in submitting an audition tape!'' Chris told Chef, who had walked over to Chris to watch the tape.

''It's against the rules.'' Chef grumbled.

''If it's worth it, I'd like to call it a creative loophole!'' Chris responded laconically before he played the audition.

* * *

Darryl's audition started with a animated intro consisting of a simple paint stencil of Darryl and his friend Raymond against a brick wall. A can of spray paint hovered over at it and began to spray the stencil in red paint, when it was done, both the stencil and the can of spray paint disappeared, after which the background faded to black as well. The painted faces quickly turned into detailed, cartoony heads as the name of their web show appeared above their heads.

After the intro, the shot focused on Darryl, who was in his regular clothes, and Raymond, who was mimicking Chris by putting on similar clothes and a wig, sitting in chairs against a plain background as easy listening music quietly played in the background.

''So Darryl, why would make you a fitting contestant for Total Drama?'' Raymond cheerfully asked, mimicking Chris's voice with a slight hint of ridicule as he vainly ran a hand through his hair.

''As host of Pogoschtick, I-'' Darryl answered, being cut off when he noticed Raymond glaring intrusively at him, forcing Darryl to restart. ''As co-host of Pogoschtick, I have experience with being watched! After all, our greatest successes such as Baggamon In Real Life, it's sequel Baggamon In Real Life 2 and The Barry Porter Pill clips alone has attracted a grand total of 7 million viewers combined!'' Darryl enthusiastically explained. ''I think they are so popular because we think out of the box! You as a fellow entertainer knows as well that it's important to stand out and be unique!''

''Of course I do! Haven't you seen my fabulous hair, outrageous content and beyond cruel treatment of other people?'' Raymond responded, vainly running a hand through his wig multiple times. ''Seriously though, what do you hope to achieve by entering? Aside from being able to bask in the glory that is me?'' Raymond asked, running a hand through his hair once more.

''I'll maintain a V-log following my run on the show, so people who love Total Drama can get an even closer look of what it would be like!'' Darryl explained.

''That's so lame! Let them-'' Raymond mockingly complained.

''And of course,'' Darryl smugly continued, purposefully cutting Raymond off. ''in the likely event of me winning, I'd use the money to boost Pogoschtick to new heights!''

''That's a goal to my liking!'' Raymond cheerfully responded. ''Much more materialistic.'' He quietly added. ''What new heights should I think of?''

''Think merchandise, a TV show and maybe even Super Bowl commercials! The revenue we make on Cliptube advertisements is great and all. But with the million, I can all make it happen so much faster! And with that outlook I hope to be the greatest thing Total Drama has ever seen!'' Darryl bombastically announced, standing up and throwing his arms around.

''You will be as long as you don't try to upstage me!'' Raymond quipped, after which they laughed again and the clip ended.

* * *

''Kid's sure got creativity! And confidence! And that's and never a bad thing!'' Chris chirped. ''Though I have a feeling that that Raymond kid was mocking me.'' He quietly suspected while growing a frown.

''You think so?'' Chef muttered, nodding his head disapprovingly. He then saw Chris putting Darryl's audition on top of the pile. ''You're not going to let him on aren't you?'' Chef asked rather annoyed.

''What else does it look like?'' Chris responded while he sunk in his chair while folding his legs on the table.

''You can't allow him! He broke the rules! He didn't send us an audition, what am I saying? It isn't an audition, it's a sketch of an audition! And he's clearly out to advertise his own show!'' Chef spat demonstratively as he sat back as well.

''He has submitted an original audition tape in an original manner, and his eye is on the million, so he's good to go! Even if he broke some lesser rules!'' Chris declared.

''But-''

''Period.'' Chris forcibly cut him off while snapping his fingers once. Chef angrily pounded on the table, which didn't faze Chris at all, after which it remained silent for a few minutes. Chef reluctantly settled with Chris's decision and resumed working while Chris himself idly stared at the ceiling.

''I could do with a serious can of coffee! What about you Chef?'' Chris asked as he leaped out of his chair and made his way out of the room.

''Yeah, make it extra strong!'' Chef hollered at Chris, who had left the room already.

''Got it.'' Chris shouted back from the hallway. After everyone couldn't hear Chris's humming and footsteps anymore, the camera crew approached Chef.

''Mr. Hatchet, is there nothing you can do anymore to get your way concerning Darryl's unmet criteria?'' The cameraman asked.

''It's not that I can't do anything, there's no point in it.'' Chef growled, interrupting his work briefly to shake his head. ''No matter how much I protest, Chris won't ever budge for me unless I shoot him death threats. And another prison stint isn't worth that.'' Chef answered before he resumed reading the audition he worked with.

''But how will you look at Darryl once the contest starts, knowing that how he entered it wasn't really fair?'' The female cast member asked, sounding noticeably kinder then when she's speaking to Chris.

''Well, it's not that I don't like that kid. Sure, he describes himself as a insufferably arrogant guy, but him posting his audition online for everyone to see and giving it the setting as it is, is indeed pretty inventive, but I just can't bear to let Chris pick him under these unfair circumstances. After all, how can we be sure that we have a good cast if we don't pick them according to our strict guidelines? Same goes for Chris during the competition. I know I was once like that, but I hate it when he changes the rules as he sees fit. Af-'' Chef explained, his voice growing a little bitter once he started about Chris. He stopped when he heard Chris's footsteps echoing through the hall outside.

''After all, how can you be sure someone wins the million fairly that way? He's a good host and all, but that-'' Chef continued in a hushed voice, stopping mid sentence again once Chris came walking in with the coffee as the camera crew quickly backed away from Chef Hatchet.

''Anything interesting happened during my absence?'' Chris asked, completely oblivious of the conversation that just took place as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

''Funny that you mention it, because I think I found someone who could give this show some _real_ celebrity appeal!'' Chef announced, frantically looking for a certain file on his desk and handing it to Chris over the table while Chef himself smiled a little insincerely.

''Who's the celebrity?'' Chris numbly asked before taking a sip of coffee, not even looking like he was going to accept the audition soon.

''Just read it first! My arm's getting numb!'' Chef barked.

''Okay, okay!'' Chris meekly soothed Chef as he placed his cup beside him and took the file out of Chef's grasp, after which he began reading it.

* * *

-General information and biography-

Name: Debbie Roth.

Label: The Rock Star's Daughter.

From: Edmonton, Alberta.

Biography:

Sure, your dad being a rock star sounds like a dream come true for every child. But for Debbie, who didn't realize that her father was the lead singer of rock band LIPS until he was on his way down, it has slowly been turning into something of a nightmare. She has to deal with his crazy antics everyday and bear the disapproving looks of those witnessing it. Her mother isn't much better as she always tries to involve Debbie in her new age practices. Which are often too embarrassing to even look at.

Though Debbie loathes their lifestyles, she knows that her parents are meaning well. But still, Debbie hasn't lived a single day feeling like she's like any other teenager, with normal parents and with friends who don't befriend her for her wealth and won't look down on her for what her parents do. But with her folks' ongoing behavior, she knows that that it's the dream of a mad man. But on the contrary, Debbie can't deny that the life of rock and roll seems hauntingly appealing as well...

-General appearance-

Debbie is around 5.7 feet (1.73), has a very lightly tanned skin tone by default, a very slightly chubby figure and has hazel eyes. She has dark auburn hair which is in a short bob cut with hair tucked behind her ears to clear her face of it. Debbie wears some amount of makeup, the dark brown lipstick and dark eye shadow being the most notable.

Everyday wear: A charcoal textile vest over a big clay red colored T-shirt bearing faded letters, a skirt in the same red color as her shirt along with black hi-tops. Additionally, she wears an expensive looking silver ring on 1 of her fingers.

Sleepwear: A long-sleeved white shirt and purple yoga pants.

Swimwear: A deep purple string bikini bearing a retro circular pattern that's a bit on the revealing side.

-Personality-

Debbie is usually very laidback and generally has a comforting, casual attitude. She is very loyal and dedicated to her friends, her beliefs and her wishes, which she hardly ever will sell out without good reason. She is pretty humble and will always downplay her achievements, regardless of how big they are. She's an open book and doesn't have much trouble with putting herself in a bad light, yet she can keep a secret. Finally, Debbie has become largely indifferent to weird behavior and oddities because she's used to it, and as such, she won't judge others quickly.

Debbie's laidback attitude can also make her come over as wholly uninterested or lax. She is terrible in dealing with other people's opinions and is commonly tempted to go great lengths in an attempt to forcibly change them. Debbie is self-conscious and afraid of what people might think of her. This is partially because she often feels she's being looked down upon for the shenanigans her parents get into back home. Debbie is quick to complain or whine about matters. It doesn't help matters that she often doesn't act to change anything about it.

\- Interests-

Debbie is Jewish and is proud to be so, she also knows a lot of things related to it. Contrary to what anyone would think, Debbie doesn't just like rock music. She likes to listen to every genre of music she considers to have a soul. She loves to hang out at the local mall (Which is the largest in North America) and even then she doesn't have to actually do anything to enjoy it. Debbie collects gemstones because she is attracted to the colors and the shine. Being a sun worshipper, Debbie loves to doze off in the sun and sunbathes whenever she can (Even if it's wholly impractical for her).

Although they're never after her, Debbie despises paparazzi (And journalists in general), she finds them bottom feeders. As expected, she doesn't like music she considers soulless. She mostly means today's pop music and boy bands with this. Debbie holds little respect for music rhythm video games because she finds them a disgrace to the music (And she sucks at them too). She loathes exercise and doesn't really like sports. Last but not least, Debbie commonly doesn't like to be associated with her parents, and especially dislikes being compared to them too much. Still, she loves them to no end.

* * *

''So... who is this again?'' Chris confusedly asked Chef after reading the form.

''That is the daughter of LIPS lead singer Simon Gere!'' Chef enthusiastically told him.

''But her last name is Roth.'' Chris pointed out, rather puzzled.

''Simon Gere is his stage name! It's usual for artists to have a stage name and besides, his real name would turn people away... for the wrong reasons.'' Chef explained, gradually getting a wry undertone.

''LIPS eh? Heard some nice songs of them back in the day.'' Chris smirked as he reminisced about his younger days. ''Do they still perform?''

''They do. But their concerts don't get half as much attention as her dad's antics!'' Chef humouredly described, pointing at Debbie's photo included in her audition.

''And how would the daughter of a aging rocker make things interesting?'' Chris skeptically inquired.

''That she has to put up with her dad's wacky behavior! Think of the story she may have!'' Chef tried to convince him.

Chris gazed at the audition form 1 more time. ''Worth the watch.'' He shrugged before removing the DVD from the envelope and inserted it into his laptop as Chef Hatchet joined Chris.

* * *

The audition started with a shot of Debbie sitting on her bed as she lazily eyed the camera, next to her laid a small, purple-colored music player.

''Hey there whoever's having to watch the audition tapes, I'm Debbie.'' She leisurely introduced herself before she stretched her arms a little. ''I think I'm a good contestant for Total Drama because no matter how wacky you'll make it, there's hardly anything crazy I haven't experienced yet!'' Debbie said, pausing for a moment to yawn. ''Also, I've grown to be largely immune for feeling ashamed, so that'll make it easier to go along with whatever humiliating you've got planned! I swear, I'll be prepared for everything thanks to my everyday life!'' She confidently assured.

''You see, my dad's this big rock star from back when rock and roll was still a popular thing. And now, when he isn't polishing his 'Longest tongue of the world' awards or performing with what's left of his band, he spends his fortune on the craziest stunts, like giving a unplanned benefit concert at the synagogue or organizing a go-kart race with his groupies through the mall to name a few. You'd think that my mother is more responsible, but she isn't. She's so caught up in her new age stuff that she doesn't seem to know what's normal anymore.'' Debbie flatly told, followed by a annoyed shrug.

''Deborah, would you like to join me in my green tea bath?'' A very calm sounding voice called out from out of Debbie's room, which made her curl up a little cover her face up in embarrassment.

''I'd rather not ima!'' Debbie called back pretty annoyed. ''That's what I mean. Sorry you had to hear that.'' She apologized, sounding embarrassed before she regained her usual composure again.

''And that leaves little old me to act as the schlimazel.'' She tiredly sighed, rolling her eyes. ''Because I am looked down upon for their behavior as well, so the rest of the town sees me as the responsible one!'' Debbie told with a hint of venom before she got calm again and apathetically sniffed. ''People apparently think I'm like that too, and that left me with very few friends. And those guys are probably only my friends because of our wealth. I'm not sure, but they don't seem to remember my name whenever I ask them.'' Debbie pondered as she scratched her scalp.

''And then I came to realize that my life is just like Total Drama! It's got wackiness, humiliation and lots of people who probably only pretend to be your friend! It's far from my preferred lifestyle, but I'm used to it!'' She explained, smiling slightly as she laid down on her bed. ''So how can being on Total Drama be harder for me than living my everyday life?'' She laconically wondered as she put a earphone of her music player in.

''I hope I've made my point, rock out!'' She greeted, making a sign of the horns before she turned the music player on and lounged back, right before the clip ended.

* * *

''Hmm, I wonder: Would her home life give her a edge over other contestants?'' Chris wondered.

''Could be, but Debbie looks like she isn't someone who'd be quick to make use of that edge.'' Chef noted as he headed back to his own place.

''So, should we let her on? Because she looked kind of… plain.''

''Yeah.'' Chef agreed, nodding his head as he folded some papers. ''But I am sure that she'll have an interesting story to tell!'' He assured Chris.

''Eh…'' Chris creaked as he hesitated. ''Why not?'' He gleefully agreed before putting the audition together and laying it on the pile.

* * *

The evening was setting in as Chris and Chef (But then Chris especially) hadn't been doing much of interest for the past few hours. Chris was reclining in his seat and idly stared at the ceiling while Chef was still reading auditions, although at a much slower rate than he usually did.

''I feel drained.'' Chris muttered lifelessly.

''Go sort out the challenges.'' Chef flatly suggested, not stopping with his paperwork.

''I've done that already! I should be checking the finances, but I'm not feeling like it!'' Chris whined before he leaned forward again and eyed the camera crew. ''It's hard to be out of steam when you know you're on a tight schedule! There is nothing more humiliating than having to delay a show!'' Chris declared as he hung his head in fatigue and supported it with his arm.

Chef stretched himself and sorted a few documents and put them in a file. ''I think I've got a nice new newcomer for you, even if he looks like a hippy.'' Chef announced, tossing the file containing the audition over to Chris's side of the table.

''A hippie? Oh!'' Chris excitedly called before he read the application.

* * *

-General information and biography-

Name: Sid Weaver.

Label: The Believer.

From: Osoyoos, British Columbia.

Biography:

There aren't many stimuli in the rural town of Osoyoos, so it's no surprise that Sid quickly noticed the strange lights in the sky 1 evening while playing in his backyard. Fascinated by the recurring occurrence, he turned all his attention and free time in dedication to researching this phenomenon by gazing the stars and wander the land all night. Sid was always considered a little strange because of his reclusiveness and unsociable behavior, but that didn't matter because he always could have fun on his own. But claiming that he believes in UFO's made him come over as even stranger, no matter how convincing his arguments were.

Watching the night skies once, Sid was taken by surprise when he spotted a very strange spiral shaped UFO in the sky, and much to his excitement and horror, it crashed nearby. He calculated where the crash site would be and sped off. But when he arrived, he noticed several men in suits and army fatigues among the debris. Sid was quick to declare that the UFO had been shot down by the Canadian government, and grew to be very suspicious of them. Since then, Sid had desperately tried to find and make contact with extraterrestrial life before the governments do, which only got himself alienated from others even further.

-General appearance-

Sid has dark brown skin and grayish green eyes which he usually hides behind golden aviators with reflective brown glasses. He has medium long, black, slightly unkempt hair in which he wears a gray sweatband and he has a largely unshaven face. He is 5.8 (1.74) and of average build.

Everyday wear: A grey hoodie with torn sleeves. Underneath that hoodie he wears a yellow T-shirt, tan cargo pants and dark brown running shoes.

Sleepwear: A white tank top and black boxer shorts.

Swimwear: Swim trunks with a desert camouflage print.

-Personality-

Sid is a adventurer at heart and is always out to discover something new of the universe. This makes him analytical as well and he's very perceptive. A big visionary, Sid has a romantic vision on life and existence. And as he's a very captivating speaker, he can share his visions with others in a very compelling way. He is seemingly very brave because he undertakes activities with little fear.

Sid is a pretty solitary character, he isn't asocial, but he acts distant and aloof. Sid is also a bit selfishly minded and cares for himself first, not because he finds himself more important but because he's not used to aiding others. Sid may act pretty vague, and it's difficult to get a consistent image of him. He has a neurotic streak which makes him act skittish and a tad hostile at times. Sid often seems slightly absent and doesn't have his focus on the right place at the right times.

\- Interests-

Sid's favorite pastime is to seek for signs of extraterrestrial life. He can walk the desert around his town or surf the internet all night in search of evidence. Naturally, Sid is also fascinated with astronomy and space in general, he loves to watch and map the stars and his biggest dream is to become an astronaut. Another 1 of his favorite pastimes is tinkering on old electronics, and this also made him pretty handy. He finds scorpions fascinating and has captured a few to keep as pets. Aside from extraterrestrial life, Sid also has a curious interest in other paranormal occurrences.

Sid is a little distrustful of governments. While he does abide to the laws, he is quick to doubt their true intentions. He finds common representations of aliens in the media distasteful and wholly inaccurate. That said, he isn't a fan of the sci-fi genre in general. Sid has photophobia; he can't handle having to look at bright lights very well. Lastly, Sid avoids having to eat meat like the plague.

* * *

''It's an alien hunter? Seriously, what's up with all these crazies from the countryside?'' Chris asked slightly irritated. ''Haven't we got enough madness with that prepper girl on board?''

''The way I see it, he isn't as crazy as he's weird. And those are different things!'' Chef pointed out.

Chris sighed and begrudgingly got the DVD included in the file. ''Let's get this over with and go home!'' He called, shaking his head gently before he inserted the DVD with the audition.

* * *

The clip opened up with Sid standing next a road at twilight, with behind him a large acre. Sid himself held a odd device that made a crackling noise.

''Hmm, no signs of radioactivity here.'' Sam muttered to himself as he gently rocked the device he held. ''They found mutilated cattle here a few days ago. And a combination of these two traits are commonly associated with the involvement of extraterrestrial life.'' Sid declared, jerking a finger up in the air after doing so. ''You heard me right; extraterrestrials.'' He clarified.

''I know you've done a challenge with finding extraterrestrials before, but everyone could see that they were puppets or altered footage. I look for real ones. I know they're out there because I watch the skies carefully.'' Sid stated while he scanned the area with his device at the same time. ''They're out there, I'm certain of that. I've kept tabs on every light, sound or strange occurrence in the area…'' He stated, pausing to nervously look around him. ''…which Includes the appearances of the men in black, or MiB's!'' He finished in an ominous whisper.

''I'm pretty sure they're after the E.T's! I saw them cleaning up the wreckage of a spaceship myself! I don't know why; it could be to prevent mass hysteria or maybe it is for a secret agenda of the government, probably the dark one!'' Sid speculated as he curled up a little and had approached the camera. A dim light appeared behind Sid, but he didn't notice. ''No matter what goal they try to reach by hunting them, the government has no right to harm these beings or hide the truth from the population! Humanity has the right to meet and become a part the intergalactic community!'' He steadfastly declared while still sounding rather calm.

At the same time, the light behind Sid was growing and getting brighter and the sound of a heavy engine could be heard as well, but Sid still didn't respond.

''But the government and their army of MiB's can't keep their secrets a secret forever. Someone will reveal the big mystery of extraterrestrial life! They're so close to us, I can feel it!'' Sid pledged right before the noise was at its loudest and the light consumed the screen completely. A second later, the light turned away from the camera and it was revealed to be a thresher. It made a turn right behind Sid and drove out of the camera's view.

''And that's why I signed up. With the money, I can construct a specialized observatory to watch the stars and search for the extraterrestrials and bring humanity to a new age!'' Sid lively, yet dreamily explained. He awkwardly looked at the camera for a few seconds, not knowing what to do, before the clip ended.

* * *

''I'm telling you, this kid doesn't know what he's talking about: Puppets? Edited footages? That Area 51 challenge was as real as maple syrup is Canadian!'' Chris gently protested.

''Many people thought that it was all fake. Probably because the colonel forced us to censor a lot of things!'' Chef guessed.

''Yeah, and I thought America was called 'The land of the free'.'' Chris sourly remarked before a short huff. ''So anyway, is this slightly spaced-out alien hunter in or not?'' Chris presented, holding the audition file and its contents.

''Heh, that kid probably saw a missile coming down. I heard the army tests them there!'' Chef noted, sounding a little bit humored. ''I want to hear more crazy assumptions from him, I'd say he's in!''

''Fine by me!'' Chris shrugged as he put Sid's application with the rest of the accepted newcomers and leaped out of his chair. ''And that was another hard day organizing Total Drama newest season! I do hope we'll make it in time because we're running short on time!'' Chris told the camera, sounding rather panicked as he shuffled over to the door, being closely followed by Chef.

''Aááánd cut.'' The female crew member called, after which the cameraman turned his camera off, after which Chris relaxed significantly.

''Say Chef, are you aching to have a few days off to recharge your battery as well?'' Chris asked as the camera crew packed their equipment.

''You think we got time for that? You just said we're on a tight schedule.'' Chef responded as he locked the door behind him, right before the cameraman turned his camera off.

''Not as tight as I told the camera just now! We don't have all the time of the world, but if we make up for it in the end, then we can definitely give ourselves some days of R&R!'' Chris

''If you say so…'' Chef skeptically responded as they made their way to the exit.

''I'll call you when we have to get back at work. Trust me!'' Chris assured Chef, placing a firm hand on his shoulder before they left the office.

''This'll bring trouble.'' Chef told the camera crew before he locked the door.

* * *

 **And here's pre-chapter 3! 1 more to go before the real gig starts!**

 **[1] I'm sure that if they** _ **did**_ **forget something, that it'd be all taken care of!**

 **Newcomers: Aziz, Darryl, Debbie, Devika, Georgina, Judith, Julien, Margaret, Novak, Raine, Riley and Sid.**

 **Veterans returning: Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna Noah and Owen.**

 **About Raine: At first, Raine was a character that was a little too fond of being an authoritarian sheriff (Which almost ended up as a separate character again) before she ended up as she is now, which was even before Total Drama Pahkitew Island was announced. So if she looks similar to Shawn or Jasmine, then it's because of that! That said, I once again made sure to give her a separate character from them. Think of Raine as a Katniss Everdeen with a snuff of GTA V's Trevor Phillips and a spoonful of TDPI Sugar!**

 **Darryl was a late addition to the cast. He started out as a Fez (From That 70's show) parody. His main shtick would be remarks about his funny or outright strange culture. But I've already got several cultural contestants, so that character became pretty much obsolete. About the only thing Darryl has left of his previous incarnation is his appearance and a fez. Also, can you guess which internet show they're referencing to?**

 **Debbie was made with the thought; what would the children of waning celebs be like? I also based her off of a cartoon I once watched called My Dad The Rockstar.**

 **Like Darryl, Sid was a late addition to the show. You should think of Sid as a blend of Harold's weirdness and Dawn's mysticism, but then a bit less focused on nature!**

 **Developing these recent additions to the newcomers (In case you forgot, Darryl and Sid) and difficulties with making the auditions is what caused the chapter to be delayed so long! That's why I added my version of Shawn's audition tape as a bit of a consolation. Prepare for possibly longer delays, because I've been aching to write some new stories as well and as long as my productivity is poor, that's going to be a long wait! Sorry!**

 **And you may've read it, but at least 1 of the new game rules discussed in this chapter WILL be implemented! Why? Because I liked the ideas so much!**

 **So… like I said, 1 last auditioning chapter and after that, it begins! And after next chapter's uploaded, you can vote at the poll for your favorite newcomer! Get excited already!**

 **Up until next update!**

 **;: ),**

 **L.W.**


	4. 0-80: I Want To Break Through

**Hello again, again!**

 **Guest: I wanted to do that, but that way, it'd look as if the OC's (Or call them the newcomers as you will) get the spotlight, and that may rub people the wrong way. But they do evenly share it with the veterans! Now I'd have totally done it if there was a way to clarify that it was about the TDI-cast as well...**

 **Tdi: Sorry, Ella won't be picked, but she won't be gone forever either!**

 **Pabulover123: A shame he never got one for real. I wonder why he didn't. Well, it's a decrepit testing facility/army base, what could possibly be dangerous about that? :D**

 **Fika1999: It's indeed a little sad that they squeeze the surprises out of technicalities like that instead of adding new game rules. That wouldn't be too hard for the writers wouldn't it? I'm going to check if it is by adding them myself! Raine is saner, but not necessarily more pleasant to be around! And maybe Sid will awe you as well as force a smile! Ugh, you're right. Debbie could be off worse! You are correct on PogoSchtick being a take on Smosh! And I agree that they're kind of a mixed bag to me as well.**

 **This chapter's up, so the poll is there! Go vote for your favorite newcomers! It'll get them nowhere, but it's fun! Yay!**

 **Next episode, we're starting for real! Get excited! In the meantime, to continue the tradition of me giving you clues, here's one that hints at the theme of the challenge! Today's lucky numbers are 06061944 in that order! Rapide, go figure!**

 **But first, read the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter (Episode) 0.80: I Want To Break Through**

* * *

Quite some days had passed since Chris and Chef had worked on the newest Total Drama season. Chris himself sat at a bar in a luxurious lounge in a designer outfit and holding a beverage in a fancy glass. Opposite of him sat a woman.

''So naturally, hosting a big TV contest isn't all that, but... but it's definitely worth it!'' Chris suavely told the woman before he took a sip of his drink. He then uninterestedly casted a glance over to a TV screen, which showed a news program, as the woman talked to him.

''Americans prepare for independence day as everyone aims to have the best firework display of the country! Sales have reached up-''

''Heh, crazies.'' Chris whispered rather disparagingly before he took a sip of his drink and ignored the news bulletin. Seconds later, his face suddenly grew anguished as he spitted his drink out in horror, all over the woman that was talking to him. Chris grinned sheepishly at her before she smacked him across the cheek and left. Chris rubbed his sore cheek as he scurried off towards the bathrooms.

''Dang, I forgot to get back to working! The premiere date is pinned on the 4th of July! How could I get myself so distracted?!'' He muttered in terror as he retrieved his cell phone from his pocket and quickly dialed in a number.

''Pick up, pick up!'' Chris tensely said under his breath as the calling tone repeatedly sounded.

''What? Whoze this?'' Chef Hatchet's drowsily slurred after he picked up.

''Chef? Where are you? Are you okay?'' Chris asked, having calmed down significantly.

''I'm in Edinburgh. It's 3 in the night here! What are you calling for?'' Chef responded, sounding a little more awake now.

''What am I calling you for?'' Chris repeated, his panic increasing again. ''I forgot for one and a half week that we're producing a season!'' He shouted.

''I knew you'd forget it!'' Chef smugly yawned.

''Shut up! The premiere is a week and a half away and we still have to pick several contestants both old and new! Make promos, and we still have the finances to take care of! And-'' Chris edgily presented as he paced through the bathroom just as anxious. He paused midsentence and tried to calm himself down again. ''Look, by shouting at you, we're not getting anywhere!''

''Really?'' Chef deadpanned.

''I'll see what I can start doing tomorrow!'' Chris promised, having settled down completely again. ''You were in Edinburgh right? When's the first flight you can take back?'' He asked Chef.

''With some luck I can be back in the office tomorrow morning.''

''Cool. If we put our shoulders under it, we can get it all done in 2 days!'' Chris told Chef, trying to sound hopeful.

''I hope you've lear-''

''Angus? Wha urr ye cawin? Tis 3 th' morns morning ya bas'!'' A voice screeched at Chef's end of the line, interrupting him.

''It's for work mommy!'' Chef called back.

''Ah dinnae care! In this hoose we kip at 3 in th' nicht!'' His mother angrily responded.

A bitter groan could be heard from Chef's end of the line. ''I've got to go Chris, I'll try to get to work as soon as I can!'' Chef promised.

''I'll call the camera crew and make sure everything's ready.'' Chris responded before he hung up and put his phone away.

* * *

The next morning, Chris was nervously pacing through the conference room until the camera crew walked in.

''Chef already predicted you'd forget.'' The female crew member pointed out, smiling smugly at Chris.

''Zip it, or else it's goodbye to the documentary and to your entire school project!'' Chris angrily threatened.

''Geez man, take it easy! We all make mistakes!'' The 3rd crew member tried to calm Chris down. The cameraman had set up his camera, turned it on and aimed it at Chris.

''And... rolling.'' The female crew member called, jerking a finger at Chris after she saw that the other crew members were ready.

''Okay, we promised ourselves a few days off, and it became a- a few more days than a few days off!'' Chris stuttered while pulling the collar of his shirt once. ''I kind of lost track of time and I guess that's the price I have to pay! So you see: all joy and no work makes producing a real jerk!'' Chris anxiously quipped, smiling rather insincerely as he nervously chuckled.

''If everything's going right, Chef Hatchet should be on his way to here. He promised he'd take the first flight to here. Until then, let's see if I can get myself to pick some veterans shall we?'' Chris asked the cameraman, grinning sheepishly into the camera.

''So, who do we got and who should we add?'' Chris anxiously wondered as he pressed the marker he held on his chin, leaving a smudge of black ink without him realizing it. ''Who to pick who to pick?'' He kept on nervously pondering as the female crew member gestured him to continue.

''What about… ehrm, Harold? You can't go wrong with adding some of his dorkiness into the contest right?'' Chris unsurely suggested before he wrote his name down next to the other chosen veterans. He then glared at the whiteboard for some time, looking rather troubled. ''You know what? Maybe I should choose a newbie instead!'' He called before heading over to the pile of envelopes laying next to Chef's spot on the desk. Chris took an envelope, opened it and pretended to read it very thoroughly.

''Abigail Hazard. That's a cool surname!''

''It's probably pronounced 'Hazar', with a silent D.'' The 3rd crew member pointed out, which earned him a irritated glare from Chris before he resumed reading.

* * *

-General information and biography-

Name: Abigail Hazard.

Label: The 80's nut.

From: Quebec City, Quebec.

Biography:

Since she was a toddler, her mom put her through rigorous gymnastics training, and she has always been okay with that because it would become a comfort zone and an outlet for Abigail's frustration her older sister caused; by teasing and playing mean pranks on Abigail to no end. Among the reasons Abigail was teased by her sister was because she grew fond of the 80's (Courtesy of her mother), and while still obscure, it was part of little Abby's tastes.

Her gymnastics went very well and Abigail was even considered for the youth Olympics, but unfortunately, after horsing around on the balance beam, she painfully fell and received a career-crippling ankle injury before her career even began, ending Abigail's (And her mother's) aspirations. Abigail was crushed and looked for something to console herself with, so she began to expand her ever growing love of the 80's more and more into her daily life by beginning to fully dress like it and talking as such. She kept it up despite the ridicule of her peers, as Abigail wasn't giving up another thing that made her feel comfortable about herself.

-General appearance-

Abigail has short dirty blond hair styled with a gelled tuft hanging over her forehead slightly (Which is held up by a thin black headband) and has dark blue eyes. she is a pretty short and petite teenager (About 5.5 or 1.67) because her body didn't really get to develop thanks to her intensive gymnastics training. However, said training and regular aerobic workouts made her fit and very trim.

Everyday wear: A short sleeved jean jacket with torn ends and stuffed shoulders adorned with several buttons over a brightly patterned tank top along with a pastel blue skirt, green knee-length leggings and black ballet flats. She also has a pastel pink sash tied around her waist.

Sleepwear: She wears a pale yellow leotard over a white T-shirt and knee-length black leggings. She also uses it as her workout clothes.

Swimwear: A cropped T-shirt over her bikini top, and a simple 80's styled cobalt blue bikini bottom.

-Personality-

Abigail quickly gets enthusiastic and outgoing to something of a annoying extent. Abigail is very playful to an almost childish degree both behavioral and socially, which further augments a energetic vibe. Abigail is very flexible personality wise and will hardly ever complain about someone as she often just let it slide. She also has a lot of energy and exercises a lot. Additionally, Abigail has a lively fantasy and this makes her a creative thinker.

Abigail has a lot of aching insecurities (Even worse than many other teenagers), and is pretty vulnerable because of them. She also possesses a subpar self-image. Abigail always goes in denial quickly, especially when accusations, no matter how stupid or small, are pointed at her. Abigail suffers from bouts of destructive jealousy, during which she can get very angry and spiteful. She has the habit of saying stupid things and oversharing, like telling embarrassing information about herself or confidential information. Lastly, being a little perverted may cause Abigail to be distracted/consumed by her hormonal fantasies at times.

\- Interests-

Abigail, as expected from her label, likes everything from the 80's. The music, the fashion and the movies, Abigail likes it pretty much instantly. Abigail likes ice hockey. She enjoys ice/roller skating too. She loves cats and like mentioned earlier, has 2 as pets. Abigail likes working out and nothing satisfies her more than being worn out after one. She often reads comic books and she also can draw cartoons pretty well herself. Abigail also has a knack for wrestling, though she likes watching it better than doing it herself.

Abigail's love for western animation and comics largely got her to dislike anime and manga. Abigail outright hates practical jokes, no matter how innocent they are in nature of result. Since she's more of a cat person, she has a slight disliking for dogs. Due to her generally short size, Abigail feels a bit intimidated by tall people. Abigail also can't deal with modern technology very well and just doesn't like it. She also has a lot of resentment for her older sister for the way Abigail was treated by her.

* * *

''I like this girl's style! She into the 80's, that reminds me of when I was young!'' Chris told the camera before his face went blank. ''I mean when I was young-er!'' He quickly corrected himself.

''He isn't as sharp when under pressure as he claims to be.'' The cameraman whispered.

''It's embarrassing to even _look_ at him.'' The 3rd member agreed before the female member shushed them as Chris inserted the DVD containing Abigail's audition tape.

* * *

Abigail's audition started with her in workout clothing, laying on a exercise mat and doing aerobics with energetic new wave music playing in the background.

''It was so gnarly to be a guest on your aftermath show. So when it was announced that Total Drama was looking for new contestants, I was like; shut up! And I went totally house! If being a guest is cool already, then how radical would it be to actually join the competish?'' Abigail giddily said before she started doing some leg exercises.

''I may sound like a total airhead, but I don't want to join just because being on Total Drama seems very happen'en, I know Total Drama can be hella hardcore!'' Abigail stated as serious as she could.

''I spent 11 years being drilled to be a boss gymnast and the people of team Canada found me so ice that I almost went to the youth Olympics!'' Abigail enthusiastically explained before her big smiled mostly dropped and a small frown took its place. ''I mean, I didn't go or haven't done it for some years now,'' She continued, sounding a bit sour. ''b-but I'm still very flexible! Here, take a look!'' Abigail called a little unsurely before she grabbed one of her ankles and pulled her leg back. No matter how strained she looked or how hard she pulled, Abigail couldn't get her leg even close to the back of her head.

''Almost…'' She groaned, sounding very strained as her leg had almost reached her head before a bone crack could be heard and Abigail looked pained, after which she cautiously laid her leg back on the mat and pretended like she never tried it in the first place. ''Okay, so I'm not as ace right now,'' She admitted a little disappointed. ''But I can get back into it very quickly!'' She guaranteed, looking and sounding very upbeat again as she started with a tough-looking workout.

''So If you want a betty with a flair for flair and soon a exo-skeleton condition, I'm down for it!'' Abigail chirped, having seemingly overcome the embarrassment again. ''That's about it I think! Later days!'' She greeted before the clip ended.

* * *

''See? A girl of my liking and language!'' Chris told the camera crew.

''Did you understand any of that? Wow, you're really from another age.'' The female crew member told Chris to ridicule him a little. Before Chris could respond in any way, Chef Hatchet came walking into the office, carrying a suitcase and wearing a kilt.

''Chef, you're here! Amen!'' Chris called greatly relieved. ''And you're wearing a kilt!'' Chris added, sounding a bit awkward.

''I didn't headlong fly to here in order for you to criticize my apparel!'' Chef moodily responded.

''What were you doing in Scotland Mr. Hatchet?'' The cameraman asked.

''Visiting my mom and brother, and participating in the highland games.'' Chef answered before he sat down in his chair. ''But enough about the trip.'' He declared before eyeing Chris. ''You said you got us inching towards a deadline, so let's talk business. What should we do first?''

''Well, pick a few veterans, like we've been doing for-'' Chris gently explained, having calmed down significantly after Chef came since.

''No time to talk nonsense! You said we're in a hurry, so we ARE, in a hurry and that calls for drastic measures! I name the veterans we still can pick, and you say whether they're good or not! Got it?'' Chef barked, which had a military air to it.

''Okay, fine!'' Chris agreed, looking and sounding little intimidated.

''Justin.'' Chef began.

''Heh, start with your crush why don't you?'' Chris quipped.

''Justin, yes or no?'' Chef angrily shouted, startling Chris.

''Eh, no. We have Alejandro, we don't need more man-candy.'' Chris clarified before he crossed Justin's name out.

''Harold.''

''Already added him.'' Chris informed him, tapping Harold's name with his marker.

''Trent.'' Chef continued.

''What has Trent going for him? About the only thing they knew him for was for being Gwen's boyfriend.'' Chris pondered, eying Chef. ''And that has become a title that can be applied to more people.'' He meanly added.

''I don't know. You tell me that matter or not!''

Glaring back at the whiteboard, Chris shrugged and wrote Trent's name down. ''Maybe we'll be surprised, and I hope he'll leave early if not!''

''Izzy.'' Chef continued, after which he and Chris shared a glance for a moment. ''No!'' They both resolutely said in unison.

''Katie and or Sadie.''

''Who?'' Chris confusedly asked.

''The one's thin, the other fat. Squeal a lot, seem to share a mind.'' Chef explained.

''Oh yeah, _them_.'' Chris flatly remembered. ''No, they can be replaced by practically everyone's close friendship now.'' He quickly denied, crossing out their names and Izzy's too.

''Sierra.''

''Would she have learned her lesson in World Tour? Or will she still be such a stalker with the fresh meat around? A question I want to see answered!'' Chris eagerly stated before he wrote her name.

''Beth.''

''Hmm, I'd love to, but no.''

''Tyler.''

''Why not? He got hurt by pretty much everyone and everything and he still kept going! That should get him somewhere!'' Chris predicted as he wrote Tyler's name down. ''Or else his constant hurting will deliver some nice slapstick!'' He added with a sly grin.

''DJ''

''Have you seen him the sea hoarder? That guy has become a hardcore environmentalist! Not only will he obviously object to everything that would remotely hurt animals, DJ also scares me a little as he is right now!'' Chris fearfully stated, after which Chef quietly laughed.

''Afraid of DJ, never thought I'd see the day!'' Chef snickered before he coughed and got serious again. ''Then we still have-''

''Chris? Chef?'' A female voice came from the hallway, interrupting Chris.

''Who's that?'' The 3rd crew member wondered.

''Oh no.'' Chris miserably groaned, covering his face up with a hand.

A woman in a red dress came storming into the room. And that woman was Blaineley, looking angry but briefly acting surprised after noticing the camera crew filming her.

''Who are you? Have you permission to film me huh?'' Blaineley angrily asked. ''No you don't, so turn it off!'' She demanded, approaching the cameraman who backed away in return.

''Millie, settle down, they're here for me! They shoot our making-of documentary about the newest Total Drama season!'' Chris flatly explained, after which Blaineley backed away from them.

''Chris, you've got to let-''

''Millie? Who are you?'' The 3rd crew member confusedly asked.

''I am Blaineley Stacey Andrew O'Halloran! TV show hostess nominated for a Gemmie!''

''Which I won!'' Chris snorted.

''Several times!'' Chef added with a mocking undertone, which earned them both deathly glares from Blaineley. With Chris and Chef sharing a high five, it was evident that they weren't fazed by her at all.

''What you've been in?'' The crew member asked, still looking rather confused.

''What shows?'' Blaineley snorted incredibly insulted. ''Well for one, I skillfully hosted the aftermaths, saving it from becoming a snore-fest! Does that ring a bell, you degenerate simpleton?''

''Aren't you a bit old to host those?'' The crew member skeptically wondered, raising a eyebrow.

Blaineley was fuming with anger. She took off one of her heels and threw it at the crew member, hitting him the head and knocking him out before launching a tongue-lashing at the film crew. But luckily, as the boom operator dropped the microphone in the process of falling to the ground, nothing of Blaineley's curses were actually recorded as the microphone was out of range. After Blaineley was done cursing, she got herself a chair and sat in it with a big huff, which prompted the female crew member to pick up the microphone and operate it herself, bringing the audio back.

''So Mildred-'' Chris said after they all had seated themselves.

''Blaineley.'' She hissed at him, crossing her arms.

''Mildred,'' Chris continued nonetheless. ''what are you here for?''

''You need a hostess for the aftermath, a experienced one!''

''Who said we're going to do aftermaths this season?'' Chris asked, smiling smugly as well as sounding like it.

''And if so, why would we employ a has-been who comes begging for it?'' Chef mockingly wondered.

''I'm not a has-been! I was on TV last month!'' Blaineley spat, pretty offended by the insinuation.

''It's a tough world!'' Chris ridiculed Blaineley with fake pity, after which he and Chef snickered.

''Well Chris, with Geoff and Bridgette in the competition, we do need someone to cover for them!'' Chef pointed out after laughing, trying to sound serious.

''But do we actually need an aftermath? I've heard from the channel that the ratings sink whenever they're on!'' Chris revealed, after which he scratched his chin. ''I guess people think they're pointless or don't find them interesting anymore.''

''Let me make it interesting again then!'' Blaineley offered.

''How?'' Chef doubtfully wondered, which made Blaineley think for a second. ''Adding your face to it doesn't help raising ratings at all!'' He mockingly joked, which earned him another glare from Blainely.

''I don't know just yet! But it'll be exciting and absolutely dramatic!'' Blaineley promised.

''Alright then.'' Chris agreed before taking some coffee. ''But remember, if it bombs it's your bomb.'' He flatly warned her.

''Excellent!'' Blaineley purred as she stood up. ''But I need a co-host. Who can I use?''

''We're about done picking old contestants, that's the list with the ones we accepted. Anyone who isn't on it is at your mercy.'' Chris uninterestedly replied, pointing at the whiteboard as he and Chef resumed working.

At the same time that Blaineley read the names on the whiteboard and wrote them down on a piece of paper while Chef and Chris kept on working, the 3rd crew member had regained consciousness and slowly stood up, after which the female crew member handed him the microphone back, which he begrudgingly accepted.

''Magnificent!'' Blaineley quietly cackled as she finished writing down the names. ''Gentlemen,'' She spoke up, leaning on the table Chris and Chef worked on. ''I'm going to bring you the grand revival of Total Drama Aftermath!'' She promised.

''Then don't appear in it!'' Chef quietly joked.

''Or be fired trying!'' Chris replied, still largely uninterested in Blaineley or her enthusiasm. Blaineley grimaced as she quietly left the room.

''See you around Mildred.'' Chris greeted while writing.

''Blaineley!'' She angrily shouted back before leaving the office.

''Finally, she's gone!'' Chris groaned in relief.

''What is your exact relationship with Blaineley?'' The cameraman asked.

Chris shot the cameraman an annoyed glare as the latter closed in on Chris. ''She's just a rival, a very insignificant one that is because she isn't a threat to my fame or status in any way!'' Chris certainly answered.

''I've heard some gossip that you two used to be a thing!'' The female crew member slyly stated.

''And that's called gossip for a reason!'' Chris responded, sounding rather bitter. ''I mean can you imagine it in the first place? I can't date someone whose career and general being belongs in a museum!'' Chris mockingly quipped. He chuckled until his eyes shot wide with realization. ''We forgot to add Duncan!'' He gasped in mild terror, despite what he expected, Chef remained calm.

''Maybe it's for the better.'' Chef suggested.

''But we need Duncan! He's a Total Drama icon, he brings the mean onto this show and think of all the further drama he can cause between Courtney and Gwen!'' Chris explained to Chef.

Chef sighed. ''That punk is considered a screenhog, he had enough camera time as it is. I'm certain that there're enough mean contestants and what did I tell you about letting things happen? If you want drama between Courtney and Gwen, you don't need Duncan!'' Chef self-assuredly told Chris.

''Heh, maybe you're right.'' Chris cautiously agreed after reflecting on it. ''Why add Duncan when there're still so many other teens to exploit?''

''Exactly!'' Chef responded while smiling and nodding his head. ''New kid coming up!'' He suddenly announced before he threw a paper plane at Chris, which struck him in his eye.

''Chef!'' Chris whined as he rubbed his sore eye, before unfolding the paper and reading it.

* * *

-General information and biography-

Name: Solomon Bishop.

Label: The In-between.

From: Vancouver, British Columbia.

Biography:

Originating from West Africa's oil delta, Solomon's parents wished for Solomon not to grow up in poverty and pollution and put him up for adoption, after which we was given to a Canadian couple when he was only 4 years old as they took him to Moncton. Naturally, Solomon felt out of place and a bit lonely with this new life. While he eventually grew to have plenty of friends, a certain feeling of not belonging anywhere subconsciously remained, which would be awoken again when he had to move away all the way to Vancouver.

In his new school, Solomon felt forced to align himself with 1 of the social groups. Eventually, his choice was narrowed down to the nerds and the athletes because Solomon had great interest in sports and such as well as things as video games and comics. The problem is: Those interests conflicted badly. The jocks didn't fully accept him because of his nerdy interests and the nerds weren't fond of him either because they associated him with the jocks. He did earn some respect from both groups, but never to the extent where he'd see them as true friends. Solomon is still doubting what group to choose.

-General appearance-

Solomon is with 6.1 (1.85) pretty tall. Add his husky build in the equation and he looks even larger. He has a very dark, almost pitch black, skin tone. His black hair is woven into dreads, which are tied into a small ponytail. He also has a thin beard running over his jaws and has light brown eyes.

Everyday wear: A purple T-shirt along with light blue jeans and white running shoes.

Sleepwear: A mostly black track top (With the zipper down far enough to show that he's not wearing anything underneath) with prominent green and yellow accents along with red track pants.

Swimwear: A pair of green trunks with yellow details.

-Personality-

Solomon has a killer concentration; he can remain focused when he needs to be and ignore possible distractions. He is many-sided and has a broad range of interests and quite a bit of knowledge of them as well. Solomon is permissively minded and has much tolerance for other people and their quirks. He's also very unpretentious and doesn't judge on first glance. Being very resilient of himself, Solomon can endure a lot of physical as well as psychological trauma and is able to recover from them quickly.

Being a pretty big slob, Solomon isn't very tidy and is a bit gross as well. Despite his rationality, Solomon functions bad under pressure and during critical moments, as he may make mistakes often. He quickly gives in to social pressure as well and he's easily influenced by his peers. And while Solomon isn't truly mean, but he tends to go along in mean behavior in a subconscious attempt to avoid being shunned or be accepted, and this can make him slavishly obedient. Solomon hesitates a lot and can't make crucial choices very good. He also doesn't catch on to subtlety very well.

\- Interests-

As mentioned, Solomon takes a major liking to all sorts of sports, he also fondly remembers important moments and loves to discuss them. As opposed to that, Solomon also has a pretty big love for videogames, both in playing them and everything surrounding it such as the history or how they are made. Solomon is also a little curious of technology in general. He likes comic books and then superhero comics especially. Not having forgotten about his roots, Solomon is very into African cultures and not just the one he descends of.

Solomon is very much against the concept of social media. He thinks it's degenerating society and needless to say, he refrains from using it. Solomon is also a vocal advocate for recycling, clean environments and clean energy because he vehemently opposes pollution and fossil fuels. He doesn't like to be flirted with very much and has, compared to his peers, very little interest in girls and dating at all. He holds little respect for bar games and doesn't consider them to be real sports. If there're 2 music genres that Solomon loathes, it's rap and hip-hop.

* * *

''Let me guess, you like this guy because he's from Africa?'' Chris assumed after reading the form through.

''Hey, I bet you picked that girl because it gave you 80's flashbacks as well!'' Chef gently countered, holding up the envelope containing Abigail's audition materials.

''I admit that I was having a hard time just then, but I am confident of her worth to the show!'' Chris stated before he removed the DVD from the envelope. ''Let's just see if I can get so of guy too!''

* * *

Solomon's audition opened up with him sitting on bleachers next to a sports' field with a laptop on his lap.

''You know what'd make me a fitting contestant for Total Drama?'' He started. '' I keep my eyes on the goal when I have to, and no girl can distract me from that! And I thought I'd say that because I saw that people hook up a lot on your show! Other than that, I think I am pretty versatile! I have pals with both the jocks and the gamers, and being around them gives you the best of both worlds let me tell you that!'' Solomon confidently answered his own question, effortlessly catching a football flying at him and throwing it back while at the same time typing something into his laptop while answering.

''Now it's true that even with the knowhow like that, Total Drama can still be very hard! But life's hard, and mine's no exception!'' Solomon assured. ''You see, I'm not from Canada. And just when I truly began to feel at home where I first lived in here, I had to move away and start all over at a new school, and I still haven't settled in fully.'' Solomon explained.

''I may be _pals_ with the jocks and the gamers, but honestly, they don't feel as _friends_ to me. And because I am hanging around the other group, I don't think they fully accept me as I ! And another thing; it's good to live here and all, but would I like it better back where I come from?'' Solomon wondered, sounding rather doubting as he scratching the back of his head.

''I want to see if participating in Total Drama can help me decide who I am and who I'd want to be! I don't know if you'd tolerate it, but it's worth a try I guess.'' He continued, still sounding a little hesitant as he resumed working on his computer.

''Anyway, I am Solomon, and I hope you pick me as a new contestant! See you!'' Solomon positively greeted, waving at the camera once before the clip ended.

* * *

''Yeah, I don't think we can do much with him.'' Chris predicted.

''Are you thinking about denying him?'' The cameraman asked.

''I'm not thinking it, I'm doing it!'' Chris responded while putting the audition back in the envelope.

''You denied him because-'' Chef angrily accused Chris before being cut off.

''No, not because of the color of his skin, but because I don't think he'd make an interesting contestant!'' Chris clarified rather annoyed as he handed him the whole audition back.

''Then why?'' The cameraman inquired.

''I've rejected him because I don't want a guy who's constantly wondering who he is! He should be in the show mainly for the prize and not for self-enlightenment!'' Chris explained.

''That… makes sense.'' Chef gently agreed before throwing the envelope on a pile that was even larger than any of the other piles of envelopes in the room.

Chris sighed pretty annoyed. ''Seriously, why are my tiniest mistakes exaggerated so bad?''

''Because that happens to everyone involved in this show?'' The female crew member sarcastically suggested.

''Touché.'' Chris replied, pointing a finger at her before he resumed working.

* * *

An hour or so later, Chris was on the phone with his part of the table covered in financial documents.

''I don't care how, I care when!'' Chris pointed out rather insistent as he crossed his legs and leant back. ''Listen, it's your brand that's being mentioned on a popular, internationally broadcasted reality show! I don't see any way that could go wrong!'' Chris bargained, slanting in his chair. ''Aha. Yes, I got to admit, _that_ could go wrong.'' Chris acknowledged, cocking his head slightly to the side. ''Yeah. Thank you for your time!'' He politely greeted before hanging up and angrily scratching out a name on paper.

''General Canadian Motors too?''

''GCM just called off as sponsor as well yes.'' Chris folded his hands and grumbled rather frustrated. ''Our budget's getting tighter with each call I make.''

''You'd think that the network gives you ample money to get their most popular show done, right?'' The cameraman inquired.

''Because of Chris's bombastic ideas, our costs have skyrocketed after World Tour!'' Chef accusingly called.

''Which were necessary to keep the show fresh!'' Chris vocally defended. ''But indeed, because of the _mandatory_ extra expenses of the recent seasons, we need that extra bump in funding that the network won't give us. So that's when we've turned to sponsors; who'd give us some extra dough in exchange for their brand being endorsed by Total Drama!''

''Which got you established as a sellout.'' The female crew member pointed out.

''Exactly what I warned him for.'' Chef humbly agreed, not looking up from the audition he was reading and thus remained unaware of the glare Chris shot him.

''I only did what I had to do for the show!'' Chris sniped.

''But what if, and I may be saying something stupid now, you went to have a talk with that Aziz guy? He said he could help invest in Total Drama right?'' The cameraman suggested.

''The season has to be ready to be shot in a few days and by the time I get around meeting that sheik, it's too late! And then there's no telling that he even agrees!'' Chris explained rather pressed as he worked on his laptop. ''So yes, you did say something stupid!'' He snidely added.

''Chris, you need to take a short break from working the finances!'' Chef advised.

''But what should I do then? We're running out of time and I simply can't afford a break right now!'' Chris panicky answered.

''Why don't you check out this newbie I just found huh?'' Chef suggested, picking up a envelope and passing it to Chris.

* * *

-General information and biography-

Name: Juan De Ferreira.

Label: The Sheltered Rich Kid.

From: Toronto, Ontario.

Biography:

Being a kid in a country where it tends to happen that more bullets take flight than birds is hard, unless your father is a coffee tycoon, which Juan's dad is. This did mean that he spent most of his childhood at home behind 10-foot high walls and being tutored in pretty much everything with hardly any experience or clue of what the outside world is like. Though, never once did Juan's secluded lifestyle cause him to feel lonely, whether he didn't realize it or simply didn't understand what it felt like.

Eventually, it weren't the local criminals but the government's massive tax reforms that made Juan's father decide to move away to Canada. Here, Juan's siblings slowly started to quarrel over the succession of their father's business empire but Juan missed out on all of this, he was too busy trying to understand this new world he was brought to. No longer was he permanently confined to live between high walls because it was finally safe to go outside whenever he wanted. But the most staggering new experience for Juan was going to a public school, which he haven't fully understood as of yet.

-General appearance-

Juan is pretty short with a height of 5.6 (1.69) and is on the chubby side. He has brown skin, olive brown eyes, and neck length, wavy black hair while also commonly wearing a tan flat cap on his head. He has lips that are a little more prominent than usual for someone of his age and gender.

Everyday wear: An icy blue wide-fitting guyabera with a white, almost invisible tree pattern, white baggy pants and dark brown moccasins.

Sleepwear: A blackish blue waist-length bathrobe tied up in such a way that the top of his chest is exposed along with PJ pants bearing a light blue and white grid pattern.

Swimwear: Black and dark blue swimming boxers.

-Personality-

Juan is without a doubt one of the most benign people around thanks to his gentle, almost timid nature and is seemingly unable of any aggressive acts. Though possessing little skills, Juan picks new ones up rather fast. Juan is surprisingly deep in character and is capable of making well thought out arguments and poetic statements. He is pretty flexible and while not fully at first, adapts quickly to the norm. Conclusively, Juan always acts very dignified.

Juan is ever so naïve thanks to his sheltered upbringing and lack of communication with other people. This also makes Juan rather oblivious and can be outright negligent of his surroundings or people. He is a complete wimp, he refuses to do a lot of things, hardly stands up for himself and is easily controlled by others as well. Being pretty clueless, Juan is horribly inexperienced in many facets of normal life and thus, even normal objects or customs seem alien and leave him clueless. Juan has a habit of overdoing things very badly once he _thinks_ he got the hang of it.

\- Interests-

If there's 1 thing that Juan is passionate about, it's birds, and then especially parrots and macaws. He knows everything of them, can mimic bird calls and has a very large aviary at home. Juan likes Latin music, a result of his roots and his interest in several dances such as the tango. He is also a avid fencer after being tutored for some years. Juan is knowledgeable about Incan culture.

Juan is fearful of whales and many other deep-sea creatures, which he finds spooky, mysterious and often a tad disgusting. He has a natural aversion to cocoa products because he's allergic to it. He dislikes coffee as well, most likely because he and his family are greatly associated with it. Juan has a touch of agoraphobia; he generally avoids wide-open spaces. Juan dislikes flying and aircraft in general, but he isn't afraid of heights at all. Lastly, Juan almost can't be less interested in the commercial enterprises of his family than he already is.

* * *

''So... like Ezekiel, but rich?'' Chris ponderously asked, shooting Chef a sideway glance.

''That's what I thought as well. That guy just screams socially inept. But on the contrary, he seems to be a little more skilled.'' Chef remarked.

''But why would we need another Ezekiel? Is one ratings-terror like him not enough?'' Chris bewilderedly asked, throwing his hands up briefly.

''It's not like you care what they end up as!'' The female crew member suddenly spat.

''What now?'' Chris muttered, annoyed with the crew member.

''Just ignore her so that you can go on organizing your show okay?'' The 3rd crew member meekly bargained with Chris from where he stood.

''Don't be such a suck-up Mathieu!'' The female crew member snapped back.

''But Olivia, we need the credits,'' He responded before inching closer towards her. ''so we have to stay on their good side!'' He finished in a hushed speech.

The female crew member groaned and firmly shook her head. ''Really Mathieu, are all Quebecois as spineless as you?''

''Don't talk smack about my people Newfie!'' The 3rd crew member hissed back.

''I should've hired a professional film crew.'' Chris grumbled as he read the audition form some more while the crew members kept on bickering.

''This entire documentary was a bad idea in itself.'' Chef added.

After having finished reading the form, Chris removed the DVD from the envelope. ''Okay, let's give him a try.'' Chris quietly declared after a conceding sigh.

''Guys.'' The cameraman whispered at his brawling

''What is it Ross?'' Olivia barked at him, only for Ross to nod his head over to Chris, who was inserting the DVD into his laptop as Chef joined him.

''Oh, of course.'' Olivia responded, after which she and Mathieu appeared to settle their conflict immediately as they got in positions in an instant.

''We can cut this montage out right?'' Mathieu asked slightly embarrassed.

''Yeah, definitely.'' Olivia assured, sounding a little embarrassed as well, moments before the audition started playing.

* * *

Juan's audition started with him in a room made of glass walls and containing a large amount of foliage behind him.

''Estamos grabando Jéves?'' Juan asked someone in front of him, off-screen.

''Si senor joven.'' A classy voice replied.

''Okay, so, I am Juan. ''And I guess this is supposed to be my audition for, ehrm, Total Drama!'' He unsurely introduced himself as he scratched the back of his head. ''To be honest, I don't really understand what I have to say or do now. Really, what should I say? My family has worked in the coffee trade for decades and have earned a vast amount of wealth from it, especially when we started a close collaboration with the Bean Counter franchise.'' Juan explained as his eyes followed something above the camera as he gently stretched his arm out to the side, and soon a blue and yellow macaw perched itself on it.

''But my papa, the current CEO, claims that he'll retire soon. And I don't know why, but Pablo, Radamel and James, my older brothers have been getting really close with him since then. They were the ones that encouraged me to apply for Total Drama, claiming that they didn't want me to get in their way for a while. But I don't understand, how could I be in the way when our home is the largest in the neighborhood?'' Juan confusedly wondered as a hyacinth macaw landed on his arm next to the other parrot, which made Juan flash a smile at his bird.

''But I don't understand a lot of things! Like, I've been going to a public school lately, and someone else told me to _beat it_ after he shoved me aside. What do I have to beat? I didn't want to look like a fool so I kicked a garbage can around for some time.'' Juan fretted as he stretched his free arm out in confusion, with another parrot perching itself on his arm soon after.

''It's perhaps because of this that papa thought going to a public school would be good for my development. But personally, I'd have loved to keep my private tutor. He taught me every grade they teach me in school now along with arts such as ballroom dancing and fencing. And I taught myself to mimic bird calls, which I'll now demonstrate!'' Juan calmly announced before he coughed a few times before he loudly cawed, which attracted several other parrots, which landed on his arms or his shoulders.

''Definitely, I do believe these disciplines should suffice more than enough for participating in your show. I thank you for your time!'' Juan appreciated before he cautiously turned his back to the camera (Showing some bird droppings on the back of his shirt) and shuffled away with the birds still on his body.

* * *

''What a wreck. He doesn't even fully realize what he's getting himself into!'' Chris loudly concluded.

''It already baffles me that that kid speaks English so well.'' Chef gruffly noted.

''Seriously, how could this boy be any good for our show? Isn't it obvious that they'll kick him off first?'' Chris bluntly objected.

''Then we have that spot filled at least.'' Chef shrugged. Chris nodded his head a few times with an agreeable expression in response.

''Yeah, now we're sure someone interesting probably doesn't go first.'' Chris agreed before collecting the contents of the audition and putting them on the pile.

''Aren't you a bit quick with denouncing Juan like that?'' Ross wondered.

''Believe me kiddo, my host senses are tingling with contestants like these. I have to be really wrong right now if that kid turns out to be an entertaining addition to the show!'' Chris explained before he and Chef returned to work.

* * *

Much later that day, Chris hung up the phone after a lengthy conversation and sighed utterly relieved as he sunk back in his chair.

''Ugh, I had to make unpleasant promises for a lot of suckers...'' Chris exhaustedly announced before taking some coffee.

''Heh, suckers.'' Chef quietly snickered.

''...but with that, I've managed to amass a pretty big budget for this season!'' Chris gladly finished. ''Which allows us to get to the next topic, the team phase!'' He announced after he had walked over to the whiteboard.

''Lay it on me.'' Chef allowed before attentively leaning towards Chris a bit.

''Okay, so I know that there are only 2 barracks with each 2 sides for both genders, but I did hope that we could do a 3-team setting to deviate from the usual 2-team one! It worked during World Tour!'' Chris hopefully told Chef, erasing a part on the whiteboard and writing down something else on it after.

''So where do you think that 3rd team should be staying then?''

''When we talked about that All-Star season once, I mentioned a spa hotel right? Every time a team wins a challenge, they can stay there! As reward until the next one!'' Chris explained.

''That's not going to work.'' Chef calmly rejected, shaking his head. ''Too little time to build that whole thing.''

''Then what about the team losing has to sleep in tents, or out in the open?'' Chris suggested.

Scratching his chin as he thought it, Chef made his way to the whiteboard as well. ''That'd be too much of a punishment for the team when they already have to vote out a team member! How are they supposed to overcome a loss if they're kept down even further by it? Making the losing team weaker or the stronger team better is unfair and bad for the excitement! I'm actually kind of surprised it largely remained fair during Total Drama World Tour!'' He expressed.

''You seem to have forgotten about Team Victory's epic fail.''

''I did say ' _largely_ remained fair.'' Chef clarified.

''Then what about them having to sleep in your kitchen?'' Chris suggested.

''You mean the kitchen I already have to sleep in?'' Chef moodily responded, shooting Chris a glare.

''You're right, it's already occupied. So, only 2 teams?'' Chris asked.

''Definitely 2 teams.'' Chef confirmed as he crossed his arms. ''And besides, you can't make equal teams out of 34 contestants!''

''We can always cut Ezekiel up in 3 parts!'' Chris quipped, which made the female crew member huff.

''That'll make him a little more useful to the teams he's on!'' Chef joked along before the two shared a quick laugh as Chef headed back to his place. ''But really, 3 teams isn't going to work just now.''

''Then what about later on in the team phase when they _can_ be divided in 3 teams? As a much needed surprise twist?''

''Which as of now, isn't much of a surprise anymore.'' The 3rd crew member wryly whispered.

''Yeah okay.'' Chef agreed after thinking about it for a second. ''But still, where are you going to put them?''

''I'll figure something out!'' Chris eagerly promised, pointing the marker at Chef before he turned to the whiteboard again. ''But now I want another twist, one that happens on a daily basis!'' Chris announced before he started to ponder.

''Sure, sure. In the meantime, I'll be looking for some more fresh meat.'' Chef informed Chris while digging through the remaining auditions.

''Splendid. We need about 3 more.'' Chris absentmindedly stated as he wrote on the board.

Minutes later, Chris had written something down and contently turned to Chef. ''I think I've finally come up with a good new twist!''

''What?'' Chef replied, not looking up from the auditions he intensely read.

''At its largest, a team consists of 17 members. Now what if some members aren't allowed to vote in an elimination ceremony?'' Chris explained his suggestion, pointing at several pieces of text despite Chef Hatchet not looking up from his auditions.

''And how is it decided who doesn't get to vote?'' Chef asked, finally looking up and raising an eyebrow.

''The contestants' amount of input! You see, 3 or so contestants who don't contribute enough to the day's challenges compared to the rest of their team risk getting 'blindsided', as I call it, by me and are not allowed to vote!'' Chris compellingly explained. [1]

''Eh...Input is rather subjective.'' He hesitantly declared. ''It'll most likely end up making it look like you want to benefit certain contestants over others! I don't find it a bad idea actually, but you need to monitor it very carefully or else it may turn out just like the result I just mentioned!'' Chef cautiously predicted. ''What do you hope to achieve with this actually?''

''To penalize those who aren't on the chopping block but didn't do squat in a episode by taking their right to vote, making it more difficult to save themselves from possible elimination and by making them less valuable members to have in an alliance!'' Chris lively explained, excited by his own idea.

''Again, it's not a bad idea. But it needs some work!'' Chef tried to tell Chris as politely as he could allow himself. Chris looked a little disappointed and annoyed as he glared at the ceiling. ''Here, think it over while you read this audition!'' Chef suggested as he passed a certain audition over to Chris's side of the table.

* * *

-General information and biography-

Name: Marian Rutherford.

Label: The Girl Next Door.

From: Moncton, New Brunswick.

Biography:

During her childhood, Marian had a lot of friends. Everyone in the neighborhood knew her and often, they'd consider her their kind leader. She had come from a long way to achieve this unofficial status as Marian hasn't always been the ringleader she was considered to be. Instead, during her early childhood she was that girl that no one talked to and this only changed when she befriended another outcast, which steadily resulted in her becoming better and better accepted by the other students until she was their unofficial leader, which Marian obviously liked very much.

But shortly before middle school, Marian's much cherished ring of friends began to fall apart as they moved away, went to different schools or had a falling out with Marian. Forced to face a unknown new school all by herself, Marian was easy prey for bullies. To counter this, she figured she should make new friends, but so far she didn't have very much success in achieving this.

-General appearance-

Marian has a olive skin tone and is around 5.8 (Or 1.75). She has very dark brown hair in a medium short slick hairdo. She has a slim and pretty fit build and has amber colored eyes. She wears small flesh tunnel earrings that widen her earlobe a bit. Along with that she has a ring pierced into her lower lip. She also bears the scars of a removed mole on her lower right cheek.

Everyday wear: A black, thin, short sleeved blouse, white pinstriped bell-bottoms and light blue low tops.

Sleepwear: A black camisole top and light blue boy shorts.

Swimwear: She wears a plum colored swimsuit with black accents.

-Personality-

Marian has a rather warm nature and is pretty accessible to others once they get to know her. Things should look really bleak before Marian even thinks about giving up because she's persistent to a fault. She has always been adventurous and daring, and this never stopped Marian from taking risks. Though she'd never realize it, Marian is a better, more experienced leader than she thinks. She is very tactful and can tell other people things in a very cautious, subtle manner... perhaps even too subtle.

She'll always obstinately hold on to whatever she's familiar with over new situations, even if the latter can be a serious improvement. Marian can act pretty immature because she has great difficulty dealing with setbacks or unpleasant developments. She tends to overly victimize herself or her own problems and downplay others at the same time. Marian fares very badly when feeling lonely. Despite that, her attempts to make friends are either half-hearted, or overdone very badly. Then again, Marian is prone to using desperate measures to get her way with plenty of things anyhow.

\- Interests-

Marian is into dancing, especially breakdancing, and has been doing it for a few years. She is very interested in fashion and has a lot of different clothes, which she combines with the utmost of care. Marian loves to watch romcoms and drama movies and has learnt herself quite some lessons from them. Marian is very fond of carnivals, especially the Brazilian ones. Marian's favorite animals are bunnies and she has had quite a few as pets.

She is a picky eater and thus, she has big list of foods she doesn't like. Though Marian has nothing serious against bugs, she is rather specifically disgusted of ants. Marian despises being ignored, which can make her pretty angry. Someone else's messy or gross demeanor can make her a little iffy. Though not always having been against them, she is distasteful of video games, simply because she can't get herself to like them anymore.

* * *

''What's so special about her?'' Chris uninterestedly asked.

''She represents the normal girl in this cast!''

''We already have plenty of normal girls in this cast! That was what we aimed for, remember?'' Chris bitterly reminded Chef.

''Marian reminds me of Debbie. She probably has a good story to tell as well!''

''Even without the rock star background to back her up?'' Chris asked as he removed the DVD from the envelope.

''Even without the rock star background to back her up.'' Chef assured him before Chris inserted the DVD and the audition began.

* * *

Marian's audition was set in what was probably her own bedroom. Marian herself leisurely sat in a beanbag with electric music quietly playing in the background. Right behind Marian was a walk-in closet with its door slightly open, revealing there to be a makeshift shrine of some sorts with a photo frame being the most prominent part. On Marian's lap laid a black lop-eared bunny, which was dozing off.

''So I am Marian, and I have good faith that I can be a contender in Total Drama!'' Marian confidently introduced herself as she lightly brushed her chest with her knuckles. ''Because I can function very well in a team as well as on my own!''

''Because I once had plenty of friends when I was younger and we always had a good time! Like when we went hiking along the railroad tracks to look for a dead guy!'' Marian happily explained. ''Yeah, we got in all kinds of crazy adventures!'' She contently reminisced as she sunk in the beanbag a little.

''But before I had all those amazing friends, I was alone. Like I am now.'' She sadly continued in a sniff. ''Everyone left me, even my closest friend moved away to the other side of the country! And having to face high and middle school on your own isn't easy! I tried to make new friends, but no one seemed to like me as much as my old friends did!'' She sadly continued as she looked like she was about to cry for a second while starting to pet her bunny.

''Even worse, I am apparently pretty low on the popularity scale for some reason, and that leads to occasional gossiping and bullying.'' Marian sorely explained, having largely overcome her sadness. ''Just don't think that only the boys give each other wedgies.'' She wryly added.

''But having endured all that should give me something of an edge on the show because you're on your own on Total Drama. And it can get really mean as well, and that can't be much meaner than some of the others in my school.'' Marian absentmindedly guessed.

''And maybe being on Total Drama can actually improve my popularity position a little!'' She hopefully added, brightening up again. ''Believe it, I wouldn't hold back because I don't have anything to lose if you let me join!'' She confidently announced, making a fist right before the clip was to cut to black, but Chris paused it right before that would've happened.

* * *

''A everyday girl struggling to make friends. Wasn't Zoey meant to be like that?'' Chris cynically asked. ''And we all know how _that_ turned out.'' He quietly muttered while shaking his head dismissively.

''Zoey claimed to have practically no friends, so she couldn't miss what she never had. This girl had friends, loved them and lost them all. There's an important difference in that!'' Chef declared.

''And that is?''

''Marian desperately wants to be cared about by friends because she misses it!'' Chef answered.

Chris pondered before he dismissively grunted. ''I don't think she'll be interesting!'' He predicted while shaking his head, after which he casted 1 last glance at the screen of his laptop before he was to remove the DVD. ''Wait a minute,'' Chris mumbled as he inched closer to the screen and zoomed in on a certain part of the still image.

''What?'' Chef asked as he eyed the screen as well.

''Do you see that thing in her closet?'' Chris responded, a small smile forming as he pointed at the shrine.

''That's a shrine dedicated to someone that girl probably has a monster crush on.'' Chef stoically predicted. ''What a hopeless little lady!'' He quietly laughed.

''Do you see who the guy in that picture looks like?'' Chris asked, now grinning impishly.

''Hmm.'' Chef responded as he looked closely. ''That looks like that Solomon kid! Only a little younger!'' He called in surprise.

''Exactly!'' Chris eagerly replied, rubbing his hands. ''Go find his audition! Now I think he'll make good television!'' He excitedly ordered Chef, who immediately dug into the pile of rejected auditions.

''Roscoe Mahoney, John Coffee,'' Chef quietly read the names on the files before he tossed them aside. ''Here he is! Solomon Bishop!'' He announced after he had found the audition before he handed it to Chris.

Chris avidly retrieved the picture and compared it to the picture in the photo frame. ''Yeah, it is him!''

''He did get a radically different haircut!'' Chef noted after joining Chris, remarking the simple flat top haircut Solomon had in the clip as opposed to the dreads he has now.

''So that means they knew each other before Solomon had to move away like he mentioned in his audition! Better yet, Marian is probably crushing on him big-time!''

''What's your plan?''

''I thought about reuniting these two childhood friends and see where it goes!'' Chris ominously revealed while still smiling casually.

''You've got my approval!'' Chef smiled, shooting Chris a thumbs up.

''Even if I hadn't, I'd still allow them anyway!'' Chris laconically responded before he tossed the 2 files on its respective pile before they both returned to their places.

''Ugh, Chris probably only lets them on in hopes to see their friendship ruined!'' Olivia cynically predicted as she crossed her arms.

''It's not like that Chris will have to do anything for that, the competition can break them up badly too!'' Mathieu quietly responded.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon. Chris was furiously typing on his laptop while Chef rapidly worked through the remaining few auditions, having read almost every single one sent to them.

''Chef, hurry up with picking that last girl! I need to have told all the contestants by the end of the day that they've been selected!'' Chris urged, being in slight panic again.

''Calm down, I want to have seen everyone that has auditioned before I recommend one to you!'' Chef angrily responded before he concluded reading an audition, gently laid it with the other rejected ones and retrieved a new one before he suddenly rushed through every last audition, finishing reading the remaining auditions in mere minutes, after which he took one particular audition and handed it to Chris. ''Read this one. It's about the last girl that feels remotely refreshing.'' He suggested before he handed Chris the audition he just finished reading.

''You read every single audition?'' Chris asked mildly surprised.

''Thoroughly.'' Chef plainly answered as he got up and walked over to the window to look at the cityscape at the other side as Chris removed a document from the envelope and read it through.

''But how can you do that so quickly Mr. Hatchet?'' The cameraman bewilderedly asked.

''That are skills you develop when you're forced to go through them every so often.''

* * *

-General information and biography-

Name: Becky Sanders.

Label: The Gossip Girl.

From: Thunder Bay, Ontario.

Biography:

All in all, Becky had an easy life; she did good in elementary school, had loving parents and good friends. Then she had to go to middle school, and Becky learnt that things are a little different there than she is used to. The people were meaner and sneakier, and soon Becky fell victim to gossiping for the first time, severely humiliating her.

Becky saw only 1 way to counter this; by slandering them back. The plan worked. A side effect is that she slowly became the center of the school's gossip network. No rumor could escape her attention without it being turned into gossip and spread further through the school halls. But Becky didn't fully realize that she began to gossip more and more, eventually even starting to gossip about her closest friends, which largely drove them away from her. But Becky didn't really notice, as she has been too busy tending to the network that they were distancing themselves from her.

-General appearance-

Becky has black hair which she has done in a short waterfall braid. She has a dark brown skin color, a slightly above average build and she is 5.8 (1.76) tall. She has dark brown eyes and quite some makeup on, such as the dark red lipstick and faint rouge.

Everyday wear: A light orange T-shirt with dark blue denim shorts and gray flip-flops.

Sleepwear: A dark gray nightshirt.

Swimwear: She wears a bright orange bikini.

-Personality-

Being a real people person, Becky thrives in the company of others. Becky is also very communicative; she has a very easy time talking to others and will share pretty much any information she has. Spending the greater time of her school days checking on people has made Becky pretty alert of others and their behavior. She is rather zesty and never ever seems not to be happy to do something. Lastly, Becky is very supportive of people who need it.

Becky is very nosy and tends to shamelessly poke around in other people's business. She's also loose lipped and indiscreet with the information Becky gets. Becky often judges situations too quickly and interpret information received wrongly, occasionally even on purpose. Becky is also quickly to be considered untrustworthy and insincere due to her meddlesome nature and habit of gossiping. She is also a little bit too materialistic.

\- Interests-

Becky is slightly addicted to social media. Not that that's much of a problem to her, because she enjoys it thoroughly. Similarly, she likes to spend time on the internet in general. Becky has a fondness for playing card games, especially solitaire. Her favorite music genres are soul and R&B and she likes listening to music in general. Becky is also a great fan of romantic media such as soap operas and novels.

In a slightly hypocritical twist, Becky can't stand being gossiped about at all. She's also quickly bothered by people who don't talk much or don't verbally (Enough) respond to her. It's not that she has any contempt for the law in any way, but she has a serious aversion to cops. Becky is a little phobic about heights as well as flying. As Becky is slightly materialistic, she has a specific dislike for losing her belongings.

* * *

'' _Remotely_ fresh _?_ '' Chris repeated in disbelief. ''She's just like Staci!'' He snapped at Chef, throwing his arms up, which caused several loose pieces of paper to fly up.

''Staci? I don't recall a contestant with that name.'' Chef wondered severely uninterested.

''Staci; Total Drama Revenge cast. Pompous girl who spent more time lying than your average politician!'' Chris responded equally uninterested as he picked up the papers off the ground. ''Didn't make very good television, very forgettable.'' He concluded as he sorted the documents as Chef walked back to the table again.

''Oh yes, I finally remember.'' Chef sardonically replied. ''Would she be any different?'' He wondered, pointing at the envelope containing several pieces of Becky's audition.

Chris took the DVD out of the envelope and hesitantly eyed it. ''Only 1 way to find out.''

* * *

The audition started out with a shot of Becky laying on her bed's foot end. She was calling on her smartphone and seemingly didn't care about the audition yet.

''Yeah, if Carol never was with the band geeks, then I'm getting myself checked!'' Becky giggly promised, rolling onto her back in the process. ''But I'll call you in 10 minutes, I've got to shoot my audition for Total Drama! Later girlfriend!'' She greeted slightly more serious before she hung up, rolled back on her belly and faced the camera.

''Becky here! If you want a contestant that knows her way with gossip and slander, I am your woman; because I can deal with Total Drama's harsh culture of slandering and backstabbing, and when people are ganging up, I'll be ready to expose them!'' She confidently assured, placing all of her fingers on her chest for a moment.

''Back on Saint Ignatius, every rumor goes through me,'' She explained, gently stretching her arms out before she picked her smartphone up. ''like how the choice of cheap makeup brands just screams that Gemma Simmons is as broke as a church mouse! You're not fooling anyone girl!'' She declared as she began to tap on her device. ''Or don't get me started on Emmy Sagan's car! If she had any self-respect, she wouldn't go anywhere in that beater her parents gave her!'' She spitefully told the camera.

''What I mean to say with this is that I am up-to-date with the whos and whats of everyone!'' She cheerfully said. ''That doesn't mean that I'm all mean streaks and backtalk! I can be very supportive of others as well! Like how I consoled my BFF Libby Forthright when she was struggling with her weight by telling her that the popular clique probably were too judging by how they only sucked on a few fries during lunch!'' She warmly explained.

''That way, I use all the rumors I hear all the time for doing good! And that all-roundness is why I think I'd be good for your show!'' She happily concluded before the clip ended.

* * *

While ejecting the DVD, Chris raised an eyebrow.

''She's basically like a more strategic Staci. That's fun and all, but we already got that Riley kid!''

Chef crossed his arms and scratched his chin. ''I understand, but there is a difference between the two of them! Riley seemed like a guy who'd rather keep the intelligence he had gathered for himself to meet his own ends, while Becky here would rather spread it, probably sowing conflict while doing so.'' Chef predicted. ''But I wonder if Becky would do that on purpose.'' He quietly added.

''Okay, that's true. They seem to have different approaches.'' Chris agreed as he rubbed his hands and thought. ''But would it be okay to just allow a rehash of a previous contestant on?'' He wondered, worrying slightly.

''Chris, I've checked every last audition, and all that we have left is a guy who'd probably want to be you, a fairytale princess, a pageant princess and a pair of twins where 1 constantly dominates the other.'' Chef assured before he gathered all the forms about the previously mentioned applicants and handed them to Chris. ''The twins sounded pretty good, but we only had 1 spot left.''

''Hmm.'' Chris sternly hummed as he quickly paged through the auditions. ''Not good enough to replace a already accepted newbie with them, but they're just too interesting to let them go to waste like that! Put them with those other teens that _just_ weren't it!'' Chris ordered Chef.

''Tell me, what do you want to do?'' Chef confusedly asked as he tossed them on the pile.

''We can do a fun challenge with them!''

''I don't see how that would work.'' Chef skeptically responded after thinking it over for a second.

''I'm still working on that! But trust me, it'll be worth it!'' Chris assured him before he coughed and faced the camera crew. ''Can we stop for a moment?'' Chris requested, after which Ross stopped recording.

''Okay crew, let's shoot that final scene and then you can pack up!'' He announced as he took a pocket mirror out of his chest pocket and primped himself up a little.

''After you give us good references!'' Olivia bargained, getting close to Chris.

''Which I'll do after you've edited the whole flick and I approve of it!'' He sternly stated.

''I think Chris won't give us references at all and just take advantage of us.'' Mathieu cynically predicted as Olivia and Chris were negotiating.

''Oh you too?'' Ross responded, turning his head to his colleague just as Olivia finished bargaining and walked back.

''I think they're on to my plan to send them away empty-handed!'' Chris cautiously whispered at Chef to avoid being noticed by the crew.

''Gee, now where would that suspicion come from?'' Chef sarcastically wondered, which Chris didn't pick up on.

''Focus! Recording in 3, 2, 1,'' Olivia member called before gesturing Chris that the cameraman was recording again.

''Now that we've picked both our newbies and veterans, all that is left is some paperwork. When that's out of the way, we're ready to start shooting Total Drama...'' Chris enthusiastically told the cameraman until his smile faded as he tried to remember something. ''...eh...'' He stuttered, looking a little embarrassed.

''You haven't given the season a name yet!'' Ross politely remarked as he stopped recording.

''No duh Captain Obvious!'' Chris snapped back.

''You're not going to tell me we forgot to give the season its name!'' Chef called pretty annoyed, crossing his arms.

''It makes you look really unprofessional!'' Olivia told Chris with a smug smile.

''Shut up! Just shut up!'' Chris snarled at her before he flinched. ''Okay okay, let me think of a name.'' He requested as he tried to calm himself down. ''I got it! let's do the signoff again!'' He called, after which everyone got in position.

''Now that we've picked both our newbies and veterans, all that is left is some paperwork. When that's out of the way, we're ready to start shooting! This was The Making Of Total Drama, and I hope to see you soon on Total, Drama, Superior!'' Chris ambitiously greeted.

''Cut! And that's a wrap!'' The female crew member announced.

* * *

 **4 out of 4 pre-chapters done! It feels like I've completed a task of a lifetime!**

 **[1] Name inspired by Fika1999's review from the previous chapter (I pray he doesn't mind)!**

 **Veterans returning: Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Noah, Owen, Sierra, Trent and Tyler.**

 **Newcomers: Abigail, Aziz, Becky, Darryl, Debbie, Devika, Georgina, Juan, Judith, Julien, Margaret, Marian, Novak, Raine, Riley, Solomon and Sid.**

 **As you can see, Abigail speaks in 80's lingo. The only piece of 80's slang I keep from her is the abusive overuse of the word 'like', which I feel is reserved for Kate and Sadie. Abigail herself was 1 of the first newcomers I came up with, though she started out as a heavy metal chick. At a later point, she became the 80's nut she is now, the only change that her backstory went through a rigorous revamp.**

 **From very long ago, Solomon started out as a wannabe rapper called Cecil, or C-Rex. Not only was this pretty shallow, but it also felt as a borderline racist stereotype, so C-Rex was scrapped. Later on, I designed a Iranian character named Reza (Or Alireza), which was basically the same as Solomon is now. I changed his race from Persian to African because I found out how underrepresented said characters actually were under the newcomers! With that though, I got creative with the backstory and now we have Solomon as I presented him to you!**

 **Pretty much as Chef puts it; Juan is a little like a rich Ezekiel. I initially created him as a antithesis to the Latin worker stereotype. Soon, Juan was made to be a important bridge between the newcomers and the TD veterans because he'll have a significant plot with one of the latter! Also, Juan's backstory originally had him originate from Guatemala. Good luck figuring out where he comes from now! The names of his brothers are a clue!**

 **Marian is my answer to how Zoey should've been done, so please don't mind the similarities... or the fact that I think Zoey is a disappointing character (Blame All Stars). Marian was added rather late in the mix as I stumbled upon a page on TVTropes called 'The girl next door', and that got me inspired. Don't be fooled though, as Marian started out as this trope in the flesh, I made sure that she isn't anymore! I've got to admit, her crush on Solomon was inspired by Carrie and Devin from the Ridonculous Race, but now I've made sure it cannot possibly end up the same as them! How? Well, there's a very well hidden foreshadow in Marian's audition tape! :D**

 **Becky is another answer to how a canon contestant could be (As I wrote this, I realize I did that a lot this chapter), in this case Staci.**

 **And because it's the last pre-chapter, I'll give you a short briefing on a few contestants who missed out on being accepted!**

 **Roscoe Mahoney was meant to be a wannabe small-town sheriff (The same thing Raine was meant to be initially). A orderly, overly authoritarian boy who could get high on his own might a little was a bit of a pushover as well. I tried to fit him in but I couldn't bring myself to switch him for anyone else. So I honored him with his name being mentioned in this chapter and naming the cameraman after him!**

 **Originating back from the beginning, John Coffee basically was just like his near-namesake John Coffey from The Green Mile. He'd be big, silent and rather creepy as well. Not only did I scrap him because his powers were out of place, but also because he'd be too much like Dawn.**

 **Whew, another month had to pass before I could update this. It needs to change, but I'm making progress! 12K words in 29 days is more than I usually did! However, I've still got a few sideprojects I want to work on, so... yeah, I'm sorry if the delays persist!**

 **To quote myself, 'I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and that you leave a review, a follow or a favorite! But I'm not forcing you!'**

 **In all seriousness though, until TDS's next update!**

 **;:D,**

 **L.W.**


	5. 01: Operation Overboard

**Total Drama Superior**

 **On the...'Calculating'...121th day since the last update, this author gave to you, a chapter that's been long, long due!**

 **Seriously though, I am really sorry for the longest wait yet (Let's hope it won't become standard), but there was so much that needed revising, rewriting and the likes that it turned out to be like this!**

 **Pabulover123: You caught on! Splendid! Though I've got to admit I never actually saw the movie, but loved to refer to it. But more importantly, you know what this means? That I really don't have to add the author notes to explain the references! Yay!**

 **Fika1999: Eh… Madagascar 3 was good and all, really, but I felt as if it deviated a little too much from what it once was. This discussion aside, let's talk about your review! Chris had a bit of a breakdown, so he needed something to fall back on! I thought of that as well when Solomon was still Iranian, but I never knew he'd be this much like you! I only hope you'll still like him after everything has happened! Oh, so you were the strange guy lingering outside my house? No? Then who was that? Juan will be similar to another of Zeke's major… Zekinesses. Glad you like Becky and Marian as well! The only thing is that I'm afraid they may be a little too much alike to some canon contestants…**

 **Because there are about 34 contestants this season, I may have to fall back on the Total Drama Island approach. Which means that some contestants may not have dialogue and plots may lay dormant for a few consecutive chapters because there is the possibility that I simply can't squeeze anyone into a chapter without it feeling odd or forced. I'll also try to balance the attention between the old and the new cast as bad as I can!**

 **Who of you figured the theme of this challenge? Last chapter's 'lucky numbers' referred to a certain date, 06061944 becomes 06-06-1944, which is the day of the Normandy invasion! Turns out that trip to France was good for a lot of things!**

 **Oh now you want the next clue? Settle down and wait!**

 **Total Drama Superior contains scenes of extreme activities performed by WRITTEN teens. Do not even attempt to perform any dangerous activities as displayed in this chapter. Really, don't. Don't do it to impress your friends, don't do it for your irresponsible older brother, just... DON'T!**

 **With that out of the way, let's officially kick off Total Drama Superior!**

 **The first chapter is rated T because it's my standard rating for this story!**

 **Take a good seat, because you're about to enjoy a _long_ chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter (Episode) 1: Operation Overboard**

* * *

On a late morning, a large yacht stopped at the concrete dock of Camp Classified and 17 teens disembarked with their luggage before the yacht sped away and the teens walked the dock. Alejandro solemnly if unofficially led the group, followed by Noah, Cody, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Owen, Harold, Leshawna, Tyler, Eva, Gwen, Sierra, Heather and lastly Ezekiel.

''This dock may be the last piece of luxury we'll get for free the coming weeks, I'd say enjoy it.'' Noah remarked as everyone stepped off the dock and onto the actual island. They put their luggage down and glanced at the site and woodlands ahead of them, illuminated by the morning sun.

''It's kind of pretty.'' Bridgette calmly remarked, looking around before sitting in her own duffel bag and surfboard as many sat down on their luggage.

Hearing disgruntled muttering, Cody looked around and found out Sierra was the source. ''What's wrong Sierra? I'd think you'd be the most excited of us all to be with all the new Total Dram stuff happening!'' Cody guessed.

''I am. And I am stoked about the newbies as well! But this place... it's just not the same as camp Wawanakwa.'' Sierra explained pretty heartfelt. ''So it sucks!'' Sierra suddenly declared very dismissively as she took a few photos with her smartphone before she pocketed it and plumped down on her baggage.

''I don't know what'd be worse; Wawanakwa or this!'' Heather sneered as she crossed her arms and tried to avoid eye contact with the others.

''We'll have 2 months to find out!'' Leshawna wryly responded.

''I wonder what Chris will have prepared for us.'' Courtney cynically wondered as she rolled her eyes.

Trent breathed out a little, making his bang fly up for a second. ''I bet something with rabid wolves.'' He dully guessed.

''Oh! I'd love that!'' Izzy eagerly called.

''Come on you guys! Lighten up! It's going to be awesome! Like old times!'' Owen cheered as he pulled the two guys closest to him into a simple headlock with his arms, which turned out to be Tyler and Trent as Owen slowly got a little sentimental. ''This is the _last time_ it's going to be awesome!'' He quietly creaked.

''That's about the only reason to cheer up a little.'' Gwen moodily responded, but still consolingly patting Owen's shoulder as he began to tear up. His quiet sobs being the only noise made among the contestants as they went quiet and sat on or by their luggage and waited.

''So... where's Chris?'' Tyler wondered after he managed to wrestle himself out of Owen's grasp, unaware that a helicopter was coming in from the east, flying so high that the veterans were unable to hear it as of yet.

In the chopper sat Chris Mclean with a camera crew providing an overhead view of the grounds as Chef Hatchet flew the chopper. ''We're flying at the eastern tip of Michipicoten island in lake Superior! You see that place down there? That's Camp Classified! This season's stomping ground! An old army base and testing facility of which we don't even know what all happened here! But we needed a new spot to keep it fresh and new! And I can promise you; 'fresh' and 'new' will be keywords in Total Drama's newest season! Sit down and buckle up for curveballs being thrown at you at Total, DRAMA, SUPERIOR!'' Chris eagerly announced as the helicopter slowly descended to the beach.

* * *

(Theme song. Let's get this thing going and hope that it'll be finished within 3 years of writing! At the time of this update, I sincerely doubt it will)

* * *

After the intro, Chef flew the helicopter dangerously low above the contestants in preparation for the landing, forcing them to duck before Chef Hatchet touched down on the slab of cracked tarmac, which kicked up a lot of the dust from the sand roads nearby and made the contestant erupt in a fit of coughs.

After the dust had cleared, Chris and Chef stepped out of the helicopter.

''Hello again kids!'' Chris warmly greeted the contestants, who remained mostly indifferent to him. This evidently annoyed Chris a little. ''Polite.'' He muttered under his breath, frowning slightly as he looked around the crowd of teenagers until he noticed something odd. ''Wait a minute... Izzy?!'' He bewilderedly called as both Chris and Chef frowned again. ''You weren't picked to be on Total Drama Superior!'' He angrily pointed out.

Izzy looked rather dazed before she snapped out of it. ''Wait, hold on, we weren't going to the Los Pollos in Thunder Bay?'' She confusedly asked.

''Why would we go there with all this luggage brah?'' Geoff casually replied.

''For a slumber party!'' Izzy shouted before she cackled.

''She's nutty eh!'' Ezekiel pointed out to Noah before he emitted an animalistic snarl, only for him to apologetically place a hand over his mouth.

''You don't say?'' Noah replied slightly spooked, stepping away from Ezekiel.

Chris groaned and wiped his face. ''Fine, you can stay! But don't bother me, don't harm me, and especially don't come near me!'' He sternly warned her.

''Or me!'' Chef chimed in a similar tone of voice.

''I can't promise you anything Cheffy-boy!'' Izzy cheerfully responded as she did a handstand.

''This may be a long season.'' Chef resentfully grunted before he crossed his arms.

After recollecting himself a little, Chris smiled and rubbed his hands. ''So, whaddaya think of your accommodations?'' He asked as he stepped aside and presented the grounds to the contestants. ''No more woodworm infested cabins, because now you'll be staying in barracks mostly made of concrete!''

''Concrete? How cozy.'' Gwen flatly said.

''Maybe not, but each section of these barracks have their own bathrooms! Now you don't have to risk facing things that go bump in the night when you have to take a leak!''

''That's great and all, but do you actually get _clean_ from these showers?'' Noah cynically wondered. Chris didn't answer and instead led the contestants to a open spot in front of the tarmac slab a little less than 100 meters (Or about 360 feet) away from the barracks, surrounded and secluded by newly put-down prop rocks.

''Here will be the elimination area! You know what'll happen here, and I'll leave you in the dark with the details for now!'' Chris explained before he came back to the group.

''And over there is the mess hall, where you'll _amass_ , for your grub! Made by our dear chef... Chef!'' Chris announced, first pointing over to the mess hall before jerking a thumb back to Chef Hatchet, who was growling intimidatingly at the veterans.

''Where's the confessional eh? Is it in the showers?'' Ezekiel asked, scratching his toque.

Annoyed by Ezekiel even speaking to him, Chris sighed. ''The confessional is ove-'' He answered before he slowly stopped talking and both his and Chef's eyes went wide of realization at around the same time. He took Chef apart and turned their backs to the contestants.

''We forgot the confessional!'' Chris whispered at Chef, slightly panicked.

''That's what the camera crew probably tried to tell us back when we first came here!'' Chef whispered back.

''Well do something about it then!'' Chris hissed. Chef rolled his eyes and ran off to a nearby intern while Chris turned back to the contestants.

''That's being taken care of!'' Chris announced to the contestants, some of which responded by rolling their eyes.

''If you're this prepared for the season, then it can't go right.'' Courtney muttered.

''So, are you excited for your last season?'' Chris curiously asked, not hearing Courtney, or not choosing to.

''Excited because it's our last season? Indeed!'' Alejandro bluntly responded, crossing his arms. After Alejandro said so, Owen went from sobbing to all-out bawling, which irritated Alejandro so badly that he decided to move away from him. ''Still, after I win another million dollar prize, which I'm bound to do, will do as a parting gift!'' Alejandro confidently stated, which got him mostly bitter glares from the other contestants.

''Don't think it'll be a milk run like last time Al! Me and Chef came with some new rules that will keep you on your toes!'' Chris happily announced as he placed a firm hand on Chef's shoulder.

''Like?'' Heather and Alejandro curiously asked at the same time, after which Heather glared at Alejandro while Alejandro smoothly smiled back at her. After which Heather quickly turned her head away from him.

''I don't want to have to explain everything twice, so you'll hear everything you need to know once it's time... or in this case until Total Drama's newest contestants, AKA your future replacements arrive!'' Chris responded, smiling and folding his arms behind his back while Chef came back to the group at the same time.

''It's being taken care of.'' Chef whispered to Chris.

''Speaking of which, where are the newbies?'' Cody wondered right before Sierra started to visibly twitch in a rather nervous fasion.

''I expect them to arrive on short notice! Until then, l-'' Chris chirped before he was cut off by a buzzing noise. Chef reacted to the buzzing by retrieving a cell phone from his pocket and reading a text message he had received. After reading, he pocketed the cell phone again, smiled and shot a firm nod at Chris.

''Scrap that! They're about to arrive right now! Follow me to the spot where they'll disembark! And hurry!'' Chris ordered as he and Chef started to walk along the shoreline while most of the contestants lagged behind.

''But isn't here the ideal place for them to get off?'' Bridgette confusedly asked.

''Shush and follow me!'' Chris called. He looked back and saw that the contestants were still rooted to where they stood.

* * *

Chris and Chef led the group of contestants along the shoreline to wherever they had to be, which got increasingly rocky as opposed to the sandy beach from near the barracks. The contestants walked next to people they generally got along with as a few contestants were walking by themselves.

''Chris! Chris!'' Sierra frantically called, which made Chris himself frown as Sierra ran up to him. ''What will the newbies be like?'' She curiously asked.

''I don't know, from all walks of life I guess?'' Chris unsurely answered yet already annoyed with Sierra's presence.

''Is there a Japanese newbie?'' Sierra rapidly asked.

''I don't think we've-''

''Have any of them ever spent time in juvenile hall?'' Sierra rapidly asked before Chris could even properly answer.

''A few loo-''

''Do some of them have tragic backstories?'' Sierra asked as she got even closer to Chris.

''That's not wha-''

Before Chris could even fathom what Sierra was asking, she grabbed him by her collar and pressed her face against his. ''WILL ONE OF THEM BE GAY?!'' She excitedly screamed.

''No! I don't know! What would I or you care?'' Chris angrily barked before he pushed Sierra off of him. ''Find out yourself once they're here!'' He ordered her before Chef Hatchet picked her up and tossed her back into the group, bowling over Tyler before she hit the ground. Soon after, Bridgette and Geoff, who were walking in a group with Tyler along with Owen and Trent) quickly helped her back on her feet.

''Are you okay Sierra?'' Bridgette asked slightly concerned.

''Of course I am! The next generation is about to be introduced! This is going to be a perfect day!'' Sierra happily mumbled as she walked along with her, obviously still a little dazed.

''Okay dudette! Have fun!'' Geoff laconically responded, briefly shooting Sierra a thumbs up until he heard Owen was still quietly sobbing next to him.

''Are you still sad about this being our last show brah?''

''Yes!'' Owen blubbered.

''Come on Owen! There are plenty of other extreme reality shows you can partake in!'' Tyler tried to cheer him up as he got up on his feet.

''Yeah, I heard about this show called The Ridonculous Race where you and a partner race around the world!'' Geoff pointed out.

''Oh I always wanted to see the world... again!'' Owen happily fantasized, his sadness fading very quickly. ''I'd love to be on that!''

''Sh'yeah man! Me too!'' Geoff cheered. ''Especially if you were to be my partner Bridgey!'' He purred as he looked over to Bridgette and swung an arm around her.

''Sorry Geoff, I'm a little fed up with reality TV after this.'' Bridgette denied a little coldly, gently removing Geoff's arm from her shoulders.

Despite the rejection bumming him a little, Geoff remained cool. ''That's al'ight! I can always ask Brody!'' He contently mumbled.

''What about you Trent? Would you-''

''I'm with Bridgette man, I've sort of had it with shows like this.'' Trent calmly dismissed, not even letting Owen finish his question.

''What about you Noah?'' Owen called over to Noah, who was reading a book while walking next to Eva, who was pressing hand grips, and Izzy, who was doing cartwheels.

''No.'' Noah plainly responded, not looking up from his book.

''Really?''

''No!'' Noah repeated, much more insistently while still not looking up. Noah's rejection disappointed Owen a little.

''He'll say yes eventually!'' Bridgette gently consoled Owen before they walked ahead.

At the back of the group, Gwen approached a group consisting of Cody, Harold and Leshawna.

''Leshawna, it felt like so long since we've spoken to each other! How are you?'' Gwen warmly asked, smiling as she tried to make some small talk.

''You know, so-so.'' Leshawna indifferently replied before she purposefully walked ahead of Gwen with Harold following suit, leaving Gwen a little puzzled. She then noticed Bridgette and decided to walk next to her instead.

''It sucks to have to do another season. But I can't help being a little happy to be back as well!'' Gwen casually told her.

''I bet you are.'' Bridgette uninterestedly replied as she, along with most of her group walked ahead. Gwen got utterly confused as of why people were treating her this way. She then noticed that Courtney was briefly sneering at her before she breathed in deeply and tried to regain a calmer composure. Gwen decided to ignore it all and continue walking.

* * *

The entire cast arrived at a beach lodged in between 2 steep cliffs at the south end of the island. The only feasible entrance to the forests from the beach was heavily fortified and ran between the two 2-story tall, but still comparably little concrete bunkers on top of a steep bluff, which provided it with a view the entire beach. In front of the bunkers laid a large patch on sand dotted with large manmade ditches which looked suspiciously like impact craters. Behind that patch of sand, a artificial dune covered in barbed wire was built, going over the entire length of the beach which looked impossible to go through without any tools.

On the beach itself laid several dozens of giant iron crosses, mainly close to the water and near the fortifications, which looked similar to giant caltrops. On top of the cliff to the west of the beach stood a small casemate. Several cables ran from inside the bunker to the top of one of the cliffs, where a much smaller wooden shack was built with its opening facing the water.

Chris led them into 1 of the bunkers as Chef Hatchet stayed behind.

Seconds later, they all reached the top floor of the bunker, which possessed a wall-to-wall, but narrow loophole. Because the room was rather small and not built to accommodate so many people at once, the contestants had to cram a little as Chris claimed a lot of space for himself and stood in front of a certain object standing on the floor.

''Owen, do us all a favor and get out!'' Alejandro grumbled as he was pressed against Owen's back, subtly insulting him.

''I'm trying!'' Owen nervously yelped.

''Take a look kids! The newbies will arrive on this beach in a few minutes!'' Chris said as he stepped aside so that everyone could see the beach.

''Not exactly a setup for a warm welcome.'' Eva noted.

''You guys are going to subject the newbies to a Total Drama welcome and their first challenge at the same time! Indeed kids, I'm passing the role of torturer on to you for this challenge!''

''It would've been time!'' Heather replied, crossing her arms and smiling contently as well as she could at her cramped spot.

''Did you build these bunkers yourself? Because I think you added a few too many commas on the plans!'' Leshawna complainingly asked as she was stuck between Eva, Tyler and a wall.

''Maybe it's because he forgot to put your massive butt in the calculation.'' Heather meanly joked.

''If I could move I'd punch out some more teeth out of your pretty mouth!'' Leshawna angrily hissed.

''Ladies, save it for later! There are still plenty of episodes where you can settle this in!'' Chris tried to calm them down with a big smile. ''Anyway, yes we made them ourselves, but only because we couldn't make concrete ones, which would be much more true to this challenge's theme!''

''Are all challenges going to be war-themed?'' Bridgette dissapointedly asked.

''No it isn't, Joan Lennon! The theme of the season is that there is no central theme! Every episode we pick one and base our challenges around it!'' Chris happily announced, stretching his arms out. ''And besides, this challenge isn't specifically themed _war.''_ He added.

''Then what theme is it?'' Cody asked.

''France!'' Chris announced, to the confusion of many.

''There's only 1 way I can relate all this to France and that's not exactly a pretty link.'' Gwen said, getting faintly uncomfortable.

''During the challenge, you take the newbies under fire using these babies!'' Chris started explaining before he stepped aside to reveal what looked like 2 grotesque paintball cannons on a tripod, which actually looked very similar to the mounted cannons which were previously used in the show. The wires seen outside were hooked up to the machine.

''Your armament for keeping the newbies on the beach consists of a few paintball _cannons_ and thousands of pellets, both generously donated by the Paint It Black Paintball group!'' Chris announced, shooting a wink and his trademark grin at the camera after finishing.

''I love paintball!'' Tyler cheered, pumping his fists in the air. ''Except for when you're hit. That hurts real bad!''

''You're not used to that by now?'' Noah sardonically mumbled.

''Lucky for you Tyler, that's the one thing you veterans don't have to endure! And maybe that's for the better, because if you're hit in the head by a pellet from this monster, you pass out! And that's exactly what you have to do to win! Because if any of the newcomers pass out when hit, which is decided at my discretion, they're out of the game and once all of them are, you win! But if they make it off the beach to this exact spot, the 2nd part of the challenge starts!'' Chris explained before he idly casted a look to the water and spotted a yacht in the distance, after which excitedly rubbed his hands.

''Speaking of the devils, the newbies are here!'' Chris announced, after which Sierra started to drool and breath heavily, as if she was having a seizure.

''Cleanup in aisle 3.'' Noah flatly remarked, eyeing the saliva on the ground.

''So, to conclude; You have 2 bunkers, binoculars, a few cannons and a gazillion of paint pallets at your disposal. You veterans work together to deny the newbies entrance to the forest for as long as possible! Even if it has to last the whole day!'' Chris conclusively explained as he walked down the stairs, being followed by the contestants after they managed to squirm themselves out of the cramped bunker.

When they all did manage to exit, they saw that Chris was attempting to put his helmet on while the same helicopter as earlier flew a few feet above the bunkers. Other than that, everyone noticed that two cube vans had parked on the clearing with their storage compartments open, revealing a lot of magazines loaded with paintballs.

''While Chef here helps you prepare for the challenge, I'll help the newbies do so!'' Chris announced as he tried to put his helmet on, but seemed too small. ''It doesn't fit!''

''Probably because you're so bigheaded?'' Gwen calmly quipped before she stretched her hand out to Leshawna and smiled, expecting her to receive a low five. Gwen's smile faded after she realized Leshawna wasn't going to, and she confusedly retracted her arm.

''Ha ha, Gwen. Now can anyone _really_ help me?'' Chris requested while he tried to both push the helmet off and pull it at the same time, getting pretty irritated at the same time.

''Let me help.'' Chef offered as he made a fist. Chris saw what Chef was doing and winched in terror.

''No, no!'' Chris shouted before Chef punched down on Chris's helmet, making it properly fit. Chris realized he felt next to nothing. ''Huh, talk about protection! I didn't feel a thing!'' He remarked slightly relieved, rubbing his head. The pilot then winched down a rope ladder and Chris grabbed on to it. ''See you kids in 10!'' He greeted before he climbed the ladder and flew away.

Before the contestants were to prepare, they heard a familiar buzzing sound again, and Chef checked his cell phone once more. ''The confessional has been installed in a closet in the mess hall.'' He uninterestedly informed everyone before he walked away.

* * *

(Confessional closet. Bring on the 'Out Of The Closet' jokes! Really, I'm only letting you this episode because I'm not going to put up with that (Censor) all season long!)

The musty room contained a chair for the person confessing to sit on, a mop, a bucket and several shelves containing a plethora of things such as bottles and mothballs to name a few. The room was cramped, but not to the extent where a large person couldn't turn around. Lastly, the room was lit by a single light bulb.

Gwen entered and sat down. ''Okay, so I don't get why Leshawna and Bridgette give me the cold shoulder and treat me as if I have the plague or something.'' She calmly told. ''Sure, we haven't really talked in ages but that shouldn't mean a thing right?''

(Static)

''Everyone will pay for the shame they brought to me and my family in Hawaii! Eye for an eye if I must!'' Alejandro vehemently swore, pointing at the camera. ''Though I understand I must be very careful. Everyone knows me now and my book of tricks and I no longer can fully rely on trickery and charm.'' He pondered before he started to scratch his chin. ''Luckily, that only applies for the _old_ cast. Some of the newcomers may know who I am, but surely they don't have any firsthand experience of what I am capable of!'' He finished with a sly grin.

(Static)

''I still can't believe this is our last Total Drama together!'' Owen sobbed before he sniffled and slowly seemed to get a little happier again. ''I've been on many reality contests by now, but Total Drama just has that warm feeling that no other show seems to have you know? That warm feeling that even makes Chef's decently tasty meat slob taste like a perfect lobster Theremin!'' He happily muttered.

But then Owen mournfully let his head hang again and sighed. ''But that was just the first season, everyone's so busy plotting and backstabbing each other. I don't want the money I just want us to have a good time! Is that too much asked for?''

(Static)

''It's strange, I am so psyched to get a first glance of the newbies. But at the same time, I want to hate them because I'm sure that they can't possibly outshine the originals!''

(End confessional.)

* * *

After Chef's announcement and departure, Alejandro immediately and determinedly turned to the rest of the contestants by stretching his leg out and turning 180 degrees.

''Most of you don't like me, and I certainly don't like most of you! But we need someone to lead this challenge and quick! And I'll take the initiative to do so for now.'' Alejandro charismatically proposed, firmly placing his hands on his hips. His proposal was met largely with negative responses, much to Alejandro's frustration.

''Who died and made you the leader?'' Courtney vocally objected after the other contestants had settled down.

''Courtney, there's no time to argue! The newcomers may set foot on the beach any moment and we'd be embarrassing ourselves if they could just walk past us because we were arguing about something menial as leadership!'' Alejandro calmly reasoned, yet trying to suppress his increasing anger. ''You're still free to do as you please, but do keep in mind that we'll lose and probably lose someone of us as well!'' He added, which made Eva huff.

''I guess you got a point.'' She begrudgingly admitted as she rolled her eyes in annoyance as most of the other contestants seemed willing to settle as well.

''I object!'' Heather called.

''Of course, the fair Heather objects! Delightful!'' Alejandro cooed as he tried to run the back of his hand over Heather's cheek.

''Don't touch me!'' Heather snarled, slapping Alejandro's hand away and firmly crossing her arms.

Alejandro sighed before he chuckled. ''Just like old times. I'm going to enjoy contesting the leadership position with you!'' He suavely told Heather, seductively placing a finger under her chin, to which Heather responding by turning her head away from him.

''No you're not!'' Bridgette assertively called, getting in between Alejandro and Heather. ''I suggest this, you both get your bunker and settle it like that!'' Bridgette asserted, frowning at them both. Alejandro smiled warmly at Bridgette, but when her frown didn't break away, Alejandro's smile dropped and he sighed.

''So be it.'' He agreeably responded. ''I take this bunker, you take that one! Now let's get ready! Vamonos!'' Alejandro called, and everyone began to prepare.

While Alejandro wanted to do so as well, Heather firmly grabbed his arm and pulled him close before she let go again.

''Don't get used to being the boss, they'll depose you the first chance they get!'' Heather promised Alejandro, bearing a presumptuous smile.

''Probably, but don't expect that they'll let you take my place.'' Alejandro confidently replied.

''I wouldn't be so sure about that, I earned some points with them after I beat you!''

''Does my memory deceive me?'' Alejandro rhetorically asked, tapping his temple. ''Because I do remember that _my_ effigy was thrown in the volcano!'' He smugly pointed out, followed by a slightly demeaning chuckle.

''Yeah, but _I_ threw the dummy in the volcano while you were sliding down it!'' Heather retorted, getting fierce as she poked Alejandro in his chest.

''After you stooped so low and betrayed me with my own feelings!'' Alejandro accusingly replied, jerking a finger at Heather.

Heather crossed her arms. ''Feelings? Don't you get it? There never were any feelings, Al!'' She dismissively rejected with a ridiculing grin. ''You just fell for your own trick!'' She coldly stated, her expression changing immediately to accompany it.

Alejandro looked slightly shocked for a split-second, but quickly regained his cool. ''Surely you aren't serious, I know a smitten lady when I see one!''

''I am dead serious! I beat you once, and I can do it again!'' Heather told him, sounding gradually more confident.

''Is that a bet I hear?'' Alejandro saucily replied. ''We have a whole new season ahead of us to find out! We'll see!''

''You are on!'' Heather competitively responded. ''Whoever causes the new meat to break through loses this round!'' She suggested.

''Deal!'' Alejandro calmly agreed, cocking his head a little and looking into Heather's eyes seductively in a attempt to charm her, to which Heather herself responded by rolling her eyes before she left, leaving Alejandro to ponder solemnly.

''Think of what color flowers she likes later lady-killer, we got work to do!'' Leshawna rudely told Alejandro as she walked past him, carrying magazines of paintballs.

* * *

(Confessional closet. A battle of gods! Like in that last TDWT song really!)

''It's hard to determine whether Heather really never was in to me or not.'' Alejandro said. ''For now, I should accept the possibility that she played me all along, and her ice-cold heart truly didn't warm up at the sight of me.'' He melancholically continued. ''Because such beauty, such refined strategy only befits people of my caliber!''

(End confessionals.)

* * *

On the yacht, the newcomers were amassing at the wide, mostly empty top deck. Minding their own business mostly, such as Judith writing on a notepad, Juan watching the sky with binoculars or Sid leaning against the railing while tinkering on a small telescope. Eventually, Darryl turned his smartphone on, fiddled with it a little before he started recording and made sure he was clearly in the picture.

''Hi viewers! D.C here! And with here in mean on Total Drama Superior! Yeah, I made it!'' Darryl boastingly said, smiling smugly. ''And to celebrate, I'll give you peeps a pre-premiere meet 'n greet with the weirdoes that were accepted along with me!'' He announced before he approached the first person he deemed interesting. After seconds of scanning the other contestants, he noticed Abigail a few yards away, jogging on the spot. Darryl approached her while making sure that he was visible for the camera all the time.

''You seem ready to run out of the starting block!'' Darryl enthusiastically told Abigail.

''Cheeuh! I'm amped big time!'' Abigail cheerfully responded, not ceasing her jogging.

''You're...what?'' Darryl confusedly asked, still smiling.

''Psyched! We're about to be on the crunkest show on TV! It's going to be so dyno!'' She excitedly responded.

''Okay, yeah, sure.'' Darryl uninterestedly agreed, not being sure what he agreed to in the first place. ''Just hit 88 miles per hour and have fun in whatever time you belong to.'' He snickered before he walked off, leaving Abigail to glare after him.

Darryl was to pick another contestant to talk to when Aziz ran up to Darryl, taking him by surprise, and firmly wrapped an arm around his shoulder so that they were both on camera.

''(Censor) snitches, get moolah!'' Aziz loudly cheered.

''Totally barefaced! I like you!''

''Thanks homie, I just shaved!'' Aziz responded, running a hand over his (largely) shaven jaw.

''That's not what I meant. I-''

''Oh my word! Are you Darryl of Pogoschtick?'' A feminine next-to-squeal interrupted Darryl as the girl who the voice belonged to, Becky, ran up to him.

In response, Darryl shrugged a little arrogantly and smiled. ''That I am!'' He replied with fake modesty.

''You're a celebrity?! That's so swig!'' Aziz excitedly cheered, after which he high-fived Darryl.

''It's actually pronounced _swag_ , but I know it is bro!'' Darryl pointed out, a little pedantic from the compliment. ''Soon it's all golden johns and toilet paper made of dollars for me!'' He bombastically added.

''Yes, like at my crab!'' Aziz gladly agreed.

''At your crib? That's so bombastic!'' Darryl replied in awe.

''I love your show! I was just talking about it yesterday with my friend Tara Romney how it only gets better and better! Especially Raymond!'' Becky excitedly told, after which Darryl looked away and frowned for a second.

''Yes!'' Aziz smoothly agreed, despite not really understanding what she was talking about.

''It'll only be a matter of time before you'll be nationwide celebs! Maybe even worldwide!'' Becky predicted.

''Speaking of celebs...'' Darryl muttered contently as he noted Debbie idly laying on a lounge chair.

''That came up after we discussed the school's new cheerleader outfit, which are totally yuck by the way!'' Becky rambled on to Aziz (Who didn't seem to mind as he contently smiled) as she didn't notice Darryl leaving.

''Say I recognize you from something!'' Darryl surely told Debbie.

''Really?'' Debbie indifferently replied, raising an eyebrow.

''You're a kid of Simon Gere aren't you?'' He guessed before he sat down in a chair standing close by.

Debbie responded by sighing deeply. ''Yes.''

''There goes your cover!'' Darryl quipped before he chuckled. Debbie chuckled along, although rather insincerely until she noticed Darryl's smartphone. ''Are you shooting a documentary or something?'' Debbie asked a little concerned, nodding her head towards the device once.

''No, fragments for my webshow! You probably heard of it before, it's called Pogoschtick!'' Darryl explained with a happy smile.

''Can't say that I do.'' Debbie flatly replied, gently shaking her head. Darryl rolled his eyes in annoyance.

''Do you care to be introduced to it?'' He cheekily asked. ''Or would you like to make a guest appearance? I'm a big fan of your dad's music!'' Darryl suavely offered before Debbie could even think of a reply.

Debbie sighed bitterly. ''No, and... no.'' She deadpanned before standing up and stretching.

''Really? It's your last chance!'' Darryl called after Debbie as she walked away, sounding a little more desperate than he'd want to. When he realized Debbie either didn't hear or, more likely, ignored him, he huffed shortly.

''I guess the daughter of the biggest rock star ever is suffering a little from stage fright, how ironic!'' Darryl jokingly said as he looked into the camera. ''Let's find someone else to greet!'' He suggested before he looked around and spotted Juan, watching the skies with a pair of binoculars. ''What about the birdwatcher over there huh? He looks like you can have fun with him!'' He cheekily predicted before he inched closer to Juan.

''How are you today, Charlie Birdman?'' Darryl suddenly asked while placing a firm hand on Juan's shoulder, taking him by surprise as he dropped his binoculars.

''But my name is Juan.'' He timidly pointed out, taken aback by Darryl's spontaneity.

Darryl quickly flashed a wink at his camera as Juan picked his binoculars up from the ground. ''So, you like birdwatching?''

''Oh yes! I admire birds very much!'' Juan calmly, yet heartily answered, folding his hands.

''Then you must have birds' eye view on that thing!'' Darryl guessed before he snickered.

''No it's just an average pair of binoculars!'' Juan pointed out, looking down as he twisted the binoculars around in his hand, completely oblivious of Darryl's (Admittedly poor) joking. When Juan looked up again, he saw Darryl glaring rather boringly at him.

''You are too naive to have fun with, you know that?'' Darryl deadpanned.

''Sorry!'' Juan meekly apologized as Darryl walked off.

Darryl accidentally bumped Marian, who was standing by herself, aside.

''Punk.'' Marian bitterly muttered, looking after Darryl before she casually leaned against the railing of the deck, looking over to the island when Solomon joined her.

''So we're actually going to be on Total Drama...'' Solomon guessed.

''Are you nervous?'' Marian asked, turning her head to Solomon.

''I've got nothing to lose, so no.'' Solomon replied, turning to Marian as well before they returned to watching the island until Solomon loudly belched, and acted as if he was a little impressed by it.

''Okay...'' Marian said, hiding a ample amount of disgust before she walked away from the railing. She stopped on the middle of the deck and yawned before she noticed Devika, who in contrast to most of the others eyed jaunty and awake, making gentle rhythmic movements.

''What are you doing?''

''Tai chi. A meditative martial art that helps clear my mind.'' Devika explained mid-practise.

''It looks like a blend of breakdancing and yoga.'' Marian stated. Marian's statement irked Devika a little as she frowned slightly while performing her tai chi ''I can break-dance and I'd love to show, but I'm not prepared. How can you be so brisk already?''

''I always wake up before sunrise, it's sort of mandatory for me.''

''You must hate the long summer days then.'' Marian guessed.

''Like you wouldn't believe.'' Devika wryly responded as she slowly concluded her tai chi.

Soon after, everyone could hear the engine of Chris's helicopter as it neared. It flew only a few yards above the yacht, which made some contestants move over to the railings. The helicopter hovered a few seconds above the deck as Chris leaned out of the open door.

''Don't roll down the ladder, I need to make a fantastic entrance!'' Chris told the pilot as the latter was about to do so. ''Hello newbies!'' Chris greeted the newcomers before he jumped out and tried to do a somersault. He failed and fell flat on his face. ''Oh f(...)!'' Chris loudly called in pain with a underlying hint of frustration.

''Pride goes before all fall.'' Georgina quietly quipped. She crossed her arms as everyone gather around the host.

''So, hey kiddos!'' Chris awkwardly greeted them as he got up and rubbed his chin.

''Hello.'' Raine coldly greeted, crossing her arms.

''Are you ready for your first day of Total Drama? Because you better be! As soon as you touch land over there your challenge begins!''

''This soon? Shouldn't we get to know each other first?'' Margaret politely requested, holding a thick book under her arm and adjusting her glasses with her free hand.

''Tough luck, then you should've done that before I came here!'' Chris denied with a big smile. ''So, your challenge;'' He changed topics as he folded his arms. ''This season, we don't stick to a central theme. We just pick a new one every challenge day! And today's theme will be; France!'' Chris announced.

''France? I remember I want to go there before I die.'' Judith calmly recalled before she began to scribble on her notepad.

''It's not as pretty as they make it seem.'' Julien dully informed her.

''That's the place where the challenge takes place?'' Riley asked Chris, pointing to the fortified beach. Chris nodded in confirmation. ''Because the only way that beach there screams France to me is a certain date!'' Riley suspiciously continued.

''Make a well educated guess!'' Chris smugly offered.

''June 6, 1944?'' Riley knowingly guessed.

''Isn't that...'' Margaret tried to ask as she joined Riley at the railing to look over to the island.

''D-day? Yep.'' Riley finished.

''D-day it is! The day that thousands of men stormed the beaches of Normandy and many of them died grisly deaths to mark the beginning of the end of World War 2!'''' Chris announced, which unnerved the contestants slightly.

''Don't forget the women! They were an important part of it too!'' Georgina insistently added.

''And that makes it okay to reuse it as a challenge because... hm?'' Novak cynically asked, finishing by raising an eyebrow at Chris.

''Because it'll be a tribute to the men who have-''

''And women!'' Georgina interrupted, now a little frustrated.

''-To _those_ who have fallen to ensure peace!''

''Why am I thinking that you're making that up just now?'' Solomon sceptically wondered.

''Hey, if it's Sword or Utah beach you've modeled it after, then we're golden! Those sieges yielded the least allied casualties!'' Riley gladly recalled.

''That may be true, but we're recreating _Omaha_ beach!'' Chris gently announced.

''Oh boy.'' Riley wryly growled, rolling his eyes.

''For this _tribute_ challenge, you have to storm the beach and make it through the defenses without passing out from the paintballs the Total Drama Island classic competitors shoot at you. If you do go out, you _are_ out! And if you're all down, you newbs lose the challenge and you have to vote someone off!'' Chris started explaining before he retrieved a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it, showing it to be a map of the beach. He laid the map down on the deck then removed a laser light from his pocket and started to beam onto the map, and the newbies crowded around it.

''You start out with plenty of cover from these Czech hedgehogs, but-''

''Czech hedgehogs?'' Judith confusedly interrupted.

''Iron crosses, they look like giant caltrops.'' Riley pointed out.

''Named as such because-'' Margaret continued, smiling a little smug.

Annoyed, Chris rolled his eyes. ''Yeah yeah, whatever.'' He uninterestedly cut Margaret off, understandably to her annoyance, before he resumed to pointing with the laser. ''Several meters in, you'll have to cross a large part of the beach that's pretty much devoid of protection! And with the pellets flying at you at breakneck speeds, you're not going to make it to the other end without passing out!''

''Luckily, I put the bunkers' power supply on top of this cliff here called Point Du Heck! So all you have to do is climb up on that cliff, cut the power off without permanently destroying the generator and hope that you all made it through no man's land before the veterans figure how to get the power back on!'' Chris continued, looking like he had finished his explanation. Many of the contestants looked resolute and ready for the challenge until Chris scratched his chin and smiled impishly.

''But then there's the defended dunes you have to go to! Barbed wire and stuff!'' Chris sneakily added, scratching. ''You could try to dig yourself a way out with your hands, but maybe you're better off by using the tools hidden in the sand somewhere!''

''Is that all?'' Raine sarcastically asked.

''Not yet! After the dunes, you need to cross another bit of no man's land, climb a bluff and _then_ , you're completely through your initiation!'' Chris explained, which was met with unsure reactions from the newbies. ''Pretty much everything you need, safe for the digging tools of course, is in your backpacks!'' He announced before he did a few steps back, creating a open spot in the middle of the deck.

''What backpacks?'' Raine asked.

On cue, a large crate was thrown out of the helicopter and crashed into the empty part of the deck. The impact had broken the crate and revealed its contents; small but sturdy looking army green backpacks with multiple pockets and each backpack having a small, rolled up tent and safety glasses strapped in. Some backpacks visibly contained a long, rolled up rope with a grappling hook tied to one end.

'' _Those,_ backpacks!'' Chris answered before he pointed at them. ''Come on, every newbies needs to have one to survive!'' He ordered, and the contestants helped themselves and others to a backpack, which felt much heavier than they looked.

''So, this is like a re-enactment, right?'' Judith asked after she was helped by Solomon to strap her backpack on.

''Sorta. The pain's probably only hurting half as bad as it did back in the day but for the rest it's pretty much authentic!'' Chris explained.

''That doesn't matter.'' Judith happily replied as she scribbled on her notepad. ''I can still cross 'Participating in a re-enactment' out anyway!''

Soon after everyone had put their backpacks on and safety glasses on (Or over their regular glasses for Margaret), they heard what sounded like a truck horn. Everyone looked out over the railing and saw a small landing craft with a large stern door approach the yacht, driven by an intern.

''Ah, your ride's here!'' Chris announced.

''You didn't cut corners on this whole authenticity thing, didn't you?'' Riley asked slightly impressed, nodding his head towards the landing craft as he eyed Chris.

''Before you go on your one-way trip kids, I've prepared a speech for you!'' Chris called, halting the contestants as the host removed another piece of paper from his pockets.

''Oh no.'' Debbie miserably moaned before she puffed a stray hair up hanging close to her face.

''Newbies, newcomers and fresh meat of the Total Drama Superior Expeditionary Forces: You are about to embark upon a great journey, towards which we have striven these few months. The eyes of the world are upon you. The hopes and prayers of sensation-loving people everywhere follow you. In company with our popular veterans and fellow competitors from other seasons, you will bring about the premise of the greatest Total Drama season, the humbling of timeslot rivals over the ratings of our national TV network, and enduring security of our show's popularity!'' Chris charismatically spoke as many of the contestants slowly made their way down to the landing craft.

''Great speech man!'' Aziz complimented Chris before he removed a chequebook from his pocket and wrote Chris a cheque. ''Here, have some!'' He said before handing Chris a check of 20 dollars.

After having overcome the surprise a little, Chris stuffed the check in his pocket and continued as if he had never stopped. ''Your task will not be an easy one. The veterans are well experienced, well equipped and utterly merciless. Many will fight savagely for the big prize!''

''But this is the year 2012. Much has happened since Owen's triumph of 2007. The first generation cast have inflicted upon themselves great damage; to themselves, and each other. The constant competition has seriously reduced their sharpness and their capacity to properly manipulate you! My idea to pit you against the veterans have given you an overwhelming advantage of a clean slate, and placed at your disposal great unknowingness. The tide has turned. The new boys and girls may march together to victory, though only 1 can truly win.'' He spoke as practically everyone was either in the landing craft or about to enter it.

''I have full confidence your courage, devotion to winning, and appeal to the viewers! I accept nothing less than maximum ratings! Good luck! And let all who enjoys watching Total Drama beseech their blessings up your great and entertaining undertaking!'' Chris warmly finished his speech before the landing craft took off.

* * *

The contestants waited in silence for them to be dropped off at the beach. Very few contestants were nervous, such as Juan, but pretty much everybody else remained calm if not a little excited.

Darryl got his smartphone and started to record himself again. ''Hey viewers! Here's DC with a update!'' Darryl announced as Becky excitedly looked into the camera as well from behind Darryl's back. ''This is, I don't know,'' He boringly said, briefly jerking a thumb over his shoulder to Becky.

''And we're about to participate in our first challenge, which is based on World War 2's D-day! And I don't know much about history, but I do know that that was hell on earth! Dozens of soldiers were painfully torn apart by enemy fire, some even before they could set foot on the beach!'' Darryl explained, after which everyone who wasn't already, got rather anxious.

''If it goes down the same way now, then it's going to get messy! I hope someone has brought a mop with them! I'll update soon, Darryl out!'' Darryl concluded his recording, oblivious of the panic he brought the others in. Especially someone sitting close to him.

''It's okay to worry bro. I don't feel comfortable too.'' Aziz tried to reassure Juan, who was sitting next to him. ''All this water is making me lose my cold.'' He added. Aziz's reassurance didn't help at all as Juan started to look even worse.

Marian suddenly stood up and made her way to the bow. ''Okay, I understand we are all tense for the challenge ahead...'' Marian said, soon after Juan puked out of sheer anxiety, obviously to the disgust of some. '' _Really_ tense, but if you take in consideration that they had a military cadet in the previous cast, then maybe there's someone among us that has some military experience as well?'' Marian half-heartedly guessed, followed by an uncomfortable silence. Marian sighed bitterly and rolled her eyes. ''So no one has any personal military experience?'' She asked, getting slightly fed up with even trying. Few replied by shaking their heads.

''No thank you. I trust governmental armies as far as I can throw them.'' Raine caustically responded as she tugged on the straps of her backpack.

''30 seconds before landing.'' The driver called as he closed in on the beach.

Getting a little desperate of the grim outlook, Marian tried to keep it to herself while simultaneously thinking of another thing to do. ''Okay, so I see that no one's really fond of the army here. The next best thing we can do is getting to know each other's names.'' Marian lukewarmly suggested before lazily pointing at Julien, who sat close to the bow. ''What's your name?''

''Je suis Julien.''

''Okay, hello Julian.'' Marian tepidly greeted, trying not to sound as such. ''And what's your name?'' She called, pointing over to Juan, who was hanging his head over the edge.

''I am Juan Armando Ernesto Ezequel De Ferreira.'' Juan sickly introduced himself, finishing just in time before he threw his head over the edge and puked again.

''Juan will do just fine.'' Marian mumbled nodding her head uninterestedly.

''For those who don't know, I'm Darryl Cruz, _the_ Darryl Cruz of Pogoschtick! And I-'' Darryl smugly introduced himself before the intern driving the boat sounded the horn.

''Landing in 10 seconds!'' The intern called as the landing craft now got really close to the shore.

''Now that was a success.'' Debbie pessimistically grumbled, rolling her eyes.

''Okay then, get ready. That's all we can do right now.'' Marian groundlessly called before she sat down at her place and dreadfully waited, like everyone else.

* * *

Behind the site, Cody and Geoff were carrying magazines containing paintballs. They had formed relay chains with a few other contestants so that they could quickly transport the ammo to the cannons in the bunkers.

''You can open fire at the newbies when the doors of their boat open up!'' Chef instructed when he had climbed a bunker where Alejandro and Eva were manning the 2 cannons. Gwen and Sierra were there too, observing the beach with binoculars. Though the latter was more interested in catching a glimpse of the newbies for herself instead of the challenge.

''Their designs suck!'' Sierra complained with a hint of disappointment after removing the binoculars from her eyes.

''Uhm, 'designs'?'' Eva flatly repeated.

''That's what you fans complain about with every cast reveal.'' Chef grumbled.

''Focus! Here they come!'' Alejandro called as he readied himself while Tyler stocked his machine.

The landing craft came to a halt about 5 meters before the beach and 10 meters before the first line of crosses. The very moment it had lowered its hatch so far that the newbies could see the bunkers (And vice versa), the veterans opened fire.

The front row, consisting of Novak, Margaret, Marian and Riley were greeted by a barrage of paintballs and were either knocked back or huddled up in pain when they were struck. The newbies didn't expect a attack this sudden and aggressive and panic quickly spread among most of the newcomers as many were hit in the process.

* * *

(Confessional closet: For freedom! For entertainment! And if the US was involved, it would've definitely been for oil as well!)

''During the entire challenge, I was suffering from these images from a previous life I shouldn't be exactly proud of.'' Gwen stated slightly disdained.

(End confessional.)

* * *

''Settle down, you babies! Move!'' Raine loudly barked, trying to get above the noise the panicking group made.

In response, Marian felt motivated to run out during a brief moment of minimal enemy fire. She jumped into the knee-deep water and managed to get behind cover pretty much unharmed.

Enlightened by Marian's lead, Novak and Julien jumped after her and made it to the crosses pretty much unharmed. Margaret was to follow them, but once there, was very hesitant to jump into the water and she unintentionally clogged the exit in the process. And pretty much all the others queued behind her.

''What's the holdup? We're all sitting ducks here, waiting to be stewed!'' Debbie angrily called from the back of the line.

''That's why _I'm_ going over the flank!'' Darryl jokingly called before he threw himself over the edge into the chest deep water. Juan, in a panicked rush, decided to follow suit.

Standing right behind Margaret, Devika crossed her arms. ''Really, what's taking you so long?'' She complainingly asked a second before she was hit in her arm, yelped in bitter pain and rubbed the sore spot, unwittingly covering her fingers in paint.

''I'm looking for a good spot to disembark.'' Margaret answered, scanning the water.

''Don't bother, it's all the same beach!'' Raine shouted before she rudely kicked Margaret out of the way, which made her fall flat in the water before Raine jumped off himself, followed by Debbie, Devika and Solomon.

Margaret, removed her glasses, which were, like the front of her body, wet and coated in muddy sand. ''Ew.'' She miserably creaked as she was shivering noticeably. She scurried over to take cover behind a cross and tried to wipe some sand off of her sweater and glasses as the last few newbies disembarked and the landing craft slowly drove off.

These newbies, namely Abigail, Judith Georgina and Sid were aggressively barraged by the veterans. Georgina and Judith got off unharmed, Sid was hit in his arm but still managed to make it to safety, but Abigail was hit in her right ankle, she fell on 1 knee in pain before she quickly limped over to the crosses, limping even worse than she usually did.

''You're limping, do you want me to look at it?'' Judith offered, pointing at Abigail's right ankle.

''What? No I always li- I mean I can walk it off!'' Abigail responded, finishing her sentence on a nervous note as her eyes darted around nervously. Judith shrugged and turned her head to the person sitting at her other side. ''I read about it before, but was the real Normandy as bad as this?''

The person sitting next to her turned out to be Riley, who turned his head to eye Judith. ''No, the real thing was much bloodier.'' Riley deadpanned, which made Julien turn a little pale. ''A great-great uncle of mine survived the real deal, only for him to be discriminated against in the old country. Would it have been worth the sacrifice if he just could've worked at the Harper breweries?''

''Believe me, I and many others like me are still grateful for his sacri-'' Debbie tried to say until she was interrupted by splashing noises.

Everyone turned their heads to the lake and saw Juan and Darryl crawling onto the beach, both rather fatigued. They stood up and tried to run to the crosses, Darryl managed to duck for cover when he spotted a barrage of pellets coming his way, but Juan noticed too late and he got hit in his abdomen several times, followed by one that struck him in his shoulder, which knocked him over.

''Mama! Mama! AAARGH!'' Juan cried in agony as he clutches his paint-covered abdomen.

Heather, who had shot him, held her fire briefly to observe Juan and snickered darkly.

* * *

(Confessional closet. Something similar to Juan happened in a move once, and that was heart wrenching to look at.)

''I get why Chris enjoys this so much. And it feels wrong to enjoy something he enjoys as well.'' Heather shuddered.

(End confessional.)

* * *

''Did that provide you with a mental image of how bloody it was?'' Riley asked Judith.

''Yes.'' Julien suddenly answered in Judith's place, shuddering as he got noticeably pale after seeing Juan, who was being dragged behind cover by Devika and Novak.

''Ugh, hurt, pai-'' Juan dazedly mumbled as his head laid on Devika's lap.

''Uhm, thank you?'' Devika indignantly called before she coldly dropped Juan's head on the sand.

''So, that were the first few meters. What do we do now?'' Marian asked, slightly desperate.

''I don't know, mindlessly charging forward worked just fine. We only _almost_ lost someone.'' Debbie dryly joked, casting a glance over to Juan, who was still in pain.

''Okay, with suggestions like this I'd love to go alone from here, but we're in this together.'' Raine concretely stated. ''So does anyone else of you ignorant folks have a _good_ idea?'' She continued noticeably more irritated.

''You could at act like you're putting effort in coming up with a plan!'' Raine growled, firmly prodding a finger in Debbie's chest.

''To answer your question,'' Margaret chimed in, possibly to avoid the conflict from escalating. ''instead of mindlessly charging forward, we should aim to take out their power source, which gives us time to search for the shovels.''

''That means we need climbers to scale the cliff.'' Riley continued right after Margaret was done speaking, which annoyed her a little. ''I saw that some backpacks contained climbing gear, who-''

''Who of us has those backpacks?'' Margaret finished Riley's question, which in turn annoyed Riley, and everyone undid their backpacks to check.

''I have... lead bars?'' Raine confusedly announced, removing two small lead bars from a netted pocket inside the backpack. ''Why lead bars?''

''I have them too. Probably to make it heavier and harder! Chris is a host like that.'' Riley dismissively explained, holding a lead bar himself. ''So, who also has rope?''

''I do.'' Solomon called after taking it out of his backpack.

''I've got rope here.'' Sid wheezed, holding it up as well.

''Same here.'' Marian added.

''And I have a rope too!'' Becky excitedly called after finding out. ''Oh, that means I have to climb don't I?'' She added a lot less enthusiastic.

''I am afraid so.'' Marian sympathetically replied, though still with a hint of uncaring as if she was happy that she didn't have to.

''Let's check. Any volunteers?'' Riley shouted, to which none of the newbies were eager to respond to.

''I'd love to, but I am in no shape to climb.'' Julien sickly responded, slumped against a cross and still looking a little pale.

Novak crouched over to Riley. ''I'll go.''

Raine placed a firm hand on Novak's chest to stop him. ''No way pal, I need you to come with me to the front.''

''What?'' Margaret and Riley confusedly replied in unison.

''I figured that if we want to be sure that the climbers reach the top, we have to distract, and we do need some of the guys who look like they can take a hit or two.''

With subtle nudging, Aziz managed to get Darryl's attention, if briefly. ''Dud, if she picks me, I'll give you 50 dollars to go in my place!'' Aziz whispered, flashing Darryl his chequebook.

''What? Sure.'' Darryl absentmindedly responded, as he was much more focused on his phone.

''Hold on, you mean to say that a girl can't do this?'' Georgina asked, sounding slightly offended.

''Well, I'm going in too, so you would you, I don't know, pipe down a little?'' Raine replied as her speech turned into a threatening growl halfway through, which didn't intimidate Georgina very much. ''Or better yet, why don't you join us if you're so snappy about the gender ratio?''

''No, it's okay, let the guys absorb all the hits.'' Georgina nonchalantly rebuffed.

''Then shut up!'' Raine barked at her.

''Who did you have in mind to take with you?'' Margaret asked, lightly intimidated by Raine's aggressive demeanor.

''Him and that Julian guy.'' Raine answered, calming down remarkably fast as she pointed at Novak and jerked a thumb over to Julien, who looked slightly healthier.

''And you guys are okay with this?'' Riley asked them.

''Oui.'' Julien casually answered.

''I think using people as a distraction is a poor idea,'' Novak explained rather bitterly. ''but we little choice and someone has to do it.'' He indifferently finished.

''So the plan is simple, the people with rope climb the cliff and find a way to cut off their power as your team tries to distract them. Once it's out, we adv-''

''We advance and search for the shovels! Is that clear?'' Margaret calmly formulated to the two teams, finishing what Riley started.

''Roger.'' Raine replied before she gestured Julien and Novak to come along and advanced to the front of the clutter of crosses.

''You,'' Riley continued, pointing at Marian. ''You're in charge of the climbing party.''

''Okay then?'' Marian unsurely agreed, hesitant about how she should react.

''Okay, are we all ready?'' Riley impatiently asked before he cast a glance over to Darryl sitting next to him, who seemingly hadn't listened for one bit at all the previous discussions, with his still closed backpack being evidence of that theory.

''It's DC again in the heat of battle! All this makes me all the thankful that there's no major war going on right now because wow, even as a re-enactment, this is gruelling!'' Darryl told rather insincerely compared to what he said. ''Oh look! One of my _comrades_!'' Darryl announced, pointing at Riley before he chuckled a little. ''What is your name?'' Darryl enthusiastically asked after he noticed that Riley had crawled over to him.

''I'm Riley.'' He formally introduced herself, just staring into the camera.

''Cool! So Raine, what's-'' Darryl tried to ask before Riley forcibly pried the smartphone out of Darryl's hand.

''And up next, a birds' eye view of the battlefield!'' Riley rudely said to the camera before powerfully throwing the smartphone over to the foot of the cliff.

''You can't do that! He's the host of a web show!'' Becky hysterically scolded Riley while he was searching Darryl's backpack, which he still wore on his back.

''Now this lady understands!'' Darryl contently pointed out, patting Becky's back.

''Get over there and don't let your fans think you're camera shy!'' Riley cynically joked, handing Darryl the rope from his backpack and sending him after the other 3 climbers, who were already running to the cliff.

''I think he broke your phone.'' Becky worriedly told Darryl, running next to him. ''Probably because he's jealous! After all, you have experience and he do-'' She venomously speculated on as they both made it to the bottom of the cliff and hid behind a large rock that provided them with cover. The other members of the party had already thrown their ropes up and were checking if the grappling hooks had been properly secured.

''Don't worry babe! It's a Tuhkan! 1 of them could fall from space and all the dinosaurs would go extinct!'' Darryl suavely assured her, which made Becky giggle a little. He then eyed the sand, gleamed, and bent over to pick up his phone. ''See? Not a scratch! Those Fins sure know how to make phones!'' He said, showing Becky the slightly dirty, but otherwise undamaged phone.

''What are you waiting for?'' Solomon asked a meter up the cliff, climbing next to Marian and Sid, which prompted Becky and Darryl to throw their ropes up and prepare for climbing as well.

* * *

''Tyler! Where're the magazines? I'm running out of ammunition!'' Alejandro called slightly pressured as he sparsely fired his cannon to save ammo.

''I'm running low as well!'' Eva grunted.

''I'm still waiting Al!'' Tyler defensively answered, slightly taken aback by Alejandro.

''What? Take it over for me.'' He told Gwen who was monitoring the beach with binoculars along with Sierra, although the former did so much more seriously.

''Okay then.'' Gwen begrudgingly hummed before she took over as Alejandro ran down the stairs. He noticed that the relay he had set up, consisting of Tyler and Leshawna, were not present and when he reached the bottom and stormed out of the door, he saw Owen feasting on a berry bush growing close to the pair of cube vans where the paintballs were stored in. As Owen quietly sobbed and almost completely devoured the berry bush, Cody and Leshawna tried to pull him away from it.

''Madre...'' Alejandro angrily grumbled as he slapped his forehead.

''Oh hey Al! Care to help a little?'' Cody awkwardly asked as he pulled Owen's T-shirt.

''Sure.'' Alejandro callously answered before he stabbed Owen in his neck with a finger for a moment and the latter quickly passed out. As Owen slid to the ground, Alejandro wiped his finger a little.

''Cody! You were supposed to make sure that Owen would stay focused at the challenge! You all are!'' Alejandro scolded him.

''Sorry but Owen had a emotional breakdown and-'' Cody tried to apologize.

''Don't give him heat for having to stop a guy five times as big as him!'' Leshawna defensively told Alejandro. Cody rolled his eyes and acted slightly disdained at Leshawna statement.

''You're right. The fault's on me.'' Alejandro humbly admitted, tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose. ''I shouldn't have expected a child to do a man's job!'' He bitterly grumbled as he stomped back to his bunker.

Cody frowned for a second, but smiled impishly and cupped a hand around his mouth afterwards. ''Oh Sierra, did you hear that? Al called me a-'' Cody shouted. And before he could even finish, Sierra had already made her way down to the trucks and was standing right in front of Alejandro, threateningly towering over him.

''What did you just say?'' She venomously hissed.

Taken aback, Alejandro inched away from her. ''I only admitted my mistake of appointing Cody to watch Owen!'' He answered, a little threatened by Sierra.

''And you better not make any more mistakes involving Cody! Got it?'' She grumbled.

''Si! Of course!'' Alejandro vulnerably agreed.

In the blink of an eye, Sierra changed from hellishly brutal back to her usual, cheery self ''Okay then!'' She sweetly said, cupping her hands and holding them next to her face.

''Aixó era humiliant.'' Alejandro furiously muttered under his breath as he walked away.

''I owe you one Sie-''

''Thank me later Codykins, I have to return to examine the newbies!'' Sierra frantically excused herself before she rushed back into the bunker. Cody just shrugged and started to collect tennis balls as Geoff, who was part of the relay for Heather's bunker, swooped in and quickly collected tennis balls as well.

''Hurry up with those paintballs!'' Heather barked down the stairwell as she was manning a cannon with Noah. Heather had run low on ammo and held her fire while Noah regularly alternated between shooting brief bursts at Raine and the other distracters to keep them from advancing. Among them were Courtney and Trent, who watched the beach.

* * *

Being a part of Heather's relay, Harold delivered the ammunition and restocked Heather's canon. ''Finally! I've got to declare open season on a few birds!'' She grumbled deviously as she aimed for the climbers, having noticed them a few seconds ago.

''Not that I want to complain very much, but he didn't mention that we're easy targets here.'' Marian stated as she and the other assigned climbers scaled the cliff, which was about 12 meters (Or 40 foot).

''Isn't that sort of… self-explanatory?'' Sid asked, climbing his own rope. ''It doesn't matter if we're down on the beach or up here, we're fully in the crosshairs anyway.''

''At least they are trying to distract the veterans-'' Solomon reasoned, being interrupted by a barrage of paintballs.

''They _were_ trying yes.'' Sid replied, remaining collected despite the salvo of paint pellets flying past him, staining the rocks. He casted a glance over to the beach to see the 'distracters' crawling back to the group, knowing that they can't do anything significant anymore.

''Darren, keep up!'' Solomon shouted to Darryl, who lagged behind because he was fiddling with his phone with Becky lingering close to him.

''It's Darryl!'' He agitatedly called back. He pocketed his phone and made his way oddly quick with Becky remaining close to him by climbing her own rope. ''You have obviously never watched Pogoschtick, don't you?'' He asked Solomon after coming to his level, sounding as if he was a little offended.

Solomon shook his head. ''Sorry man, but I'll never watch any webshows!''

''What? Why?''

''Becau-''

''Uh... guys, bigger problems?'' Marian called as the number of paintballs shot at them seemingly increased.

''I'll tell you later, when we're not in a tight situation like this!'' Solomon promised lightly panicked.

''Hold on, let me take a selfie first!'' Darryl requested, retrieving the smartphone from his pocket again.

''Come on Darryl get your priorities straight!'' Solomon chided him.

''I am! This will make a popular photo on Pogo's Facemag account!'' Darryl happily replied as he turned the camera of his smartphone on and aimed it at himself, with Becky leaning to be in the shot as well. They both smiled and Darryl took the picture, a split second before a paintball struck Darryl in his hand and accidentally let go of his phone and dropped it while he gritted his teeth in pain.

Solomon chuckled. ''That'll probably be a great action photo indeed!'' He humouredly told Darryl before he got struck in his shoulder, which was a painful reminder for him to continue climbing. As they lacked proper gear and were under constant fire, they progressed very slowly.

* * *

From their bunker, Heather shot the climbing party while Noah targeted the newbies on the beach, which prompted them to stay behind cover. In the meantime, Trent and Courtney observed the beach, with the latter focusing more on the climbing party, the four members she could see at least.

Removing the binoculars from her eyes, Courtney thought. ''Do you guys have any idea why they would climb that cliff if it meant that they were easy targets?'' She suspiciously asked a moment later.

''Maybe they try to escape?'' Trent suggested, watching the cliff as well.

''No, that can't be it. Chris specifically stated that they had to break through our defenses!''

''Since when is Chris a reliable source of information?'' Noah flatly asked, holding fire briefly to eye Courtney before he returned to shooting.

Courtney placed the binoculars back over her eyes and observed the cliff in its whole. She then noticed the cables running over the cliff and then she briefly looked down at the ground and saw the cables running over the floor of the bunker as well and were plugged in to the cannons. Courtney slowly grew suspicious as she once more observed the cables on the cliff, after which she shifted her focus to the casemate and came to the shocking discovering that the cables were plugged in to a generator in the casemate. Thinking quick, Courtney came to a crucial conclusion.

''They're trying to cut off our power!'' Courtney shouted in realization.

''Well, what are you waiting for then? Cut _them_ off!'' Heather barked before she went all-out with shooting at the climbing party as Courtney went literally flying down the stairwell, with her destination being the cliff. When she left the bunker however, Chef Hatchet grabbed her by her shoulder, which, given the speed Courtney was running at, almost made her fall on the ground.

''I am not supposed to give you this until the next challenge, but here.'' Chef gently said before showing Courtney a electric cow stun baton, which she accepted with a somewhat puzzled look on her face. ''I bet Chris will love it to see the sparks fly!'' He added before Courtney ran off again, slightly hesitant.

* * *

(Confessional closet. So Chef's trying to make the challenge more brutal? Not exactly a shocker...)

''I obviously didn't agree to another season, even if it's my last one! Really, if it was for me, I'd be in Lisbon right now with my family!'' Courtney explained, holding the stun baton before she quickly grew somewhat milder.

''But seeing that I am here now, my only feasible goal aside from winning the million is showing that I'm still a civil person and not the raging lunatic the show tended to demonize me as the past years! That way, I can leave this show forever with a good reputation and a good feeling about myself!''

(End confessional.)

* * *

Despite the occasional barrage of paint pellets and steep difficulty of climbing the cliff, the party had managed to reach the top.

''Okay. Anyone having a plan?'' Marian asked her companions as she let them help each other while she dusted herself off, after which she was struck in her back and fell over, cringing in pain.

''I'm going to work the generator.'' Sid offered as he was helped on his feet by Solomon, only to fall down again after he got struck in his chest as well. He cringed, but was able to surpress the pain and get up again quickly. He scurried over to the generator, where he was relatively out of sight for the veteran's fire, and retrieved a small tool set from his backpack containing a screwdriver, a wire cutter and a pair of tongs.

''How long should it take to just pull a few wires?'' Darryl asked slightly puzzled, interrupting the help he gave Becky to get up to look in Sid's direction, which almost resulted in Becky falling if Darryl hadn't reacted quickly.

''Pulling a few wires is easy to do, but easy to fix as well. And we need something that takes them _longer_ to fix. And the more time they need to get their power back means more time for us to search!'' Sid stated before he unscrewed a panel and peered into the mess of wires.

''Look at all those wires.'' Solomon quietly marveled as he peeked into the generator as well. ''How do you find the right one to cut in this clutter? Ehrm... what's your name?''

''Sid.''

''Sid?'' Solomon properly finished.

''Going to Shooting Star Steve's Space Camp for 3 years gives you a clue about which wire is which.'' Sid replied, his voice echoing a little in the inside of the generator as Solomon curiously looked over his shoulder.

Overhearing their conversation, Becky realized something. ''That reminds me that we barely know each other's names!'' She loudly announced, the volume of her announcement annoying Marian a little.

''I guess it makes sense that we learn each other's name then. I am Marian.'' She introduced herself, placing all her fingers on her chest while doing so.

''So I'm Becky, Becky Sanders!'' She introduced herself, evidently more interested in Darryl than Marian as she eagerly leaned to the former. ''And if I'm allowed to say it, I always liked that fez of yours!''

''Thanks, I wanted to wear something unique!'' Darryl responded, fiddling with the tassels of his fez. ''Well, by now you know that I'm Darryl and why you should know me, so it's no use that I repeat that here!'' He smugly continued. ''What's your name big fella?'' Darryl shouted over to Solomon and Sid afterwards.

''Me? I am Sol-''

''Say, did you guys realize that we aren't being shot anymore?'' Marian noted with a raised eyebrow, interrupting Solomon.

''I think that has something to do with Courtney coming this way!'' Becky guessed, pointing over to her as she ran towards the newcomers present as Solomon came to stand next to the others, leaving Sid alone. ''I would be so stoked if I didn't know the rumors about what she's capable of!'' Becky nervously announced, and everyone but Sid looked up to see Courtney stop in front of them.

''I'll give you a fair warning, leave and no harm will come to you.'' She politely though obtrusively warned them, the quiet buzz of her stun baton adding a intimidating effect.

''Look here sweetie, we'll compromise!'' Darryl suavely offered, not acting intimidated at all, as he approached Courtney and drew a line in a patch of dirt with his shoe. ''You stay on your side of the line, and we stay on our side!'' Darryl laconically suggested, grinning foolishly and placing his hands on his hips.

''Worst response possible.'' Marian bleakly whispered, facepalming behind Darryl's back.

Knowing that she wasn't being taken serious, Courtney frowned at Darryl. ''Wrong reply pal.'' She darkly responded right before she prodded Darryl. The jolt he got was brief but violent and Darryl fell back several feet and seemed to take Courtney by surprise a bit as well.

Seeing what Courtney could do with her electric stun baton, the newcomers present indeed felt pretty intimidated.

As Becky Darryl on his feet as he was recovering from the electric current surging through his body, Marian casted a subtle glance over to Sid, who was still tinkering unperturbed on the generator. She noted that Courtney seemingly wasn't aware of Sid's presence due to the latter still unperturbedly working on the generator and standing out of Courtney's field of vision.

''Okay, we get it. We go.'' Marian submissively declared as she inched back with her hands raised.

''What?'' Solomon incredulously replied as he, despite his reluctance, backed up as well.

''Hey, it's not like we've got any chance against her, right?'' Marian meekly replied, skillfully acting her timidity. ''Look at what she did to him!'' She reasoned, stretching an arm out to Darryl.

''Yeah! Look at what she did to me!'' He dejectedly agreed as Courtney occasionally jerked her baton at them to make sure the newbies stayed intimidated. But by the time Darryl was done talking, Courtney halted and raised an eyebrow while she scanned the newbies in front of her.

''Hold on, weren't you with five?'' Courtney suspiciously asked, looking inquisitively. At the same time, Solomon looked at Sid, who was still working on the generator. He started to sweat and bite his lip out of worry, and Courtney took notice of this.

''What are you looking a-'' She indignantly asked as she turned her head and spotted Sid. She gasped, growled and stomped towards him, angry that she was almost fooled. Sid heard her stomping and looked up to see Courtney standing in front of him, ready to give him a shock.

But as Courtney's baton was ready to prod Sid, Solomon impulsively dove onto Courtney, which made her drop the baton, as Sid flinched back. While doing so, Sid's eye fell on the beach below and he realized that the iron crosses were laid out in a pattern, more specifically, that of a arrow pointing at a certain part of the beach.

''Hurry up and cut the power Sid! I don't know how long I can pin her!'' Solomon grunted as he was wrestling Courtney, which helped Sid's focus back to the challenge at hand and peeked back into the generator.

Right after that order, Courtney managed to break free and wanted to stun Solomon. But Darryl tackled her to the ground before she could even attempt to do that.

''You again?'' Courtney angrily grunted before she stunned Darryl a second time.

''Forget the generator Sid! She's getting help we can't go up against!'' Marian called, pointing over to Alejandro, Eva and Tyler running towards them, also armed with stun batons.

As Sid left a stunned Darryl and Solomon behind to run to the ropes, Solomon panicked about what to do next. He then proceeded to grab Courtney by her shoulders and throw her against the concrete building. He helped Darryl on his feet and left as Courtney slid down against the wall, rubbing her head and gritting her teeth in pain.

''Dude, that was harsh!'' Darryl remarked a little baffled.

''What else could I do to keep her away?'' Solomon responded as they started to climb down the rope, lightly panicked.

Courtney stood up with a furious expression and stomped over to the edge, picked up a sharp rock from the ground and started to cut down on one of the sturdy ropes, with the intent to let whoever held onto it fall down the cliff.

Solomon noticed the cutting sound Courtney and he looked up. ''You aren't going to drop us aren't you?'' Solomon loudly asked.

''You should've heeded my warnings!'' Courtney angrily shouted back.

''But that's a drop of 10 meters with sharp rocks on the bottom! If you're okay with dropping us like that, you're truly crazy!'' Marian loudly chided her.

''I'm not crazy! You should've just listened! Now pay the price!'' Courtney furiously hollered back, with the cutting noise resuming shortly after.

''Pogo can't afford to lose its host so early in its existence! We were just about to go big!'' Darryl worried, clasping one hand to his scalp. ''You just had to throw her into that wall don't you?'' He accusingly sniped at Solomon.

''I didn't even know I had that much power in me!'' He defensively replied.

''I'd be so stoked to have finally met her, if she wasn't about to drop us to our deaths!'' Becky told Marian rather scared, though a faint hint of excitement could be heard in her voice, as well as her smile displaying it as Marian checked the ground below.

Meanwhile at the top of the cliff, Courtney was cutting when her backup finally arrived.

''Courtney? Are you alright?'' Alejandro concernedly asked, taken aback by the angry vibe Courtney radiated.

''Shut up and help me cut those ropes!'' Courtney barked, to which Alejandro and Eva picked up stones from the ground and either cut or chopped down on the rope while Tyler hesitantly stayed behind.

''I don't know guys, I know a thing or two about falling and it looked like a nasty, painful plunge back from the bunker.'' Tyler doubtingly said.

''You want to figure out if it's painful yourself? Then help!'' Courtney shouted, and a intimidated Tyler wasted no time picking up a rock and cutting one of the sturdy ropes.

* * *

(Confessional closet. If only if the climbing company knew they'd get roped into this!)

''Okay, so my recent actions largely contradicted my goals, but I did give them a fair warning!'' Courtney defensively explained before she sighed in defeat. ''Okay I admit, that wasn't my finest moment.''

(End confessional.)

* * *

''I wonder whose rope she'll drop first.'' Sid coolly stated, masking any possible panic inside of him.

''But what if we were to jump before she can do that?'' Marian hopefully wondered.

''What's that for crazy idea?'' Solomon incredulously replied, almost letting go of his rope.

''If we push off against the cliff and jump at the right time, we'll fall in the sand!'' Marian explained, occasionally .

''But will the sand break our fall?'' Becky wondered.

''It's still a drop of... give or take 6 meters.'' Sid quickly deducted, pausing briefly to look at the ground below.

''It's still a better gamble than by falling straight down.'' Marian responded.

''And definitely less risky.'' Darryl agreed.

''Okay then, here goes.'' Marian called, faintly nervous before she slightly jumped off against the rock wall, followed by the others on short notice.

''After 3,'' Marian counted down as they all consistently jumped farther. ''2, 1, jump!'' They finished in unison before letting go of the rope and launched themselves away onto the beach, seconds before Courtney and her backup completely cut the rope and it fell between the jagged rocks at the bottom.

''We made it, am I hurt no I am not, we made it!'' Becky rapidly said, still a little shaken up as she sat up and checked herself for any injury, which she didn't have. She then looked over to the others, who seemed to be okay as well. They got up and ran back to the other newbies, except for Darryl and Becky, the former searched between the rocks to look for his phone while the latter waited for him. Seconds later, Darryl gleefully held it up after finding it and followed the others.

Eyeing them from the top of the cliff were the veterans who cut their ropes.

''Okay, so with that problem dealt with. I say we return to the bunkers.'' Alejandro suggested.

''Kindly!'' Courtney barked, still a little furious.

''Chill down, you're giving my anger a run for its money.'' Eva told her as they left.

* * *

''If we get the chance to dig, consider digging at places that look ploughed up, as if they had groundwork done recently.'' Margaret called among the newbies (Including Raine, who had returned) who all hid behind the crosses at the veterans focused their full attention on the beach again.

''Lassie, this is a beach. The whole place looks as such!'' Riley cynically reminded her.

''I know what I am talking about!'' Margaret vexedly replied. Before Riley was to reply back, the climbing party came running, barely avoiding the paint pellets.

''We almost cut the power, but we were harassed by a one-man army.'' Solomon regretfully informed everyone.

''And we can't go back to try again. They cut the ropes.'' Sid added, to the despondence of the newbies. ''But I-''

''Wait, aren't we missing someone?'' Marian cut him off, looking around in search for Becky and Darryl. She sighed briefly in relief (And a hint of irritation) when she spotted them casually walking back to them from the cliffs, when suddenly a sole paintball struck Becky in the head, bursting open in a cloud of green. Many of the newbies gasped or tensed up as she motionlessly fell down in the sand.

''Becky has passed out and is out of the challenge as well!'' Chris announced through a PA system. ''My compliments fresh meat, I thought you'd all be dazed and confused by now!''

''Peachy.'' Riley stoically grumbled.

Having heard the announcement, the previously unaware or uninterested Darryl looked up from his phone and realized what had happened behind him. He ran for cover as fast as he could and made it despite being hit once in his shoulder. ''Good thing that wasn't me!'' He stated, still a little shaken up.

''Do you treat all your admirers like that?'' Debbie asked with a hint of disapproval, raising a eyebrow.

''So anyway, we're down a girl and we have to search this entire beach while we have to risk being shot as well?'' Georgina complainingly asked the climbing company (Though evidently directing her rant more at the males).

''But that's the point, I think I know where the shovels are hidden.'' Sid calmly responded.

''Oh.'' Georgina casually responded, flustered by her unnecessary outburst a little.

''On top of the cliff, I spotted that these crosses laid in the pattern of a arrow pointing to the possible burial place.'' Sid explained. ''There is one problem though.''

Devika crossed her arms, expecting the worst. ''That being?''

Exactly 1 second after, Juan was hit by a paintball right in the back and toppled forward.

''That.'' Sid casually responded as Juan creaked in pain and terror.

''Okay, I think it's time that everyone takes one for the team.'' Raine announced.

''What are you thinking of?'' Novak asked.

''We simply act as human shield while he's digging out the shovels!'' Raine explained, jerking a thumb over to Sid.

''And what makes _him_ the digger?'' Devika indignantly asked, placing her hands on her hips.

''That without him, we would have to search the entire beach.'' Raine replied, to which Devika quietly agreed.

''Hold on, this all sounds like a really inefficient, if not stupid idea!'' Riley vocally, yet politely protested. ''Aren't we better off making a dune with the sand to protect him?'' Riley ponderingly suggested.

''By the time we're done collecting the sand and making that dune, I bet we're all down for the count.'' Georgina predicted.

''And judging from the height they're at, I'd say that wall needs to be at least-'' Margaret deducted as she adjusted her glasses.

''Yeah yeah we get it abacus.'' Riley dully interrupted, irritating Margaret.

''That's it then. We should take turns shielding him so that no one risks going down by absorbing too much enemy fire.'' Raine stated, interrupting Margaret's deducting.

''That's nothing more than fair.'' Riley gruffly agreed, her general tone of voice suggesting otherwise. ''We switch human shields every 10 seconds, unless anyone thinks they can hold out longer. Anyone wanting to go first?'' She asked, casting a angry glare over to Debbie, who just rolled her eyes.

''I'll go.'' Novak offered.

''Okay then, both of you, go!'' Raine barked, pushing both Sid and Novak out of cover. Sid duck down and started to dig frantically using his hands (For lack of better) as Novak jumped in front of him and started to absorb paintballs.

''8, 9, 10!'' Margaret counted down.

''Well done.'' Riley complimented Novak, who kept on standing despite the 10 seconds having past.

''Come here Lenin, you're worth more conscious than KO!'' Riley remarked, hinting at Novak's accent as Solomon quietly volunteered and switched positions with Novak.

''Lenin?'' Novak repeated, confused as well as slightly offended.

''Not?''

''No.'' Novak coldly responded, which got Riley thinking as Solomon took several painful hits to his head despite trying to protect it with his arms and hands. He didn't lose consciousness, but he was visibly hurt by the attack.

''Cover up your head!'' Raine shouted.

''I _am_ protecting my head!'' Solomon responded equally loud as he had trouble standing upright under the barrage of paint pellets.

''...8, 9, 10! Who's next?'' Margaret asked, looking around for any volunteers.

''I'll go!'' Abigail cheerfully offered before she quickly switched places with Solomon. But Abigail's cheerful demeanor quickly faded once she took several hits and started to nimbly dodge them, letting many hit Sid behind her instead.

''Ow!'' Sid groaned after being struck in his shoulder, ceasing his digging briefly to rub his sore spot. ''What's wro-'' Was all Sid could say before he got struck by a pellet Abigail dodged. It hit him on his scalp and it knocked him out.

''Oh boy, you lost Sid!'' Chris's voice blared over the beach through a PA system, filled with fake concern.

Nudging Julien, Darryl pointed at Sid's unconscious body when he got Julien's attention. ''The Sandman took a nap himself!'' Darryl joked before laughing obnoxiously while Julien chuckled heartily.

''A dirt nap!'' Julien added, which was met with more laughter from Darryl.

''Quit darting around Footloose! You're supposed to _take_ hits, remember?'' Debbie complainingly pointed out. The accusation unnerving and embarrassing Abigail a little.

''You think you can do better?'' Raine asked lightly irritated.

Debbie shrugged and crossed her arms. ''It's not like it's higher mathematics, right?''

''Then it shouldn't be a problem if you were to go next, _right_?'' Raine suggested, finishing on a bit of a sneering tone.

Debbie's eyes shot open. ''No, but-''

Before she could finish though, Raine had grabbed her by her arm and forced her to stand up. ''Alrigthy then! Off you go!'' Raine called before she shoved Debbie out of cover as Abigail went back.

''Well? Isn't anyone going to take over digging?'' Raine slightly indignantly asked the other newbies as Debbie was pelted by paintballs, flinching and cringing a lot with ever hit.

''I got it!'' Marian replied, scurrying over to the hole, lifting Sid out of it and continuing digging herself.

Shortly after, Raine rudely pulled a paint-splattered Debbie behind cover. ''That seems to be about 10 seconds. Turns out you're good for something other than complaining!'' Raine

''By the looks of things, I think I might start complaining more.'' Debbie sourly responded as she tried to wipe some paint off of her face.

''I advise against that.'' Raine breezily told her with a threatening undertone at about the same time as Georgina ran out of cover and shielded Marian, covering her head with her arms as to keep it from being struck by the pellets, only to be struck in her groin by a paintball. As Georgina growled and huddled up in pain, the girls winched in shock while the guys looked more surprised.

''Wait, what?'' Aziz confusedly said. ''I thought that was the only advantage girls had over us dudes!'' He continued in a incredulous tone.

''Talk about crotch shots!'' Darryl joked.

''I guess girls aren't so privileged after all!'' Julien quipped after a short loud chuckle, followed by a joint chuckle from both him, Aziz and Julien as Solomon smiled along.

''Don't you talk about being privileged, you swine!'' Georgina hatefully hissed. ''We have always been-'' Georgina wanted to say before she was struck in the back of her head, knocking her out.

''I think you guys dodged something terrible there.'' Riley flatly informed Aziz, Darryl and Julien, who both plainly shrugged.

Judith shot up and made her way out of cover. ''I'll go next!'' She happily offered.

''I don't think that you should do that, you don't have the bulk for it.'' Raine dissuaded, gently Judith back, much to her disappointment.

''Please, I always wanted to play paintball!'' Judith pleaded, folding her hands to Raine.

''We're not exactly _playing_ paintball.'' Novak stepped into their conversation.

''Guys? Little protection please?'' Marian requested rather annoyed.

''I don't care. I got nothing to lose!'' Judith boldly stated before she bolted out of cover, and went unconscious a second later by a stray paintball, leaving Raine to grunt in annoyance.

''Just so you know, now you've lost Georgina and Judith as well!'' Chris announced, once again through a PA system.

''This is turning from Normandy to the Bay Of Pigs invasion faster than I like!'' Riley nervously stated as he reseated himself a little. ''How long do you need Lassie? You don't have to dig all the way to China!'' He shouted at Marian.

''Not yet, I may pass Australia soon though!'' Marian replied slightly sarcastic, the remark made Solomon laugh, which Marian didn't notice as she kept on digging until she hurt her fingers by digging into something with a wooden texture. ''Hey, I found something!'' Marian called, getting gradually excited as she wiped the sand away to partially reveal of the lid of a oblong wooden crate.

As Marian tried to pull the lid off, Raine came by and pushed her aside. ''Let me.'' She mumbled before kicking onto the lid, making a big hole in it after a few hard stomps and revealing the contents inside, which were shovels.

''No bangalores? I thoughts Chris said he was going for authenticity!'' Riley complained as Raine leaned forward and the newcomers handed each other a shovel by means of a relay.

When everyone still conscious had a shovel, they moved forward to the last row of crosses. Despite the protection they gave the newbies from the paintball barrage, a stray paintball struck Solomon into the side of his face, which covered it partially in red paint as he fell into the sand.

Some of the newbies were spooked by this sudden hit, but Solomon stood up almost immediately as opposed to the newbies expecting him to have become unconscious. ''I'm okay, I'm okay!'' He assured everyone before they all settled down at the last row.

Solomon rubbed some of the red substance from under his nose and inspected it. ''Gee, I wonder if this is blood or paint.'' He said before licking it off his finger a little. ''I think it's a little bit of both, I taste lead.''

''TMI.'' Marian muttered at Solomon as he wiped his face with his shirt, which irked Marian a little more.

Unfolding his shovel with a fluid swing of his wrist, Novak eyed his teammates unsurely. ''So what now?'' He asked right before a aggressive barrage of paint pellets.

''We'll have a need for speed, obviously.'' Abigail replied, confusing Novak a little.

''I think there's only one thing we can do, and I'm afraid no one's going to like it.'' Margaret stated, finishing on a grim tone that matched her expression. ''But to make the best of it, we should wait and observe first.'' She added before another volley of paintballs was shot at them from Heather's bunker, followed by another few from Alejandro's bunker and then back to a much more aggressive barrage from Heather's as Margaret seemingly calculated something.

* * *

From said bunker, Heather was acting as aggressively as she was shooting the newcomers.

''You should go easy on the gunning Heather, I think they're up to something!'' Courtney stated as she suspiciously watched the newcomers.

''Nonsense! These rookies aren't used to the heat of Total Drama! All they need is a good shooting to show them their place!'' Heather replied before her gun ceased shooting and made clicking noises instead, indicating that the magazine was empty. ''Harold! Bring me new paintballs!'' She barked down the stairwell. Aside from the sound of footsteps fading, she got no response for a considerable amount of time. ''Dweeb?!'' She shouted again.

''Take it easy, gosh!'' Harold replied, his wheezy voice echoing slightly as he came running up the stairs.

''What took you guys so long?'' Heather sneered as Harold inserted the magazine. ''Whatever, I don't care!'' She denied before Harold was to answer, pushing him away before emptying her magazine at the newbies on the beach.

Moments after Heather's cannon clicked, the newbies darted out of cover and dashed for the dune.

''I don't wanna, I don't wanna!'' Juan loudly sobbed as he was dragged along by Novak, right before he was struck by a paintball coming from Alejandro's bunker, which knocked him out and forced Novak to sprint ahead as well.

As they did, the newbies made sure that they sticked mostly on Heather's flank as they knew that Heather was out of ammo while the gunners from Alejandro's bunker had difficulty getting good shots at them because of the angle.

''No no no!'' Heather muttered as she angrily pounded her cannon.

''See, this is what I meant!'' Courtney lectured to Heather, who clung her hands to her scalp in pure panic, realizing that Courtney probably was right indeed.

''They probably observed your strategy, or lack thereof!'' Noah told a now seething Heather as he tried his best to gun down some newbies, to no avail.

''I'll show them some of my strategy!'' Heather sneered before she pushed Noah out of the way and took the newbies under fire even more aggressive than before. ''You should've never set foot on this beach! I'll drive you back into the sea if I have to!'' Heather viciously snarled during firing, succeeding in gunning down Aziz and Devika, who lagged behind. Heather's beyond-aggressive demeanor didn't go unnoticed by Courtney, Noah and Trent.

* * *

(Confessional closet. We had a funny message to display here, but Heather tore the paper we wrote it on apart.)

''Is it me, or was Heather a bit unstable?'' Trent stoically questioned. ''I bet she must have some problems outside of Total Drama. Queen bees of her kind rarely flourish after high school, probably because they lose the one thing they cherish so much.''

(Static)

''Sure, I looked like a raging Eva back then, but I just can't afford to look like the lesser of me and Alejandro! And then especially not this early in the season!'' Heather stated. ''Besides, it did help in taking out some of the rookies, didn't it?'' She sneered.

(End Confessional.)

* * *

Riley was shot by someone from Alejandro's bunker. Even though said shot only incapacitated him, the volley that followed did knock him out. While they did so though, the still standing newbies managed to get behind the relative safety provided by the dune's cover.

''We can't shoot them anymore!'' Heather growled as she tried to see what the newbies were doing behind the dune.

''You don't have to tell us, you're the gunner after all!'' Noah indignantly replied as Heather had snagged Courtney's binoculars and observed the beach, where she discovered that the newbies were digging through the dune with the shovels while cutting away the barbed wire with tongs. Heather then spotted the cliff above them, and quickly deducted that they'd have a clear shot of them if the cannon was put there.

''Courtney, Trent! Take one of the cannons and set them up on that cliff!'' Heather ordered, after which they heaved one up and walked down the stairs.

''Noah, help me carry the other outside!'' Heather commanded, tipping the remaining cannon over and lifting one side up. ''And don't give me that (Censor) that lifting and running isn't your forte!''

''Now I'm starting to doubt whether I'd have been better off going with Courtney.'' Noah sarcastically wondered as they ran down the stairs, carrying the cannon.

''If I wasn't carrying this, I'd have kicked you in the nuts!'' Heather grumbled.

Upon exiting the bunker, Heather looked in horror when she saw Courtney, Trent and a broken paintball cannon laying on the ground.

''What happened?'' Heather almost screeched, willing to pull her hair out. ''Who's responsible for this?'' She furiously continued.

''Blame him, he knocked us over!'' Courtney replied, pointing at a guilty-looking Tyler.

''Hey, I'm sorry for tripping over all these wires!'' Tyler meekly apologized.

Heather gritted her teeth, but calmed herself down and let it slide. Instead, she looked through the opening that ran between the two bunkers that also functioned as the only way between the beach and the forest.

''I know what you're thinking, because I thought so too!'' A voice suddenly told and startled Heather. She turned her head to find out it belonged to Alejandro, who had walked out of the bunker with his team as well, carrying a cannon by himself while Eva carried the other, accompanied by Gwen and Sierra.

''Well, I wouldn't have thought it if you could've shot them all!'' Heather snapped.

''If I'm correct, it wasn't my flank they used to cross over.'' Alejandro politely defended with a self-satisfied gleam. ''That does mean I win this round right?'' He asked for confirmation.

''Look!'' Sierra excitedly called, despite the grim outlook for the veterans, pointing at the newbies as they had dug a hole through the dune and were now cutting away the remaining pieces of barbed wire with the tongs.

''Eva, put down your cannon and prepare to fire!'' Alejandro quickly ordered as they both set down their cannons at the opening.

''Does anyone else want to try shooting the newbies?'' Alejandro suavely offered, presenting his cannon.

* * *

(Confessional closet. War, war never changes. Luckily, so doesn't Total Drama!)

''Yeah, probably so that he doesn't have to take the blame when it'll go wrong! Which it will.'' Heather skeptically explained.

(Static)

''So that I don't have to take the blame when it goes wrong! Which it will!'' Alejandro assured, confirming Heather's suspicion.

(End confessionals.)

* * *

''Yeah, I hand over my cannon as well!'' Heather added, after which Alejandro shot her a subtle, mocking smile.

''I'll do some shooting!'' Cody affably volunteered, walking in a macho gait to the cannon.

''Are you sure? The knockback can send someone like you flying all the way to Wawanakwa.'' Eva huffed unimpressed.

Cody snorted and rolled his eyes. ''I'm a man! I can take a little knockback!''

''Then we should put _a man_ in your place.'' Eva flatly replied. Sierra came stomping towards her, growling. Eva responded to her by growling even more intimidatingly, which made Sierra back up again.

* * *

(Confessional closet. Who would win a fight? Raging Eva? Or Crazy Sierra?)

''I'd fight for Cody, but I just can't go up against Eva without having done the proper research of her, _many_ , anger outbursts. Though she's been keeping it cool for a noticeably long time now! Still, better safe than sorry!'' She factually told the camera recording.

(End confessional.)

* * *

''Stand by to reload the guns as quickly as possible!'' Alejandro directed as Gwen stood by Eva, Harold by Cody and Bridgette by Leshawna with a full magazine, ready to reload while Tyler stood on a empty crate behind them to get a good view.

''Always have your prodders at arm's length and ready to prod!'' Heather shouted, apparently trying to outperform Alejandro's directing, handing the final few people a cow prodder.

''Watch out! Here they come!'' Tyler shouted (Before he tumbled off his crate) as the first newbie crawled through the finished hole. Along with Cody and Eva, Sierra had taken the last available cannon.

''You'll never be as good as the originals!'' Sierra shouted as the three gunners took the newbies under fire.

Eva and Leshawna managed to keep a steady aim, as they used their bodies to absorb the knockback. But Cody, scrawny as he is, couldn't and his aim was all over the place quite literally. He did achieve something the girls didn't though. As Eva and Leshawna managed to hit the newbies mostly in the shoulders, they were hurt, but didn't faint from the pain. Cody's unsteady aim did, if with a healthy amount of luck, hit one of the newbies in the head, which was Debbie.

''I got one!'' Cody cheered before he shared a high-five with Sierra.

''Great kid, don't get cocky!'' Eva warned him as Gwen quickly changed Eva's empty magazine and inserted a new one as the remaining newbies crossed the last no man's land and managed to get behind the cover the front of the bunkers now provided.

Afterwards, a tense silence persisted between the two parties. The newbies stayed around the corner, only occasionally peeking their heads out, only to quickly pull them back because of the pellets shot at them.

''If you come out now and surrender, no harm will come to you! Surely you don't want more pain and suffering?'' Alejandro diplomatically bargained.

''Like they're going to believe you.'' Noah whispered.

''They only have to walk out of their protection!'' Alejandro sneakily whispered.

Moments passed with no sign of life. But suddenly, Raine quietly sauntered out of cover, holding her hands up. The gunners aimed their guns, but at Alejandro's signal, held their fire.

''What's that in her hand?'' Heather suspiciously whispered, pointing at something Raine held.

''What's in-'' Was all Alejandro could say before Raine threw what she held, which was a piece of lead from her backpack. She hit the cannon manned by Leshawna and it toppled over, partially because of the flimsy tripod supporting it. The other newcomers came out of cover and threw their lead bars, resulting in the other cannons falling down and the veterans retreating. This didn't prevent Tyler from getting hit in the crotch though.

The newcomers made gratuitous use of the moment and quickly ran up the bluff, thinking that they were running the home stretch.

''That was a most successful if not impulsive plan.'' Margaret told Raine as the former ran right behind the latter. Sounding a little disapproving.

''What can I say? I'm good with thinking on my feet. It's a vital skill for doomsday!''

Raising an eyebrow, Margaret laughed a little belittlingly. ''Doomsday?'' She repeated before the newcomers reached the top and found the veterans to be standing in front of them, many of them glaring angrily or disapprovingly at the newbies.

''What? Are you angry for throwing those lead bars at you guys?'' Marian asked slightly puzzled.

''It's either that, or because you beat them!'' Chris explained as he came walking by, surprising the contestants both old and new with his sudden appearance.

''It's both.'' Leshawna sourly replied, rubbing a small lump on her forehead.

''Anyway, the medical team's going to patch up the fallen newbies and check if they're not seriously injured. In the meantime, get a little acquainted with each other as I sign of the episode okay?'' Chris suggested before he turned his back to the two groups of contestants, who eyed each other with mixed, but mostly negative emotions, and faced the nearest camera.

''And that was the sensational and dirty kickoff to the newest season! But the best part, it's not over yet! Stay tuned for what happens next in Total Drama Superior's premiere episode!'' Chris announced, signing off the episode for the commercials.

* * *

 **So, did it work to stop pointing out every little reference I made?**

 **Veterans: Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Noah, Owen, Sierra, Trent and Tyler.**

 **Newcomers: Abigail, Aziz, Becky, Darryl, Debbie, Devika, Georgina, Juan, Judith, Julien, Margaret, Marian, Novak, Raine, Riley, Solomon and Sid.**

 **Ugh, you may've read it by now, but this chapter turned out to be such a drag to write at times. I feel like the focus wasn't balanced enough and that the newbies didn't get enough opportunities to better display what they're like. And maybe, just maybe I may've let the chapter get a little _too_ long.**

 **Luckily, there's still a whole season to go for me to work on those little things!**

 **Speaking of the newbies, there's still this poll about who your favorites are! Go vote (Really, no one has voted yet and it's kind of embarrassing)!**

 **So, now that the first 'real' episode is here, I'd love it if you left a nice, perhaps constructive review and added this story to your favorites. But like always, I'm not forcing you!**

 **We have finally kicked off! Now let's hope it'll only get better, quicker and more epic from here on out!**

 **:D,**

 **L.W.**


End file.
